RevealED
by CrystalSlashlover
Summary: This is basically a retelling of most of the episodes from season 2 and more in a slash style, starting with Momma's Little Ed. I've alwaws wondered, how did that night affect Eddy? EddyxDD slash! yaoi! It might go beyond T later... not really sure...
1. Momma's Little Ed

RevealED

RevealED

Disclaimer: If I owned EEnE, the guys would be flirting with each other, there would be notes on the side for each episode, and the straight little boys who watched it would be disgusted!

Chapter 1:Momma's Little Ed

A gentle breeze blew across the way, the magenta, melancholy blue, and indigo colored trees shivering slightly in the cold night. I'd like to bring your attention to a small, and not that interesting area, called Peach Creek Cul-de-sac. Ah, don't click on the backspace button on your computer yet! Amuse me, humor me, and read on, for this will become a good read… I think…

Now, if we just zoom in the back yard of a… house that disturbingly looks like a Barbie-shudder-replica(if you don't believe me, watch Momma's Little Ed! You'll see what I mean!), except plainer, you'll see through the window, a young man-wearing a slightly dirtied white undershirt, light orange boxers with blue polka dots, and a hair net, holding down his spiky brown hair, and only revealing three strands on the back of his neck-carrying a cup of warm milk, the steam trailing after him as he approached his bed, and a large red book tucked under his arm. Another young man-wearing a black beanie with a stripe on the side, three strands of his own unknown form or shape of hair sticking out of the back of the hat, a blue robe being used as his sleeping ware-was lying in the bed, watching as the other approached, a anticipating smile on his lips.

Sitting on the stool next to the bed, his face showing distaste and boredom, he set the book down on the floor, before he inquired,

"Nice and comfy Double D?" his voice slightly scratchy, his tone tired, his lime green tongue showing.

The boy in the bed simply continued to smile, before he questioned-though it was really an order hidden inside the question-,

"Tuck me Eddy?" the gap in his teeth being revealed. The other pulled the blanket up to the boy's chin, before he let his hand tuck one side of the bed under the other, earning a sigh, his eyelids drooping.

"Thank you Eddy…" he murmured, a light teal tongue peeking through his lips, smiling as he closed his sky blue eyes.

The short boy gave a slight look of disgust, before he bent down to pick up the milk, standing and leaning over the other as he dipped the spoon into the slightly frothy, warm liquid, blowing on the utensil before he lifted it to the obviously taller boy's lips.

"Here's your warm milk." He said, watching as the taller boy sipped on the spoon contentedly, his eyes open once more, though his lids drooped. When he finished, he threw the spoon over his shoulder, the glass mysteriously gone, before he sat down once more and picked up the book he had been carrying previously, opening it near the middle.

"Biology for the Astute." The tall boy said, his tone appreciative and impressed. "Good choice Eddy."

The short boy only answered by reading, annoyance and distaste clear on his face, the tall boy listening, his eyes showing content.

"And so, from a still pond, a young mosquito, also known as an l-larv…" he squinted his brown eyes at the word, before he turned to the taller boy, shoving the book in his face. "What's this word?"

"'Larva' Eddy." He answered, not at all bothered by the fact that his friend had asked him.

The short boy pulled back, annoyance and boredom on his face.

"Oh yeah. Where was I?" he muttered, looking for his place.

"You know Eddy," began the tall boy, closing his eyes for a moment, before he opened them. "Usually before bed, Mother or Father would massage my feet."

As the short boy had listened, he held a look that said, 'Why would I want to know?'; before it was traded for a terrified and shocked look.

"It relaxes me so…" the tall boy ended, sighing, holding out a bottle of lotion, one of his delicate feet in the short boy's face.

The short boy cowered back, clutching onto the book, biting his lower lip, before he looked away calling,

"ED!" fretfully, before he looked back, whimpering and shivering in fear.

These two boys are known as Edward-or Eddy-Skipper What'shisname, and Eddward-or Double D-Marian Whatchamacallit. They've been friends for a while, since they were two to be exact. The boy that Eddy had called, Ed, was another of their friends, Edward-or Ed-Somethingorother. Eddy and the tall Ed had been friends since they were born, the yellow skinned boy with no chin being loyal… if missing a few brain cells.

"Now remember to rub gently Eddy," Double D advised, giving the lotion bottle to one of Eddy's shaking hands. "I bruise easily. And not too much lotion. At least the size of a nickel."

Eddy shook his head, trying to get his body functioning properly and to drop the terror.

"N-no way I'm doin' that!" he stuttered, squeezing the closed lotion bottle to relieve some stress.

Double D pouted slightly, wanting to convince his friend to make him happy.

"Please Eddy? My feet are clean, and have no unpleasant odor whatsoever." He offered, his sky blue eyes pleading.

Eddy glared at the other for a moment, before he grumbled angrily and popped the cap on the bottle.

"You owe me…" he muttered, squirting out the lotion onto his palm, the white liquid cold against his skin.

Double D smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Eddy. You're a good friend." He told the other, earning a grunt from the short boy.

His brown eyes filled with regret as he rubbed the lotion against his palm, warming it. Why had he let Ed guilt trip him? Why had he let Double D stay? It wasn't fair. They had just wanted to pull a prank! Who knew that Double D was actually dumb enough to think it was his parent's hand writing? Certainly not Eddy. His friend should have been smarter than that… And when he told him what he did, not wanting the smart boy to stay with him, he had dismissed it as a lie to get him to leave. He was partly correct. And now, he was paying for his actions, well, Ed's actions he mostly just watched, and had to rub Double D's stupid feet.

Double D shivered slightly when Eddy's hands touched his left foot, his warm, slick hands sending shocks through his thin skin and to his brain.

Eddy raised an eyebrow at the slight shiver, before he looked back down at the dainty foot, his thumbs rubbing against the soft skin gently. It was then that he noticed that the lotion smelled of vanilla, a very innocent scent if he thought about it.

"Scented lotion? What are ya? A girl?" he muttered, his fingers on the top of Double D's foot kneading gently.

Double D sighed, his eyes half lidded as he watched Eddy massage his feet.

"Eddy, that scent is therapeutic for me. It makes me relaxed. You're really good at this…" he murmured, closing his eyes.

Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Wow. That means _so_ much to me Double D you don't even know." he said sarcastically, his thumbs moving down to massage Double D's heel. He paused when a small giggle left Double D's lips, glancing up to the child prodigy, who was smiling slightly, eyes still closed.

Looking back to the foot, he repeated the motion, looking back up to Double D as the same sound came out, frowning.

"Jeeze Double D, don't giggle. Gigglin's for girls." He told the other.

Double D opened one eye, the sky blue orb showing slight annoyance.

"I can't exactly control the way I laugh Eddy." He told him.

"Whatever." Eddy muttered, looking back at the foot. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" he whispered to himself, dropping the left foot and squirting more lotion onto his hand. As he rubbed his hands together, he glanced over at Double D, noticing that he was staring at him.

"What?" he asked, his tone irritated, watching as Double D blinked.

"Nothing. Why are you asking?" Double D questioned, slipping out his right leg and raising it up so that Eddy wouldn't have to reach under the covers.

Eddy narrowed his eyes at Double D, thinking the answer was obvious.

"You were staring at me," he said.

Double D nodded.

"I was waiting for you to rub my other foot." He answered.

Eddy looked back to his hands.

"Oh." He said. What had he thought the reason was for anyway? He pauses for a second in warming the lotion. The hell? Why was he even wondering? He then continued with the activity, before he took Double D's foot in his hand, earning another shudder.

After a few minutes of silence, Eddy trying to think of what he had thought the reason his friend was looking at him might have been, and Double D sighing quietly and giggling softly as Eddy rubbed his foot.

"Hey, Double D," Eddy started, earning a slight hum from his friend. "Where the hell am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

Without opening his eyes, Double D gently scolded, "Language Eddy." Before he opened them. "I thought you would sleep in the bed as well."

Eddy paused in his massage, looking up at the boy.

"… You've got to be kidding me?" he questioned, an eyebrow raised, his brown eyes holding a 'What you talkin' 'bout Sock Head?' look.

Double D shook his head.

"Of course I'm not Eddy. It's perfectly fine. I wouldn't want you to sleep on the ground. And neither would I. It would be most uncomfortable."

Eddy furrowed his brow.

"But we're both guys."

Double D blinked.

"Isn't it better that we are? Now, if I was a girl, I would probably make you sleep on the floor, since its pure principle. But, since we're both of the male gender, we can both have the bed."

Eddy stared at the other, un-amused. "You're serious." He stated.

Double D raised an eyebrow.

"I am. Is there something wrong with two boys sleeping in the same bed? When we would have sleepovers when we were younger, you didn't seem to mind Eddy."

Eddy cleared his throat.

"That's because we were young back then Double D. Now that we're men, we need to sleep separately." He informed the other, making Double D roll his eyes.

"Men Eddy? We're pre-teens." He corrected, before he wiggled his toes. "Still young enough to sleep together."

Eddy grumbled, resuming rubbing Double D's feet.

"I'll just sleep on the floor…"

"No, no." Double D insisted. "You'll sleep in the bed. No friend of mine will be subjected to the hard floor." He said, smiling reassuringly.

Eddy shook his head.

"Double D, why are you always so… what's the word?... Insistent, about everything?" he questioned, earning a surprised look from Double D.

"Insistent? I didn't know you had that word in your vocabulary Eddy."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Eddy muttered.

Double D smiled, giggling slightly. "I suppose… But, Eddy, surely, you can just give it a try. If you don't like it, you can sleep on the floor tomorrow night."

"No." Eddy answered flatly.

Double D sighed, trying to think of how to get Eddy to sleep in his bed. He didn't want his friend to have a bad night's sleep. He then smiled when a brilliant idea came to him.

"Eddy," he started, looking up at his friend.

"What Sock Head?" he asked, not even sparing the boy a glance.

"I'll give you a quarter if you wake up and hate the fact you slept in the same bed as me." He held back a giggle as Eddy's head shot up, brown eyes wide, the pupils formed into cash signs.

"Where did you get a quarter?!" Eddy exclaimed. "We could have used it for Jaw Breakers!"

Double D looked away.

"That's not important. Do we have a deal?" he questioned, inwardly knowing Eddy's answer.

"You bet!" Eddy exclaimed, pressing hard against Double D's foot.

Double D gasped as sharp electric shocks coursed up his body, slight pain radiating from his foot.

"E-eddy… my foot…" he managed, making Eddy look down, noticing he was pretty much squeezing Double D's foot. He let go, letting the foot drop to the bed.

"Whoa, didn't notice I was pressing hard. Sorry Sock Head."

Double D smiled slightly, wincing a bit as he slipped his leg and foot back under the covers.

"No problem Eddy. It was a mistake." He then pulled the right corner of the duvet down, and patted the revealed space. "Time for both of us to go to bed."

Eddy stared at the spot, before he sighed, standing.

"I'm not gonna like it, so you better be ready to cough up the cash after this Sock Head." He told his friend, walking around to the other side of the bed and slipping into the slightly cold space.

Double D smiled.

"Whatever you sat Eddy." He said gently, before he turned onto his side, facing away from Eddy. "Goodnight Eddy. Pleasant dreams."

Eddy grunted, laying in the same direction and closing his eyes.

"Ditto Sock Head."

After a few minutes, Double D's slow and soft breathing could be heard, while Eddy stared blankly at his friend's back. He couldn't sleep. It was weird to have Double D laid next to him. As he stared, he began to notice that Double D had a girlish figure, one that Nazz would probably die for. And his skin was paler than anyone's in the Cul-de-sac, the moonlight shining through his window illuminating that fact.

He blinked, before he furrowed his brow. Why was he thinking like this? It was creepy how Double D being around him at night, when they were alone, made him think of his overly smart friend. He listened to his breaths, relaxed and calm, a perfect rhythm. He then noticed the soft scent coming from Double D… like vanilla and cinnamon… Weird. The short boy began to feel his eyelids droop as the minutes ticked on, Double D's even breaths encouraging him to sleep. He shifted slightly, to get more comfortable, closing his eyes and sighing. It wasn't so bad, sleeping next to his friend, in his bed. Now that his body had gotten used to lying down, it felt much warmer than it did when he was alone… Maybe he could deal with this while Double D was here… and maybe like it… not that he would ever admit it.

**pb**

"Eddy… Eddy…" Eddy grumbled as the soft murmur of his name reached his ears.

"Mmng… Five more minutes…" he muttered, breathing deeply as he registered a soft, sweet smell.

A sigh was heard above him.

"Eddy, quarter…" the voice said in a sing-song tone, making Eddy's eyes snap open and his body spring up quickly.

"Where, where?!" he exclaimed, turning his head this way and that. When his brown eyes laid on Double D, he paused. His friend was staring at him, a slightly amused expression on his face his arms crossed across his chest.

"What?" he asked, his tone suggesting that he thought Double D was sizing him up.

Double D then smiled slightly.

"Did you know that you clutch your pillow to yourself Eddy?" he questioned, before he laughed lightly, slipping out of bed and tightening his robe.

Eddy grumbled, annoyed.

"Whatever…"

"Also, how was your sleep?" Double D asked, looking over his shoulder as he went to one of Eddy's dressers.

Eddy blinked.

"Huh?"

"Our bet. Surely you haven't forgotten?" he questioned, pulling out a red shirt.

"Oh, oh right!" Eddy exclaimed, rubbing his hands together greedily.

Double D rolled his eyes.

"So? How did you sleep?"

Eddy smirked.

"How did I sleep? _How did I sleep? _I'll tell you how I slept! I slept- I slept-" he paused, blinking in realization. He had slept… well. Great in fact. That meant he didn't get the quarter! But! But could just lie and say he slept horribly!

"Well?" Double D questioned, turning around to face Eddy, his clothes neatly hung over his arm.

"… Good." Eddy answered, shocked with himself for admitting it.

Double D smiled.

"That's wonderful. Well, now that that's settled, I'll go take a shower if you don't mind." He said, walking away from Eddy and towards the bathroom door.

As it closed, Eddy slipped out of bed, rubbing the back of his head. Why had he told the truth? He could have gotten a quarter! Oh well, no use complaining about it. His precious chance to get some cash was gone…

After picking out his clothes-the usual-for the day, Eddy waited by the door to his bathroom, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hurry up Sock Head! Other people need to take showers too you- know?" he ended, his tone surprised as the door opened and Double D peeked his head out, a towel wrapped securely around it, his chest showing slightly in the door, rivulets of water slowly dripping down and disappearing beyond the door. A light dusting of steam leaked out from the bathroom, the smell of vanilla and cinnamon radiating from Double D

"Would you let me get dressed Eddy? I'm almost finished!" he said, a faint blush on his cheeks from the heat of the shower.

Eddy nodded, staring up at him.

"R-right Sock Head… Got it." He murmured, earning an odd look from Double D, before he ducked back in, and closed the door.

Eddy stared at the door, wondering why his throat felt so dry, and why his heart had picked up speed. The only thing that he knew so far was that living with Double D was going to be hell.

**omgilovethispairingsomuch!**

**Alright! So I'll be updating every day on this ok? I'm following most of the episodes starting with season 2, so… yeah! It's something you can read while I work on my Ouran High School Host Club story! Also, It'll only be from 11:am-7:pm or earlier that I can be on the internet since ours is out of whack, and I have to go the Library to get access. Forgive me! &bows& Also, The next episode will be, ****For Your Eds Only****. It's when Eddy steals Sarah's diary! **

**Words-3,075**

**Characters (no spaces)-14,028**

**Characters (spaces)-17,129**

**Lines-283**

**Pages-7**

**Paragraphs-141**

**- Anyway, stay tuned! Oh! Also, if anyone would liek to draw for this story, it would be much appreciated!**


	2. For Your Eds Only

RevealED

**RevealED**

Disclaimer: If I owned EEnE, they would be singing dirty songs to each other and other songs that were sweet or catchy that expressed their feelings and all that on holiday episodes! A few songs would be, Bad Touch, I'm The Man, & Every Other Time! YAY! Unfortunately, I don't… &cries& WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! &clears throat& enjoy!

**Chapter 2: For Your Eds Only**

A boy-wearing a long yellow shirt with a purple collar and cuffs and a red stripe on the right side- with spiky brown hair growled in frustration, his eyes closed, as his teeth ground harshly on overly chewy pink bubblegum. His mouth opened wide, revealing his red mouth and lime green tongue, the bubblegum stretching with the action, not even slightly coming loose from his teeth, his body flailing, annoyed screams emitting from his mouth, with the exertion of such a hard task… When it really shouldn't be hard at all. The actions repeat: Frustrated growl; closed eyes; grinding teeth; mouth opens wide; bubblegum stretches; his body flailing and annoyed screams with exertion. Frustrated growl; closed eyes; grinding teeth; mouth opens wide; bubblegum stretches; his body flailing and annoyed screams with exertion. Growl; closed eyes; grind; mouth wide open; stretch; body flailing; screams; exertion-

The pattern is interrupted when a boy-his skin a light yellow, short orange hair that is just growing back from a buzz cut, a monobrow sitting on his brow, a military green trench coat and red and white striped shirt adorning him-with forest green eyes, his expression blank, his lips quirked slightly, brought his head near the brown haired boy, and looked over his shoulder excitedly.

"I'm in my happy place Double D!" he said, his paisley blue tongue and deep red mouth showing, before he leaned forward as the brown haired boy opened his mouth wide, and locked his teeth on the stretched out gum, and pulled, taking the other with him for less than a second, before the gum detached and he fell over.

Meanwhile, the orange haired boy chewed on the gum, the pink substance sticking to his lower lip slightly as he did, his cheeks puffed out, his right and left pupil on either side of his eyes.

"Well! It seems my formula for inordinate bubblegum exceeded all expectations!" a girlish voice exclaimed. A boy-his figure bended over slightly, a beanie sat snuggly on his head, a red shirt, blue shorts, red socks, and tennis shoes adorning him-walked up to the orange haired boy, who sat on the ground, still chewing almost mindlessly.

As the orange haired boy began to chew faster on the gum, his mouth widening with each gnaw, the black beanie wearing boy began to look slightly uneasy, fearing something bad was about to happen. His fears were proven correct as the orange haired boy began to blow a bubble, provoking a small gasp from him as he started to back up.

"Ed? Are you blowing a bub-BLE?!" he questioned, the ending of 'bubble' coming out as an exclamation as the too big to be true bubble pressed against him, his hands clutching to the sticky surface. "Heavens, I don't have data for this!" he ended, his body moving to be pushed on the ground as the orange haired boy blew more air into the bubble, the force pressing the other down.

The brown haired boy laughed, his hand on his gut and he bent over, the other hand pointing at the scene, his eyes closed.

"Inhale Ed! _Reverse your breathing!"_ the beanie wearing boy exclaimed, the brown haired boy opening his eyes as he moved his hands to his knees, grinning as he watched the bubble grow, until he realized it was a hairs-breath away from his, his brown eyes widening and filled with astounded shock as he leaned back to view and avoid it.

The boy's face formed into one of annoyance as he watched his friend fly off the ground, carried by the bubble, irritation soon etching into his expression.

"Hey! Where are ya goin' with my gum?" he called, following after the floating boy.

These three boys are known as Edward-or Eddy-Skipper What'shisname, Edward-or Ed-Somethingorother, and Eddward-or Double D-Marian Whatchamacallit. It had been a few days since Double D had moved in with Eddy, the latter of the two growing more used to the child prodigy's presence slowly. He had grumbled for one more night about sleeping next to Double D, but had soon quieted with his complaints, and simply dealed with it. Over these days, Eddy had been paying more attention to Double D when they were alone. It was odd… Very much so. He was noticing little things he never used to. Like how, when Double D's eyes seemed to sparkle when he read to him. Or how he seemed so have a habit of licking the gap in his teeth, as if the organ was wondering wear the tooth had gone. Also, the fact that Double D, if you were close enough, had the slightest scent of vanilla and cinnamon on his pale skin. From his shower no doubt. Eddy never noticed anything like this about anyone else. Not even Ed, except that he was a numbskull. It was… disturbing to say the least.

A milk chocolate skinned boy known as Johnny 2x4-his head large, only a few pricks of black hair sitting on the top of his head, adorning a white shirt and blue jeans-watched this happen, his 'friend' Plank-a piece of lumber with eyes and a mouth drawn on it-in his arms, his expression slightly confused. He then smiled, revealing a paisley blue tongue and a tooth protruding from his mouth as he stared at Eddy.

"It that a hot air balloon?" he asked, his eyes filled with amusement.

Eddy, caught up in the task of trying to pull Ed down, his eyes full of annoyance answered,

"What's it to ya?" as he tried to pull his floating friend to the ground. When he had partly succeeded, a thought occurred to him looking over at Johnny, chuckling as a smirk adorned his lips, seeing a way to earn some money from a 'pigeon' as he called the other kids in the Cul-de-sac.

"Of course it is Johnny me boy!" he agreed, picking up the boy by his head and lifting him up off the ground, before he deposited Johnny into Ed's pocket, which was filled with lint, mold bread, and who knows what else… Was that a lobster? "One seat left for the trip of a life time." He ended, Johnny spiraling down into the lint, dispelling chicken bones and… oh, it was just an apple core… What?! Don't look at me like that! I'd expect anything since I found out he bathed in gravy! Any who… Johnny was soon snuggly imbedded in the lint of Ed's pocket, his amber eyes filled with a slight voidness.

"You're so full of it Eddy." He commented, the look still staying on his face.

Ignoring the comment, Eddy stepped back from the two, Johnny's weight holding down Ed, the pocket holding his weight quite nicely.

"We at Ed's Hot Air Tours will only charge you, twenty-five cents." Eddy moved his hands together horizontally as he spoke, his eyes sly as he looked at Johnny. Turning his head away and closing his chocolate brown eyes, he failed to notice the fact that Ed was lifting off the ground one more, once again beginning to float away from Eddy. The brown haired boy's figure slouched slightly as he held out a hand for the money. Double D stood behind him, his eyes full of worry for his lovable oaf of a friend and Johnny, wringing his hands together as he watched them float away.

When, wondering why he hadn't received the money yet, Eddy opened his eyes, he realized what happened and scowled, beginning to run after the floating pair.

"Hey! Cough up you freeloader!" he exclaimed, running in front of them, his arm pointed at Johnny as he glared intensely. Confusion replaced his anger as Ed grabbed his arm, pulling the brown haired boy forward slightly.

"Um, Ed?" he questioned, trying to break the hold before he was pulled along fully, his friend float higher into the air. Eddy whimpered nervously, looking down at the ground, which seemed so very far away… and it was. He gasped as he was stuck into the bubble, his upper torso still out in the air, his hands clutching on the pink bubble in fear. Johnny laughs almost insanely, gazing over the scene in excitement, loving the new experience of being in the air.

"Staay caaalm!" Double D called, making the bald boy turn his head to look at him. Double D stared up at the scene, worried for his friends.

"Curse my inventive ways…" he muttered as he watched, raising his hands to cup around his mouth, calling out. "No sudden movements now. Do you hear me?" as he began to walk towards the highly floating trio to keep them in sight.

Johnny leaned out of Ed's pocket, his eyes shining with interest and a smile on his lips as he stared down at Double D, Plank in hand.

"What'd he say?" he asked himself, before he turned so that his body hung over the edge backward, smiling happily at his plank of a friend. "Race ya to the top buddy!" he then proceeded to crawl up Ed, gripping onto his trench coat as he did so, Plank pressing against the bubble on his way up. He grunted slightly as he did so, before he sighed as he got to the top, collapsing.

"How about giving me a break once in a while speedy?" he questioned his friend, who had made it to the top first.

"Johnny! Stay in your seat!" Double D cried, watching with large eyes as he ran after them. "Oh dear…"

"Wooo!" Eddy exclaimed, getting used to the high atmosphere and realizing he wasn't going to fall. "Hey Double D! You're gum's indestructible!" he yelled. 'You never cease to amaze me…' he thought absently, looking down at the red speck on the ground, before he shook his head, clearing the thought from it.

Near a fence, a boy-his head shaped like a square, his skin slightly tanned, a red cap sat on his head, letting three red strands of hair peek out from under it, a lime green shirt, black shorts, black tennis shoes, and an orange knapsack slung over his shoulder adorned him-rode up on his bike, a baseball bat ready to be drawn laid in the knapsack and a baseball in his hand.

"Astro Dorks at twelve o'clock." He said, smirking as he threw the ball in the air, drawing the bat and swung hard, hitting, and sending the ball whizzing high into the air straight at the bubble, making it pop on contact and expelling screams from Ed and Eddy as they began to fall.

"Awesome!" the biker exclaimed, feeling triumphant in getting his two most hated boys in the Cul-de-sac to fall. This was Kevin Radical, Eddy's arch nemesis.

The two Ed's screamed as they fell, eyes wide open, Johnny giggling as he fell as well, excitement and adrenalin rushing through them. The two Ed's feel through a light red brick colored roof, while Johnny feel straight down to the Earth, the force of his fall sending him through the ground and upside down into Chine, his eyes full of confusion.

"Huh?" he murmured, looking around, Plank clutched in his hands. His confusion morphed into excitement as he yelled, "WOW! Chinaaa!" he then clutched Plank to his chest, looking a little scared. "Just like in the cartoooons…"

Meanwhile, in America, Double D was rushing up yellow stairs, panting as he talked out loud to himself.

"If my calculations are correct- They should have landed-" his eyes widened as he reached the door to a certain room that he had wished he hadn't been right about, dread clear in his sky blue eyes. "In Sarah's room…" he groaned, looking at the mess the landing had made.

A beautiful princess mirror was cracked, on of the light yellow knobs broken off of the two polls; the pristine white rug bulged in one direction; a random white teddy bear laid on the floor; the yellow polls holding up the canopy bed tilted forward, the top of the bed broken in half; a gaping hold in the red ceiling, ugly cracks marring the once beautiful texture; in another corner of the ceiling the plaster had come of in a tornado shape, showing the lines of the roof that hung over it; a loose pipe was spilling out crystal blue water; one of the doors to the closet ripped off it's hinges; a blue dresser tipped over to lay against the ripped off door; a once straight lamp bent beyond repair; a picture of a boy with braces and curly hair torn partly.

Ed sat up, a metal wire wrapped around his head tightly.

"I'm a forg" he told Double D, seemingly untroubled of what he had done to his sister's room

"Ed! Don't you realize that you damaged- Nay! _Destroyed _Sarah's bedroom?!" Double D exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air and clutching his head as he threw it back. It was with that action that he saw Eddy, his lower body under the collapsed bed and his face squished in a rectangular shape to the floor.

"Eddy! Get up! Hurry! We need to find tacks, fabric and a laid!" he exclaimed, pulling and shaking Eddy's arm, before he finally succeeded in pulling him up some, revealing a book was plastered to his face. It fell off, revealing Eddy's marred face. One pupil conquered his whole eye, the other pupil smaller than normal, the part of his face that had been pressed against by the book was a rash red, his lips curled up unpleasantly.

As he looked down, he saw what the white book said, _Sarah's Diary_, a huge lock on the upper right corner, and a pink teddy bear face in the left. His face returned to normal, he stared down at the book in contemplation.

"Hmmm… What'd ya know?!" he said, smiling as he swiped up the diary, provoking Ed-the wire gone-to come over to see what had happened. "It's Sarah's diary!" he exclaimed, standing up and staring down at the private possession. He then lifted it into the air and leaned forward, hitting Double D in the face by accident and sending him into another direction. Eddy bit his lips excitedly.

"Let's make some popcorn and read it!"

Ed, in a panic, crawled under his sister's bed and popping up into Eddy's arms, eyes filled with terror.

"It's Sarah's Eddy!" he yelled, staring at the diary. "Put it back! Get away from it!" he ordered, pushing his friend away frantically, not wanting to get in trouble. Eddy growled at the other as he tried to bet it back from the stronger and taller boy.

"_I'll _take that thank you." Double D said crisply, taking the diary from Ed's hand. His right hand supported the possession flat on his palm, his left hand arched delicately on top; his eyes closed in a superior way.

"Ed's right Eddy. A diary is a written record of one's private and personal thoughts," he told Eddy, shifting the book so he held it by the bottom, his left hand moving to hold it on it's side. "Fortunately, there will be no reading of _this _intimate leaguer. Not while I'm present-" Double D continued, waving his left pointer finger at Eddy, before the short boy snatched it away.

He stared down at the diary with large and eager eyes.

"At last. My revenge! Mwahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahah!" he exclaimed, falling flat on his back and flailing his legs, his eyes closed as he held on tight to the diary.

The girl they were talking about was Sarah Somethingorother, Ed's baby sister. She was rude to all of the Ed's and could pack quite a punch. The slightly disturbing laughter was cut off at the sound of an approaching voice.

"… The heck are you talking about Jimmy?" questioned the voice, curious. None other than Sarah-her long orange hair swishing slightly as she walked, silver hoop earings, a pink tank showing her stomach slightly, slightly loose jeans, and black tennis shoes adorning her-, and her friend, Jimmy Fragile-overly huge braces on his teethe, a long sleeved blue sweater, white long pants and brown tennis shoes adorned him-, were walking up the steps happily.

"Tea Sarah. The art of relaxation. Everybody's doing it."

"It's Sarah!" Ed exclaimed, his hands shaking nervously as he listened to his baby sister approaching. "We are so doomed!" he cried, holding the top of his head. "Help me guys!" he pleaded, Double D already trying to right a table lamp. "She'll tell Mom, and then Mom'll tell Dad and then he'll say: 'Not now, I just go home from work!" he rambled, running around as Eddy tried to slip Sarah's diary in between her two mattresses, placing it vertically instead of horizontally, pushing down on the mattress to make it lie flat and hide the book.

"I'm not in my happy place Eddy!" he cried out, flailing around while Eddy growled at the diary, before he took it out.

"Where am I supposed to put this-" he cut himself off at Jimmy's words, ever getting nearer to the door, his eyes filled with unsureness.

"… And stretch your muscles. Soothing." He told his friend.

"Boy, that's stupid." Replied Sarah, her tone starting with a sarcastic excitement, before it dropped to boredom. "Let's try on shoes Jimmy." She suggested.

Meanwhile, Double D was sweeping madly, Ed was clutching to the bed pole, and Eddy was looking around frantically for a place to hide the diary.

"Double D! Think fast!" he decided, throwing the book to his sweeping friend, who, a bit surprised at the action, simply watched as it flew over his head and out the window, his gaze observant, before it changed to sarcasm. "Oh, _that_ was brilliant Eddy." He told his friend, pointing out the window as he looked at the brown haired boy.

"I GOT IT!" yelled Ed as he ran at Double D, intending to get the diary, but accidentally took his friend with him as he flew out of the window, Eddy following soon after in an attempt to get away before Sarah saw him.

"…and it was such a cute squirrel too." Continued Jimmy as he and Sarah entered room, both of the children stopping in their tracks at the sight of the room.

Sarah's eyes filled with shock and sadness.

"Oh no… ED!" she screamed, immediately blaming her older brother even though he wasn't in the room, flailing her arms in the air as she jumped off the ground in her anger, her lavender colored tongue showing as she screamed. Her friend flinched in fear as she landed on the ground, the girl's stature menacing. "Wait till I get my hands on that-that…" she began, stomping over to her bed, clenching and unclenching her fists, faltering in the middle of her sentence, tears welling up in her eyes, before she leaned on the base of her bed, crying out, "My room's a wreeeck!" in sorrow, crying into her folded arms.

Jimmy's eyes welled up slightly as he walked up to his friend, wanting to comfort her, his hands curled up into light fists under his chin.

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet Sarah." He told her, spreading out his arm, ready for a hug that he knew she desperately needed.

"Oh Jimmy!" Sarah cried, walking into his arms, placing her head on his shoulder. "This is a full _pager_ for my diary… &gasp&" Sarah's eyes then snapped open, realization dawning on her. Something was absent from the room

"MY DIARRRRY!!"

Double D sat up from the bushes, looking panicked, while Eddy sat up from behind a lawn chair, the same expression on his own face.

"Quickly! We need to find Sarah's Diary Eddy! Or who knows what she'll do?!" Double D exclaimed, searching hurriedly through the bushes. Eddy hurried around the lawn, trying to find the book himself, ducking to the ground and looking through the grass. Ed shook a barbeque, hoping his beloved sister's book would fall out.

"I know what she'll do, and it won't be fresh linen." He said, looking over his shoulder worriedly at Double D as he neared him. Said pale boy looked at Ed for a moment, making sure he had heard right.

"… Well put Ed…" he answered, looking away from his friend, scanning the perimeter with his eyes.

Eddy stood up from the ground, his chocolate brown eyes filled with realization, before he glanced at his friends.

"Oookay uhhh… Enough lookin'" he ordered, as he turned to face his friends, his hands, previously hidden in front of him, quickly shifting so they were behind his back.

"But Eddy, the d-diary!" Double D reminded, stuttering as Eddy pulled-him by the arm, and Ed by the neck-away from the lawn.

"I'm in my happy place Double D!" Ed exclaimed as they rounded the corner.

Meanwhile, Sarah was looking under her bed for her diary furiously.

"I'm sure it'll turn up, Sarah." Jimmy said optimistically, looking over his shoulder at his friend as she growled.

"WHERE! IS IT?!" she screamed, stomping to her window.

"Wow, Sarah. Can you, like, yell any louder?" at the sound of the voice, Sarah leaned out of the window to see a girl-short blonde hair that ended just above her chin, a black short sleeved shirt, a white tank top, baggy dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes adorned her-standing out on the lawn. This was Nazz Valentine(or, Scankity Slut Slut! I LOVE Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! &cough&… Ignore this). She was a tomboyish girl that every guy liked… for some reason unknown.

"Take a hike, doll face!" Sarah spat at her, hitchhiking her thumb before she walked away from the window and back into her room irritably.

Jimmy, wanting to clear things up, walked to the window, leaning out sideways slightly.

"Sarah's Diary is missing." He told them, earning shocked looks from Nazz and Kevin, who had just recently walked up.

"Man, that's horrible." Nazz sympathized, a light fist curled up with her left hand, while her right was raised in the air, her golden amber eyes gilled with worry.

Kevin, getting over the shock, looked to the side, arms crossed, his black eyes filled with boredom.

"_Yeah_ a real drag…" he muttered unenthusiastically.

"No problem! Kevin and I can help you find it!" Nazz offered, throwing her hands forward nonchalantly before she stood straight and clasped her hands together, unaware the Kevin was giving her a 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' look, before it was lost with annoyance as Nazz nudged him in the ribs.

"Aww man…" he muttered, slouching over with his hands in his pockets while Nazz laughed.

**pb**

Ed and Double D peaked their heads around the right side of the fence, both looking out to see if Sarah was coming their way.

"No sign of Sarah Eddy." Double D whispered. His brow furrowed at the sound of excited snickering, and he looked over his shoulder to see Eddy, his back to them, hunched over slightly as he stared at something they couldn't see. Turning around, the two tall boys stared at Eddy suspiciously.

When he finally realized he was being watched, Eddy looked over his shoulder, before he turned around, shifting his hands behind him and smiling cheesily, trying to throw off the suspicion.

Double D and Ed stared at Eddy, Double D crossing his arms.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us?" he inquired, the knowledge that he knew what it was clearly in his tone and sky blue eyes.

Eddy snickered, still smiling, and looked around, avoiding Double D's gaze.

"Uh… no." he said, barely keeping back his laughter. He then gave a small shout as he was pulled from his spot by his feet, Ed holding him upside down, his face set into a determined look.

"What's _your _problem?" Eddy asked rudely, his shirt hanging off of his stomach as he stared up at his friends, letting his hands drop to his sides.

"Hand it over Eddy." Double D ordered, on hand on his hip while the other was raised up in the air, ready for the said object.

Eddy smiled. "I have no idea _what_ you're talking about." He replied, shrugging while he silently thought Double D looked much like a girl in that pose… then again, when didn't he?

Double D sighed.

"Ed?" he said, giving his friend the signal, resulting in him shaking Eddy fiercely and provoking exclamations from the short boy.

A very familiar book fell onto the ground, soon being picked up by Double D.

"Just as I thought!" Double D said accusingly, glaring at the book. "You ran off with Sarah's Diary! That's- saturated in drool!" he exclaimed, holding up a hand to prove his point, the clear substance dripping disgustingly, his eyes trained on the hand in revulsion. "And its spine is bent!" he added, peering at the bent spine. He then clutched the diary to his chest, eyes wide. "We can't return it in this condition!"

Ed walked towards Double D, still carrying Eddy upside down by his feet. Smirking, Eddy grabbed onto one of Double D's legs to throw him off balance.

"Good! 'Cause I haven't started reading it yet." He said slyly, taking the book from Double D's hands and flipping him over so that he could hold him upside down by one of his feet.

'He's so light…' he thought absently, blinking in surprise.

"I'm not in my happy place guys!" Ed exclaimed as he ran out of the alley the fence made.

"I'm really not enjoying this Eddy!" Double D exclaimed, looking a little sick as Eddy continued to hold him upside down by one foot.

Ignoring him, Eddy took one of his thick strands of hair to pick the lock on the diary.

"Ok, I've had about enough now!" Double D added, looking a little green around the gills. The lock sprung open, and Eddy smirked in triumph.

"Ta-da!"

Double D raised a hand to his mouth, his cheeks puffing out.

"I'm losing it… I'm losing it…!" he warned, before Eddy abruptly dropped, him, making Ed look back in fascination.

"Bingo! Take five lumpy." Eddy ordered, smiling.

"Double D lost it all over the ground Eddy…" Ed told him as he let his friend go, the brown haired boy landing on his stomach, the diary opened to about the middle, grinning like a hyena. He laughed like one as well as he spotted the name 'Double D'.

"Listen to this!" he exclaimed. "Dear Diary, Double D is so cute!" he read out loud, his eyes widening slightly at the words, thought the grin stayed in place. Ed looked over his shoulder, confused at the words Eddy read out. His sister liked Double D? "Last night I dreamt h-he gave me a… horsy…" he read, stuttering as he felt his face heat up slightly, glaring at the words for moment. That stupid little twerp! No one should write about Double D like that! No way would he buy that scrawny little piece of crap anything in her entire life! Why he oughtta- Wait! He might look suspicious!

Looking back at Double D he laughed.

"A horsy! Hahahahaha!"

"Me? And Sarah?" Double D questioned, sounding a little confused, his sky blue eyes filled with bewilderment as he thought it over. He smirked.

'Take that you little bitch!' he thought, looking back to the diary, before he realized that he was feeling something close to… jealousy? No, it couldn't be… annoyance! Right! He couldn't help but grit his teeth slightly when Ed teased Double D,

"Sitting in a tree!" smiling happily at the other tall boy as he nudged him lightly in the side.

Eddy, not wanting to look odd, stood up and added,

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" looking up at Double D with amused eyes, inwardly berating himself for even _thinking_ he could be jealous when it came to Sarah.

"Oh, look! An Eddy drawing!" Ed exclaimed, gaining the other boy's attention to a small, crudely drawn Eddy picture, his tongue sticking out. "And another!" he added, as Eddy flipped the page, the small drawing now moved forward, a dollar sign floating in front of it. The next page showed the drawing's left foot ahead of him, a cane in his hand.

"That 'aint me!" Eddy exclaimed as he flipped the pages, slowly going faster.

"It seems Sarah would like to pursuer a career in animation." Double D observed, as the pages formed the Eddy drawing walking, Dollar signs floating around him, his tongue still sticking out.

"What a loser." Eddy commented, annoyed, just as a lightning bolt stuck the Eddy drawing, making him explode into ashes, only his eyes remaining on the small pile of ash.

"Oh look! Eddy's a smudge." Commented Ed with interest, before a brick fell onto the pile of ash, producing loud laughs from Ed, and restrained giggles from Double D.

'How dare that stupid twerp!' Eddy thought, growling.

"Grrrrrrrr-"

**pbpb**

"-rrrrrrr…" ended Sarah, glaring into he distance.

"Don't worry Sarah," Jimmy assured his friend, gesturing over to Kevin and Nazz, Nazz watching as Kevin dug through a garbage can. "We'll find your diary, honest." He said as Kevin lifted his head out of the can, shaking his head. Nazz giggled, and pointed to the next can in line, Kevin groaning as he walked to it, taking off the top and began searching through the garbage.

A tall boy-oddly styled blew hair, his skin a lighter version of Johnny's, a yellow short sleeved shirt with a thick red stripe going horizontal in the middle, loose turquoise jeans and huge red and white tennis shoes adorned him-bent over, his tongue sticking out in concentration, before he picked up a rock, his determined purple eyes flashing with failure.

"The space beneath the rock is vacant- she who gives migraines." He informed Sarah. This is Rolf Norksheneeoogen. He came from… who knows where, and is generally nice to the Ed's, as long as they don't annoy him.

Sarah turned away from him, her eyes welling up again.

"I want my diarrry!" she cried, making Rolf flinch and feel sorry for her as he rubbed at her eyes, before she ran off.

"Speaking of vacant," Kevin said, gaining Rolf's attention as he leaned against the trash can he had finished searching. "Has anyone seen Dork, Dork, and Dork?" he questioned, referring to the Eds

**pbpbpb**

"Wow! Good thing that cleared up, huh Ed?" Eddy teased as he read from the diary, laughing at his orange haired friend, who was pouting sadly while Double D glared at Eddy.

"Enough is enough Eddy! My _mind_ is _rittled _with unpleasant images!" he cried out, clenching his fists in the air, eyes closed tight. "I implore you, please stop reading the diary!" he begged, his hands pressing together.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Kevin as he walked near the Eds, Double's eyes widened in shock as he looked in the peripheral of his vision of look at Kevin. "You are busted!" Kevin declared, making Double D's pupils expand in fear, making him look like a deer caught in headlights as he shivered.

Seeing Double D's look, and, also worried what might happened, Eddy rushed to his friend's side and grabbed onto Kevin/

"Shhh!"

"What the-" Kevin exclaimed before he was pulled into the alley the fence made.

A little later, Kevin glared down at Eddy.

"Wait a go bucko," he started, watching as Eddy finished the touches on the knot tying the rope to Kevin, who was tied to a tree. "You've reached a new low in dork history." He finished as Ed ran by, laughing.

"Ha!" laughed Eddy, pulling tight and causing one of Kevin's eyes to bulge for a moment. "Jealous? Asta lavista ba-by!" he exclaimed as he ran off.

"I do apologize for the abruptive accommodations Kevin. Sae la vie!" he told him, running after his chums.

Kevin rolled his eyes, before he looked to the side.

"This story needs subtitles…"

**pbpbpbpb**

"We've _broken _the _law_!" Double D exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air, eyes wide as he stared at his friends. "Not _only_ have we taken one's personal belongs-" he began, clutching his head, before he wrapped his arms around his friends so he could continue in a quieter fashion. "-but, (I don't know what he says, it's really mumbled…), abduction, and detaining one against their will!" he cried out, completely unaware of Eddy's slight blush as he caught Double D's soft scent, but it quickly faded to annoyance as his friend ran off to stand half a foot away from them.

"What to do? What to do?" he questioned himself, pressing two fingers to his cranium and looking off to the side. "I could use some help here!" he exclaimed, waving his hand in the air.

His friends stared at him blankly, before Ed smiled.

"I forget what we're doing!" he exclaimed, earning a 'You moron' look from Eddy.

"That's it!" Double D exclaimed, smiling happily. "I suggest we sneak back to the house, we bury the book within it's boundaries-" he began, rubbing his hands together as the plot formed in his mind, earning an intrigued expression from Eddy. "-and deceptively plead _amnesia!_" he ended, making Eddy smile widely.

"I _like_ that!" he exclaimed, admiration and mirth shining in his chocolate brown eyes. "Double D, that's _so_ underhanded," he stated, making a claw with his hand, smirking at his braniac friend, making him blink, before his eyes widened in realization, his sky blue orbs gaining a slightly perturbed and shameful look as he said softly,

"Oh dear, you're right." He murmured, before he covered his mouth, one of his eyes twitching slightly.

"I'm rubbin' off on ya Double D." Eddy told him as he walked by, not even thinking about how his heart seemed to swell with pride at the words, Double D's eyes following him.

"Happy place, happy place, happy place!" Ed chanted, looking back at Double D as he passed him. Double D looked away from them, sorrow and regret welling up in him. As he removed his hands.

"Betrayed by my own vocabulary…"

**pbpbpbpbpb**

"Haalo?!" Rolf called as he popped his head out of the sewer. Nazz looked around a light pole while Jimmy and Sarah looked in the bushes, still searching for the little girl's diary. Sarah ran off, quickly being followed by Jimmy.

"Wait for me Sarah!" he exclaimed, Nazz and Rolf disappearing.

Eddy peeked over the side of the fence he was pressed against, making sure no one was coming, while Ed wrung his hands as he watched him, waiting for the go, and Double D, seemingly gone insane, was wrapping tape around him mouth, his mutters of,

"Bad mouth. Bad mouth. Bad." Getting slightly more muffled with each layer added. When he noticed Ed, he paused, his gaze questioning. Smiling, Ed stated,

"Tape!"

"The coast is clear," whispered Eddy, one hand in his pocket as he peeked around the corner. "Let's move out." He ordered, looking back at his friends.

Whistling as they walked, Eddy, Ed, and Double D, being carried by Ed, walked to the back lawn of Ed's home. Once they were almost around the corner, Ed placed a tape cacoonafied-except for his eyes and legs-Double D on his feet, who proceeded to wobble forward.

"Off you go mister!" Ed exclaimed, peeking around the corner cautiously.

Eddy stared at his back, confused as to why Double D was wrapped in tape in the first place, before he took Ed's ankles into his hand and threw him yelled,

"Will you move it?!" before he looked around to make sure no one was around, and going around the corner himself. He then jogged into the yard, looking around, for a place to hide the diary. Once he spotted the lawn chair from earlier, he grinned.

"Oh. This'll do fine." He said silkily, placing the diary on the chair, and folding over the folding part of it, only to have it pop back up. He tired again, this time placing his foot on the chair first. It popped back up. Push. Pop. Push. Pop. He began to do it faster, harder, needing to get this over with, to finally finish this whole experience( 0.0 I really made sexual innuendo with this didn't I?). Finally, he tried from behind, hopping onto the folding part of the lawn chair, and sending the book whizzing out of it. He watched it leave, a little annoyed that he couldn't get it to stay.

"Let's bury that book!" exclaimed Ed, holding up a shovel excitedly. It was then that he noticed the book flying right at him, and his eyes widened. "Dead book's attacking! Duck!" he yelled. Quickly dodging it.

Double D was finally getting the cacoon of tape off his body, pushing it off with his hands and gasping.

"&gasp& I'm _sweating_!" he exclaimed, before he was hit by the book and knocked over. "Bleecghk!" was the sound that was emitted when he was hit.

Ed's fingers wiggled nervously as he stared at his friend, Eddy approaching, his own face worried as well.

"Are you alright Double D?" Ed questioned.

Double D stood up, groaning slightly, red marks on his chin from the fall, before he looked up at his hat, which bulged with the shape of the book.

"Well, I deserve that…" he said, reaching under his hat to reveal a few long locks of jade green hair fall out as he retrieved the book.

This caused Eddy's eyes to widen in fear, as did Ed's, except he was shivering fearfully.

Double D, after tucking his hair back in, stared at his friends, wondering why they were staring. They had seen it before.

"What?"

"HEY?!" he whipped around to see Sarah glaring fiercely at him.

'Oh… that's why… Oh good lord!' he thought as he shivered in terror

"That's _my_ diary!"

Ed ran screaming to one of the fences, clawing at the wood as he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Shrivel! Run! Feast the turkey!" he exclaimed frantically.

Double D smiled as sweetly as he could at Sarah, trying not to make her angrier as she stomped towards him. Before he hid behind the book, flinching when she snatched it away.

"You better not have read anything!" she growled, earning a shaken and slightly shameful look from Double D.

"Me? Never." He answered shaking his head as he clutched his hands to his chest.

Eddy walked up to Double D's side, glaring at the girl.

"You should be happy we found it for ya Sarah!" he yelled, earning a 'Don't!' look from Double D.

As Sarah read over a few pages, she scowled.

"There's _drool_ stains all over these pages!" she growled, looking back at them accusingly, "YOU LOOKED AT MY DIARY!" she screamed, flipping them off!(watch the episode! She only had four fingers, so she's flipping them off!)

Eddy glared at Double D, blaming him for some reason.

"Wait to go Double D." earning a worried look from his skinny friend.

Jimmy waved as Sarah stomped towards them, clutching her diary in her hands.

"Well, it's been nice knowin' ya!" he called to them.

"Do somethin' Ed! She's your sister!" Eddy exclaimed as he back up away from the little girl. Ed twiddled his fingers for a moment before he exclaimed,

"We're goners Eddy!" making the short boy slam his eyes closed and flinch.

"Give 'em the ol', one, two, buckle my shoe Sarah!" Jimmy cheered, punching the air.

Double D backed up until he was next to Eddy, shivering and trying to think of something in desperation.

"I-isn't there something we could do to make you feel better?" he asked, his knees knocking together. "Sarah?!"

He gasped as Eddy shot his hand into his pocket, rummaging without his permission.

"Um, can I _help_ you?!" he said irritably, glaring at Eddy as he frantically searched for something that could help. When he finally found it, he pulled it out of the pocket, revealing it to be a giant piece of the gum they had tried earlier.

"Got it!"

"She'll never go for the gum Eddy!" Double D exclaimed as Eddy took off the label and shoved it into his mouth.

"Shut up and start chewin'!" he ordered.

"Eddy! Sarah's getting closer!" Ed exclaimed, writhing his fingers as his baby sister came ever nearer, growling.

"Faster Double D!" Eddy exclaimed, watching as Double D had just as must trouble as himself. "Chew, chew! Come on!

"My jaw's cramping…" Double D complained. Eddy looked to the side, seeing Sarah getting so close.

"Hurry! Blow a bubble!" he exclaimed, going behind Double D. His eyes filled with confusion as Ed grabbed Double D's cheeks, making him stop his chewing in shock.

"Blow a bubble Double D!" he exclaimed, before he pressed his lips to Double D's and blew, making Eddy's eyes widen as he hardly registered Double D's hat inflating. Had Ed just… had he just kissed Double D? He felt his stomach gurgle in repulsion, staring at he blew air in his skinny friend. There was that feeling again. That feeling that was like jealousy, but wasn't… right? Dispelling the thought from his mind, he wrapped his arms around Double D's waist so he wouldn't get left behind as Ed and Double D began to float.

"See ya later, half pint!" he called down to Sarah, insulting her to make the odd feeling close to jealousy, but wasn't, go away. It helped a bit, plus, he could smell Double D's scent as he pressed his cheek against his back, staring down at the little monster, his legs flailing.

"ED! YOU GET BACK HERE OR I'M TELLING MOM!" she screamed, making Ed detach his lips from Double D's.

"Don't tell Mom Sarah!" he pleaded.

Double D, his cheeks puffed out and pink, struggled with keeping the air in, knowing exactly where it came from. A tear escaped from one of his eyes.

"I've got Ed germs! He exclaimed, before he let his breath go, causing his hat to slowly deflate as they fell fast towards the ground.

"Have mercy, child of the Nether World!" Ed pleaded as they began to fall.

Eddy tightened his grip on Double D, burying his face into his soft shirt, inhaling his sweet scent, fear pulsating in his veins.

'Don't let us die!' he thought as they descended.

**pbpbpbpbpbpb**

Sarah sat on her newly fixed bed happily, her left palm holding one of her cheeks as she wrote.

_Dear Diary,_

_My brother and that __stupid__ Eddy, got what they deserved today. Double D looked __so__ innocent… But you know what they say! Give those cute one's an inch, and they take a __mile__!_

Ed, chewed happily on a piece of gum, his arm stuck into a huge pile above, his right cheek connected with a long gob as well. (Arg! I can't describe it! The image is grossing me out! Just watch the episode if you want that description!)

"Once again, our days ends with the three of us-" began Double D, looking up as Eddy continued. "-Stuck together in some nutty way- But wait. We have a guest tonight!" he ended, looking up as Johnny, stuck side-ways to Eddy's shoe, and Plank attached to another. His arms were folded across his chest and he was glaring angrily.

"I like the way Johnny's stuck." Ed stated.

Johnny had an exasperated look on his face as he stared at Plank.

"Boy. Plank, how the heck did we end up here? If you weren't so scared of being turned into chop sticks, we'd still be in China!" he exclaimed, moving his hands to his hips.

"Would somebody scrape this guy off my foot? Please?" Eddy asked glaring at the annoying boy.

**pbpbpbpbpbpbpb**

After the gum had dried enough for them to flake off Ed's wall, Johnny ran home, saying something about a bed time story, while Ed went to bathe in his tub of gravy. Eddy and Double D walked back to his place, Eddy grumbling under his breath about how he'd never be able to get the gum out of his hair.

"Well Eddy, I hope this has taught you a lesson. You should never take someone else's possession." Double D lectured, earning a look from Eddy.

"Shut up Sock Head! This is all your fault!"

Double D raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Mine?"

"Yes yours!"

"And pray tell, how is it my fault Eddy?"

"If you hadn't made that stupid gum-"

"It was your idea Eddy!"

"So you say!"

"ARG! You are so infuriating!"

"Takes on to know one!"

"… That doesn't even make any sense!"

"You wish you could make sense!"

"Eddy, you're just rambling now!"

"I know you are, but what am I?!"

"Oh for the love of- Never mind!"

By this time, the two boys had reached Eddy's door to his room, and Double D opened the door and walked in, silent.

Eddy glared at him as he stormed into his room, slamming the door closed behind him.

"Oh no! We're not finished here!"

"Eddy-"

"This conversation is not ending until you admit this is your fault!"

"Eddy-"

"And another thing-"

"EDDY!" Double D screamed, making Eddy stop with his rant and glare at him.

"What?!"

Double D sighed.

"If you don't hurry, you'll have to shave your head," he told Eddy, making his eyes widen.

"Oh shit!"

"Language!" Double D called after him as Eddy rushed into the bathroom, slamming it behind him. Sighing once more, Double D carefully slipped off his shorts and proceeded to peel off the pink, gooey substance, wincing it made a loud snap when it finally came off.

"Why did I even listen to Eddy?" He asked himself as he slipped his shorts back on. "I mean, his plans usually fail… and I listen to him on an experiment? It makes no sense!" he continued, taking off his shirt and peeling the small piece of gum off. "But then again… why do I listen to him at all?" he inquired quietly, slipping the shirt back on and peeling the gum off his hat, leaving it on his head. "Because he's the leader? That can't be it. He's too arrogant to be taken seriously. Because we're friends? … Maybe… but that still doesn't seem right…" he muttered, before he yelped slightly as he pulled the gum from his chin, leaning more red marks. He sighed. "I suppose I'll have to research this more…"

It was then that Eddy came back out; a towel wrapped around his waist and dry his hair.

"That warning was right on time! All the gum's gone!" he exclaimed. Laying the towel over his shoulders. He didn't seem to notice as Double D stared at him, eyes wide. Eddy, when not wearing anything but a towel, was nothing special, but still, double D felt his cheeks grow hot. What was this odd feeling?

"Hey, you alright there Double D?" Eddy questioned, and suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder. "Your face is getting red."

Double D gulped, before he nodded slightly.

"I-I'm fine."

Eddy didn't look convinced.

"Are you-" he cut himself off as his phone rang and he walked over to it. "Hello, this is Eddy's party pad, what pleasure can I assist you with?" Eddy said smoothly on the phone, making Double D hold back a small giggle. Eddy's brow furrow.

"Huh? … Oh, sorry Mrs. Whatchamacallit." He apologized, making Double D stand straighter. His mother? On the phone? "Yeah… yeah, he's right here." He said, taking the phone away from his ear and holding it out to Double D. "Your Mom."

Taking the phone, Double D was very unsure what would happen. After the apocalypse notes, Double D had decided to stay at Eddy's until it was safe… was it safe now?

"Hello?"

"Eddward! Where have you been?!" his mother exclaimed. "Your Father and I have been worried sick!"

Double D gulped.

"I'm sorry Mother. I just… there were all these insane sticky notes and-"

"Insane? Young man, your Father and I are not insane!" his mother cried indignantly. "Our sticky notes are practical!"

Double D bit his lip.

"Then what about the ones that made me insert lint into my bellybutton? Or the one that said to put Father's suit on Rolf's pig Wilbur? Or the one that told me to get sugar from the Kankers?"

There was a long pause on the other line.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" she questioned, sounding confused.

"All of those sticky notes told me to-"

"Eddward, I, nor your Father, never made sticky notes like that. Are you well?"

Double D felt his heart stop at his Mother's words. They had never… Then… that means… Double D turned creakily to look at Eddy, who was staring at the floor where stood, rubbing the back of his neck and biting his lip. So Eddy had… And he tricked him… but told him he had… and he didn't…

"… Mother, I'll call you back…"

"But Eddward-"

"It'll only be a few minutes Mother."

"… Alright." And the other line hung up.

Setting the phone on its hook, he stared at Eddy, who didn't dare speak or look at him.

"Eddy… we need to talk."

**An explanation later…**

"So… What you're telling me is… You tricked me by writing the sticky notes. Then, you told me you did, but I didn't believe you… the result being, I didn't believe you when you told me the truth about your lies?" Double D summed up, earning a nod from Eddy, who ran a hand through his hair.

"Pretty much sums it up." He replied, glancing at the other. "So, you messed up, huh Sock Head?" he questioned, smirking slightly.

Double D sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not even going to answer Eddy." He muttered, before he smiled slightly at his friend.

Eddy blinked, looking around, before he looked back at Double D.

"… What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Double D shrugged.

"Nothing… Is it alright if I stay here tonight, before I go home tomorrow, Eddy?" he questioned, not wanting to just barge in this late at night.

Eddy scratched his head.

"Sure, why not." He agreed, standing and going to his closet to his dresser to get his night clothes.

Double D smiled and stood from the bed as well.

"I'll call Mother then, and tell her I'll be there in the morning." He said, walking to the phone.

Eddy nodded.

"Alright…"

**pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb**

Once they were both in their night clothes, and had finished the usual routine of reading, and massaging, Eddy still complaining and grumbling about that, they slipped under the covers quietly, in the same positions they had always used.

Just when Double D was about to fall asleep, Eddy murmured,

"Hey… Double D?"

Thinking conversation need eye contact, Double D turned over so he was facing Eddy.

"Yes, Eddy?" he questioned, smiling slightly.

Eddy bit the inside of his cheek, before he looked down at the mattress and asked,'

"When Ed did that… thing and made your hat expand… it kind of looked like a…" he trailed off, the dark room hiding the light blush.

"A what?" Double D asked, his sky blue gaze curious.

"It looked like a… kiss." Eddy managed out, his gaze burning a hole into the covers.

Double D's eyes widened, his face turning red

"A k-k-kiss?" he stuttered. "Of course it wasn't! Why are you even saying that?! He just blew air into my mouth!"

Eddy looked up sharply at Double D, glaring slightly.

"I just wanted to tell you so that if your parents are told what happened based on Sarah, you'll be able to tell 'em what really happened! And no stuttering Sock Head! That'll make them believe you're lying!" Eddy spat back, making Double D blink, before he looked away.

"… Thanks." He muttered, not meeting Eddy's eyes, his face still red.

Eddy shrugged.

"No problem."

'He looks too girl when his face is red' Eddy thought, staring at his friend, before he looked away.

"That's all. So… you can go back to sleep." Eddy said. When he heard Double D turn over, his muscles relaxed. It was even weirder to have Double D facing him when they were in the same bed, let alone their position now…

"Goodnight Eddy…" Double D said quietly as he closed his eyes.

Eddy grunted.

"'Night Sock Head." He returned. Once his friend was breathing deeply and soundly, Eddy sighed, closing his own eyes. Tonight was the last night Double D was staying with him… It sucked… Big time. Though, he didn't know why. Eddy sighed once more as he began to fall asleep himself, his breath slowing. This would be the last time he would wake up to see Sock Head's sky blue eyes… why did his stomach clench at that thought?

**pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb**

In the morning, Eddy had watched tiredly as Double D packed up his stuff, rushing around his room and panting as he did.

"You owe me four comics Double D, you got that?" he told his friend as he finally finished packing, the other bending over to zip his suitcase up...

Double D smiled.

"I'll give you one of my books if you want."

Eddy rolled his eyes.

"No offense but, your books stink Double D."

Double D sighed. "I suppose they would be to you." He said, smiling slightly at the look on Eddy's face. Picking up his suitcase, he turned to Eddy and smiled.

"Well… I'm off. I have a lot of unloading to do." He said.

Eddy licked his teeth as he stared at Double D, the room silent.

"… Well, I better see you tomorrow Double D, or it'll be your head!" he finally exclaimed, breaking the nervous silence.

Double D rolled his eyes.

"Charming as usual, eh Eddy?"

Eddy smirked.

"As always Double D!"

Double D giggled slightly, before he walked to the door. He paused for a moment, before he looked over his shoulder.

"We should have another sleep over soon. You know, before we become 'men'" he said, earning a slight smile from Eddy.

"Yeah… yeah that'd be cool." Returned Eddy. And then, he was gone, and Eddy was alone in his day clothes, staring at the door.

"… That'd be really cool Sock Head…" he muttered, laying back on his back and staring at the ceiling.

**imsooooooooooooooooooooooosorryididntpostpleaseforgivemepleasepleaseplease!!**

**Like it says in the last break, so sorry I didn't post this yesterday! I had to do the whole episode this time! GRAH! It took three to four hours or more to get this done! How can a 10 minute episode take that long damnit?! Anywho! The next episode will be, ****It Came Outer Ed****! It's when Ed gets to call the shots on a scam! Anyway, here's the number of things I put last time, for this chapter… or… man I make no sense…**

**Words-9,244**

**Characters (no spaces)-42,420**

**Characters (spaces)-51,854**

**Lines-827**

**Pages-19**

**Paragraphs-360**


	3. It Came From Outer Ed

RevealED

**RevealED**

Disclaimer: EEnE rocks my…. Rocks! Yeah!

DD: Actually, though this term makes no sense besides that it rhymes…, the term is, Rocks my socks Kurumi-chan

Me: Ooooh… Thanks Double D! &huggles&

DD: &chokes& You're… hurting… me-!

E: &snatches DD away& Stop flirtin' Sock Head! We got a disclaimer to do! &glares at me&

DD: &glares at Eddy& I **know** that Eddy! I was merely correcting Kurumi-chan on-

E: (what Eddy hears: blah blah blah blah) &stares at Double D& '… He smells nice…'

DD: -since she- Hey! Eddy! Are you even listening?! &glares accusingly&

E: &stares&

Me: &takes picture& Kawaii! &hugs camera to chest&

E&DD: &falls to the ground from 10000 mega watt flash, unconscious&

Me: &blinks& Oh… I guess I have to do the disclaimer… Well! What can I say? I wouldn't have to be re-writing the episodes like this now would I? They would always have slash and yaoi content!

**Chapter 3: It Came From Outer Ed**

**--**

I'm sure that many people in the world like comic books, am I right? Like, they might buy a few a week or so, and they look forward to it, but sometimes their let down with what the creator has come up with? Well, there's a certain boy in a little Cul-de-sac in Peach Creek that would love ANY monster comic book he received, even if it was nothing but crap. His name, is Edward Somethingorother.

At this moment, he was reading a particularly good comic that had cost twenty-five cents, in his room, which was in the basement of his house. _The Curse of Evil Tim_, was the title, a grave drawn on the cover with a yellow-ish arm with claws coming out of the gray Earth. Ed's forest green eyes widened as he read, lowering the comic slightly to say to no one but himself,

"_The Curse of Evil Tim!_" before he continued reading. He flipped a page and covered his eyes with his left hand, turning his head away, before he peeked in between his fingers curiously, resulting in him lifting up the comic so it covered his face, once more reading from the monster comic.

Edward-or Eddy-Skipper What'shisname peered through Ed's window, his hands pressed against the glass as he tried to spot his friend. He slid his face to the right, spotting the distant figure on his bed in the corner as he read.

In the back yard, gathered near around the corner, the other Cul-de-sac kids gathered. Sarah Somethingorother sat on her magenta bike as she talked to her best friend Jimmy Fragile, who, even though he was the same age as her-9-sat on a red child's trike. Nazz Valentine (&cough& slut! &cough&) was looking at Rolf Norksheneeoogen's chest as he lifted up his shirt so Kevin Radical could look… why they were doing this? I don't know…

"I can't wait either Plank!" Johnny 2x4 exclaimed as he walked into the yard, carrying his friend Plank.

"Places people!" Eddy yelled out, clapping before throwing his arms in the air, amusement and excitement clear in his brown eyes.

"This better not bite Dork." Kevin said, glaring at Eddy before he and Rolf walked to where everyone was gathering.

Eddy, fired up, ran over to Eddward-or Double D-Marian Whatchamacallit, and leaned up against him, his look almost crazed, gaining a startled gasp from the foliage adorning boy.

"Everybody's waiting Double D!" he exclaimed, grinning widely at his friend.

"Eddy, I'm having second thoughts," Double D confessed, his sky blue eyes worried. "Ed is sure to catch onto this charade."

Eddy frowned, placing a hand on Double D's head.

"Stick to the script!" he ordered, turning him around and kicking him to his place, before he grinned again and rubbed his hands together, hopping from one foot to the other. Rushing back over to Ed's window, he began to yell and bang against it, making Ed's eyes widen and bit his lip.

"Heelp! Ed, save us! Help Ed!"

Ed, thinking the screams had come from his comic, gripped it tighter his forest green eyes filled with worry.

"Evil Tim's got Eddy…" he muttered, making Eddy glare at him through his window.

"Up here block head!" He insulted, gaining Ed's attention.

"EDDY!" Ed yelled, out of his bed in a matter of seconds and pressing his face against his high window in a matter of seconds, causing Eddy to reel back in surprise. "I got a new comic." Ed told his friend, his face smashed up against the glass as he raised his right hand to show it.

"So what?" Eddy asked, pushing in the window, which lifted Ed into the air. "We're under attack." He finished, grabbing the tall boy by the foot and pulling him out.

The kids of the Cul-de-sac had gathered around a tall tree as they waited, Kevin standing on top of Johnny, who was holding Plank, who was below Rolf as he hung over a thick tree branch, who was in front of Nazz who was leaning against the fence, who was near Jimmy who was still sitting on his trike, who was sitting next to Sarah who was on her bike.

"Stop panicking folks!" Eddy exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention as he ran towards them, pulling Ed along with his right hand. "Everything's gonna be ok! 'Cause Ed's here to save our lives!" he told them, smiling as he lifted Ed into the air, the other's head hanging.

"Yep, it's me alright." Ed confirmed, waving his hand.

"It's been terrorizing the Cul-de-sac all morning!" he explained to his tall friend, clutching his face and bringing it close to his own, eyes filled with fake fear. "Oh look! There it is!" he exclaimed, turning away from Ed and moving his head so they were looking in the same direction, pointing at what he had saw, before he glanced at Ed, biting his lip.

In the distance, a black figure began to creep towards them, it's arms stretched out and it's claws menacing. Ed's, having moved to get a better look, eyes widened, his face filled with shock and dread. Eddy, in the background, tried to keep his laughter at bay. Ed looked at his comic to check something, Eddy looking over his shoulder from a little bit away. Looking back up at the approaching beast, Ed gulped, eyes still wide, while Eddy covered his mouth, eyes closed as he almost succeeded at keeping all of the sound of his laughter in. Checking his comic once more, Ed stared in horror at the creature.

"It is the Curse of Evil Tim!"

Kevin stared at Ed in amusement as he stood on Johnny.

"What a rube!" he shot out, laughing with Johnny. Rolf turned to look at the two, smiling himself.

"The green horned Ed-boy has fallen harder than Nano's arches, yes?" he put in. "No?" he added, as that was the way he talked. The laughing was silenced as Eddy, somehow, jumped back and stretched far enough to cover both Rolf's & Kevin's mouths with his hands, while he covered Johnny's with his foot.

"Shh!"

Ed turned toward them, eyes still wide in fear.

"It has come to dissect our internal organs and feed them to the minions of Hades!" he told them, causing Jimmy to shiver and shake.

"_Jeepers _Sarah!" he exclaimed, earning a worried look from his friend. "That's scaring the Mr. Bo Jangles out of me!"

Eddy leaned towards Jimmy, smirking.

"Don't worry Jimmy. You're in good hands." He assured, before he looked away innocently as he flicked the boy lightly in the back of the head, making the trike move forward. This earned a harsh punch from Sarah.

Jimmy stared down at the wheels of his trike in alarm as it didn't stop before he exclaimed,

"Runaway triiiike!" in fear and panic.

Eddy sat up from the ground, a black eye on his right eye.

"Look at _that_ Ed! Evil Tim is sucking Jimmy in!" he exclaimed, rushing up to Ed and pointing at the boy on the runaway trike.

"Aaaahaaaahaaaah!" Jimmy cried out, flailing his arms as he got closer to the monster.

Not far behind, Ed followed, a whole tree held in his strong grasp above his head.

"Crush the monsterrrr!" he exclaimed. In the distance, where the monster was, it turned out to be a clump of foliage, Double D's head popping out of the clump, his eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Look at the size of that Northern Dutch Elm!" he yelled, trying to jump away from the ever nearing boys. "Oh dear. Oh dear." He fussed as he jumped back on the wooden tree branches he used to make him taller.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Jimmy screamed, eyes closed as he neared Double D.

"I can't seem to coordinate my-" he never got to finish as Ed slammed the tree on top of the two, before he turned to face the others, his eyes filled with accomplishment.

"The curse had passed! You are safe!" he said, pointing a hand into the air, his words sounding sketchily rehearsed.

"Ho-ly Mo-ly!" Johnny exclaimed, leaning forward and making Kevin wobble with the movement before he fell off the big headed boy.

"Rolf is amused!" Rolf stated as he hung from the branch.

"So where's Jimmy dude?" Nazz questioned.

"JIMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" screamed Sarah.

Ed blinked, confused.

"Jimmy?"

Eddy, with tears in his eyes, smiled.

"Y-you gotta love 'im." He said, amused with his friend's stupidity. Ed quickly went to his knees and searched under the tree for his little sister's friend, pulling out the weak and battered boy, before he held the other close to him.

"Speak to me Jimmy!" he yelled, staring as Jimmy's head fell back as he whimpered.

"Some things are best left unsaid…" he whimpered.

The other Cul-de-sac kids laughed rudely at the boy's pain as Ed exclaimed,

"First Aid for Jimmy!"

"Choice!" Kevin smirked, leaning on Johnny's head. But their eyes widened as Ed began to blow into Jimmy's mouth, making him inflate and deflate like a party favor. Soon, Kevin and Eddy were laughing almost in unison, both holding their chests, and their eyes closed tightly.

"Are you with us Jimmy?!" Ed questioned loudly as the boy flailed under his grasp, Sarah rushing up behind Ed quickly. She then snatched Jimmy away as Ed took another huge breath, clutching her friend against her, her eyes full of fear.

"Stop it!" she yelled, her eyes almost pleading as she stared at her dumbfounded older brother. Jimmy wrapped his legs around Sarah's waist to better hold himself up(or maybe he had _other_ intentions… Hey! Don't look at me like that! It's a very compromising position!), his head moving to the crook of Sarah's neck.

"I got prune lip Sarah…" Jimmy whimpered, earning a worried look from the forest green eyed girl. (OMG! In this part, Jimmy looks like he's… my God that's creepy!)

"Ed! You slobber mouth _baboon_!" Sarah insulted as Jimmy cried, before she ran off to the house.

"That was _so_ awesome! Huh, Rolf?!" Kevin exclaimed, smiling up at his foreign friend as he dropped from the branch, Eddy laughing and wiping his eyes, before he looked behind him at the two, smiling.

"Gee, thanks Kev'" he said, a little happy that he got some recognition from his enemy. Kevin, realizing he complimented Eddy, frowned.

"Oops. What I meant to say was- It was awesome…" he started, lifting up a fist to holding against his chest, eyes closed. "For a one year old!" he finished, his eyes snapping open and laugh/smirking at Eddy, before walking away, Rolf following after him. "Dork."

Eddy glared after him, wondering why he even _let_ Kevin come to see his joke.

"Ooh…" moaned Double D from under the tree, earning Ed's and Eddy's attention. His hands came out from under the Elm to scrape at the ground, trying to pull himself out with much effort.

"I-is-" he began as his head began to get out, before he gasped as his upper torso. "this what we've been reduced to?!" he exclaimed, turning to look at Eddy in disbelief, before he raised his hands, which shivered with anger. "Humiliating _each other_?!" his beginning rant was cut off as he was distracted by a hand pulling him fully out from under the tree, earning a shocked gasp. He stared into Ed's worried forest green eyes with his own shocked and terrified sky blue ones.

"Not you too Double D!" Ed exclaimed, before he took a deep breath, about to give Double D mouth to mouth, his eyes closing. Double D, not wanting to get Ed germs again, lifted his hands and held the other's head back, trying to pull away from the creepy boy.

"No First Aid!" Double D screamed, relentlessly trying to get away as Ed tried to get closer, puckering his lips. "Stooooop!"

Ed's eyes suddenly snapped open, blinking as something odd made itself known, making him drop Double D.

"I feel funny…" (O.O… My God… after becoming a EEnE yaoi fanatic, I realized that there is SO much sexual innuendo in EEnE it's not funny…) he murmured, staring down at his panting friend as he tried to recover from the exertion of trying to fight Ed off.

As Eddy had watched this, his left eye twitched, trying hard not to smack Ed for what he was doing. It had been two days since Double D had moved back in with his parents, and Eddy had been doing well without Double D in his house whenever he himself was, but he wasn't getting much sleep… As this joke had proven. He hadn't even charged anything for it! _Any_who! Ed was acting weird today, seriously! It was like he was trying to kiss Double D. It was absurd! And when he said 'he felt funny', that made Eddy crack slightly. In hysteria, he laughed.

"Funny?! You're a laugh in a half Ed!" he exclaimed as Double D groaned and sat up, rubbing his head at the slight pain of the impact of the ground to it. Eddy stopped laughing, Ed drawing both of the boy's attention as he leaned over and raked up a huge clump of dirt.

"Boing!" he exclaimed, raising it above his head, smiling proudly as he pointed at it. "It's a light bulb!" he explained , before he kicked up a leg and exclaimed again, "Boing!"

Eddy and Double D, having backed away from their friend, stared, before Eddy turned his head to look at the red shirt wearing boy.

"Okay, I'm stumped."

"I believe, Ed has an idea." Double D offered, looking at the shorter boy.

"Boing!" Ed exclaimed once more, making the two look back to him as he jumped into the air, spreading his arms wide and smiling happily. "For a scam." He added, smiling proudly.

The other two stared at their smiling friend in surprise, before Eddy began to laugh, amused Ed would even think he could do a scam.

"Stick to counting your teeth Ed! _I_ come up with the scams around here!" Eddy told him, smiling smugly as he pointed to himself, eyes closed. Walking towards the short boy, Ed looked pleadingly at him.

"But Eddy, 'Boing!'" he quoted himself, pointing at the clump of dirt in his hand. Eddy glared and growled as he began to try to take the huge clump of Earth away from Ed, yanking and pulling with the determined Ed.

"What do you know about scams?!" he exclaimed rhetorically, pulling hard, only to succeed and have the dirst slam into his face, falling hard to the ground. As he stood, the dirt piled up on his head, he glared, his fists shaking. "Forget it!"

Double D's eyes had widened at Eddy's rudeness, having moved to stand by Ed, who had backed up in shock and pain, his lip wobbling as he stared at Eddy. He then fell onto his bottom and bawled loudly, throwing his head back. Double D, worried for him, walked towards him, his eyes filled with compassion as he bent slightly so he was level with the lovable oaf.

"There, there, Ed," He soothed, gently putting a hand on the back of the boy's neck. Eddy stared in disbelief, before he threw his arms out before himself.

"What's he blubberin' about?!" he exclaimed.

"Boing, Eddy!" Ed cried, earning a worried look from Double D, before he buried his head into his chest and let his tears stain the fabric, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Double D glared harshly at Eddy as he gently rubbed Ed's head, trying to calm him down, his other hand laying softly on his back.

"First you make him the brunt of your joke, now you deny him freedom of concept." He scolded, letting Ed cry and hug him all he wanted. He then looked down at Ed, eyes full of sympathy. "He may have thought of something truly unique…" he said softly, watching as Ed lifted his head, his eyes still closed.

"It's a good one Eddy!" he pleaded, crying hard and making Double D glare at Eddy once more, his blue eyes screaming 'I will never forgive you if you don't do this Eddy!'

Eddy glared at them, arms crossed, as his heart pounding hard at the scene. Why was Sock Head hugging and doing all this girly stuff to Ed, and glaring at him?! He didn't do anything! As he shifted his glare to just Double D, he felt his will begin to break, as well as Ed's cries getting annoying, aiding the will smashing. He moved his hands to his hips, glaring harder at the two, before he finally screamed,

"Alright already!" instantly making the crying stop. "Let's do your stupid scam Ed…" he muttered. How did Double D always DO that?

Double D, his eyes closed, held Ed close, looking like a saint as he tried to comfort his friend, before his eyes shot open when Ed shot out of his arms, smiling happily as if he hadn't just cried his heart out.

"I am the man!" he exclaimed, before he began running around Double D, the beanie wearing boy watching him. "My scam! My scam! My scaaam! My sca-am! Hahahaha…" he laughed, before he leaned in near Double D, his expression sly as he whispered, "I learned that trick from Sarah." Making Double D smile as he began running again. Sometimes, Ed amazed him…

"O-kay! First we need- um…" started Ed, his back to his friends, before he paused and pulled out his comic, checking it. "A bunch of rocks!" he finished, smiling as he turned to face them, the comic hidden behind his back.

"Rocks?" Double D inquired, looking a little skeptical. Eddy, his face showing annoyance and staring at Double D with a grim 'I told you so', walked up to Double D, before he poked him in the chest.

"This is on _your_ head." He told him, before he backed off, biting his lip and walking away, earning a 'I know that' look from Double D. Double D brought his thumb to his nose and stuck out his tongue, waving his fingers as he glared after Eddy, before he resumed a mature position, arms crossed over his chest as he followed Eddy.

**pb**

The squish and slosh of the paintbrush in Ed's hand painted on the ground, before he stood, his tongue sticking out in concentration, red paint staining his face as he criticized his work. He then looked over at Double D and smiled.

"I marked the spot with an X Double D." he told him, holding up the dripping paintbrush. "Let's move 'em out!" he yelled. Double D stared at Ed for a moment, before he looked to the pile of huge and slightly pointy rocks, his body then turning to look at the far distance away where Ed was standing by the mark.

"Ed, these rocks are quite large a mass," he began as Ed jogged up to him, turning so he could keep his eyes on the taller boy. "and will require a significant force in order to transport…" he trailed off as he realized that Ed wasn't registering what he was saying at all, the two boys staring at each other for a moment.

"Right over on the X Double D!" Ed told him, turning Double D's head toward the rocks before he rushed over to the porta potty, wrapping his arms around it.

"Eddy or not. Here I come!" he yelled, smiling.

"No way!" exclaimed Eddy as the cover of the porta potty was lifted off by Ed. He was decked out in a red had with a white stripe around the base, a feather sticking out of the side; he was bare of anything on his upper torso except a sign with a purple star drawn on it; he wore his normal lower adornments; his face was painted purple and white, his top lip painted with line to look like skeleton teeth. "Why am I dressed this way, Ed?"

Ed simply smiled at him.

"It's all a part of the _big plan_." He explained, tapping the side of his head. Eddy glared at him, unconvinced.

"Yeah right." He said, jumping off the edge of the potty, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Now," began Ed, taking out a cement mixer from out of no where and holding it easily above Eddy's head, earning a wide eyed stare from said brown haired boy. "paint this like an Aztec Temple." He ordered, before he dropped it on the short boy, before he ran off chanting happily,

"My scam, my scam, my scam, my scam…"

Double D struggled in difficulty as he carried his first rock over to his destination, straining and sweating with the effort. When he finally reached the mark, he looked down, and stared at what he saw. What was a Q doing where an X should be?

"Q?" he said in surprise and disbelief. He looked up at Ed, who was close by, pushing a shovel up his sleeve. "Ed, where's the X?" he questioned, making Ed look at him and raise the left side of his unibrow, giving him a 'it's obvious' look.

"Ahh," he sighed in exasperation, turning fully around to look at Double D, raising his hands up and shrugging, looking highly annoyed, "A B C D LM N O G! Don't you know your alphabet Double D?" he questioned, leaning forward, his hands having moved to his hips.

"But I don't understand." Double d said, drawing out the 'I'. "You said 'X marks the spot'. All I see is a-"

"Boing!" Double D looked up at Ed at the exclamation, startled. "Lunch break!"

**pbpb**

Eddy and Double D watched as Ed walked up to the door on stilts they were using as a table, a huge blue lunch box in his hand. Once he set the lunch box down, and had opened it, he laid a sandwich on Eddy's plate-he lifted up the top piece of bread, suspicious of what might be inside it- and Double D's plate, before he took one for himself and took a huge bite out of it happily.

"Well, Ed. This is very nice, ah thank you." Double D said sincerely as Eddy had trouble with the first bite of the sandwich since his teeth weren't strong enough. Just as Double D was about to take a bite of his food, Ed swallowed, finishing his sandwich, and flipped the door away, making both of the other boy's eyes widened in shock, Double D frozen in mid-bite. Ed pushed Eddy out of his seat, before he slapped the sandwich out of Double D's hands and yelled,

"Back to work!" making Double D shiver, before Ed thrust the rock from before into his arms. "Right on the X." he told him, gently turning him around and urging him slightly in the right direction, smiling in anticipation. He then ran over to Eddy, who was dusting himself off.

"Come on Eddy! We have to fine rotten spaghetti noodles!" he exclaimed. Eddy glared up at him.

"How stupid can you- hey!" he exclaimed as Ed latched on with his teeth onto his back, before he lifted him up into the air and ran off with him.

"Eeed! Wait!" Double D called after them. "I can't find an X!" he cried out, looking around the red Q filled area.

**pbpbpb**

"Let go of my ball Johnny!" Kevin demanded, scowling as he tried to get his football out of Johnny's mouth. He pulled harder on the ball, glaring harshly at the big headed boy. "If your tooth poke a hole in it, I'll let all the air out of you head!" Nazz and Rolf watched as this happened, the forigener smiling and the &cough& slut! &cough& girl frowned.

"Hey guys!" Jimmy said happily as he rushed up to them, gaining their attention. "Sarah got me a new teddy!" he revealed as Sarah walked up, her hands behind her back. "Introducing, Mr. Yumyum!" he exclaimed, Sarah bringing a purple stuffed bunny out. "Isn't it adorable?" he questioned, clapping his hands.

"Better keep it away from Johnny or he'll _eat_ it." Kevin warned, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Jimmy. Jimmy, having taken the bunny from Sarah, shook his head.

"He wouldn't dare." He proclaimed, turning to look at Mr. Yumyum and smiling. "Mr. Yumyum hates saliva. I love you Mr. Yumyum." He finished, hugging the doll close to him, his eyes closed, and his tongue sticking out.

Kevin stared at the scene, disgusted.

"I think I'm gonna hurl…" he muttered. Tears fell from Rolf's eye as he smiled at the scene.

"Jimmy's foolish affection for a stuffed hand-cloth touches Rolf," he began, wiping a tear from his eye. "As I too have a childhood companion. Meet my clam, Bobo!" he exclaimed, taking out a huge clam from under his shirt, earning gasps from the kids. "To this day, Rolf seeks comfort from Bobo when he is frightened," Rolf said, prying the clam open. "Haalo, Bobo." He said affectionately as he placed his head in the clam and hugged it.

Kevin stared, shocked, before he inquired,

"Is that a giant clam?"

Meanwhile, Ed was creeping towards the kids, holding a piece of fence in front of him as he walked straight ahead. Stopping, he set the piece of fence down and peeked over it, Eddy pausing unenthusiastically behind him.

"Our suckers await unsuspectingly." He whispered, making Eddy smile.

"Suckers? I thought we'd never get to this part!" he exclaimed happily. "So how do we fleece 'em Ed?" he questioned, rubbing his hands together evilly. Ed tapped his thumb and one of his fingers together in thought, having put aside the piece of fence.

"We need Double D for this part!" he told Eddy, shaking him by his shoulders, before he ran off. Eddy glared after him, before his eyes widened at how fast Ed had brought Double D… and why was Double D wearing a parka, mittens, and boots?

"There wasn't an X to be found Ed." Double D told Ed, before he stared at Eddy with a questioning look. He blinked when a fishbowl was placed over his head, confused.

"O-kay. Now, Double D, it is very important that you give Eddy these pancakes, yum." He instructed, holding a tall stack of pancakes out to Double D.

"Very well, Ed." Double D said, his voice sounding metallic inside the fishbowl, as he took the pancakes. "Here, Eddy." He turned and gave Eddy the pancakes, his left eye twitching slightly. Eddy, his expression annoyed and bored, took the pancakes.

"Pancakes give me gas." He said, turning away from Double D.

"Now what?" Double D questioned Ed, turning to look at the taller boy.

"X marks the spot Double D!" he told him, before he gave him a push in the right direction.

"There's no X Ed!" Double D told him as he walked away.

"Wait for my signal Eddy." Ed said, before he headed over to the other kids, his back horizontal above the ground, a fancy teapot on his stomach as he walked into their circle.

"ED!" Sarah screamed. "Is that mom's teapot?" she questioned angrily, Jimmy smiling nervously at Sarah's older brother. Ed stood up straight, sending the tepot smashing to the ground. He blinked.

"Maybe…" he answered.

"Ed, you're scaring me." Sarah told him, walking up to said boy, Jimmy right next to her. Suddenly, Ed snatched away Jimmy's bunny and ran away for his life, making Jimmy gasp in horror.

"Mr. Yumyum!" he cried out.

"Get back here!" Sarah yelled.

"Now Eddy! Now!" Ed exclaimed as he rushed past him, the bunny in hand. Eddy glared after him.

"'Now' _what_?" he asked, before he looked to where Ed had been running from.

(Arg! I'm sorry! But I just typed three more pages of this, and after I had finished, I accidentally didn't save it! It took hours to finish! And, I'm sorry, but I'm not writing the rest of the episode. But, long story short, Ed ate Mr. Yumyum as a sacrifice for Evil Tim, Rolf ran away with all the kids stuffed in side of Bobo, and crows soon swarmed around the three Eds. And now, with the after part of the episode!)

**pbpbpb**

After the birds had almost pecked them to death, the three pre-teens had managed to get to the middle of the Cul-de-sac, the crows following them.

With tentative good bye's, they parted ways, most of the crows following Ed.

**pbpbpbpb**

Once Eddy had dressed into his night wear and was laying under the covers, the dark surrounding him, he began to hear noises around him, shivering at the shadows on his walls and the creaks and groans of his house. He wasn't going to be able to go to sleep tonight. At a tap on the window, he let his eyes slowly, fearfully, fall to it. What he saw made his skin crawl and his eyes widen. A crow was perched on the sill outside, it's small, black beady eyes staring at him intently. Jumping out of bed, he rushed to the window and pushed the curtains closed, relieved that the crow was no longer in sight.

As he was about to go back to bed, he heard the quick chiming of his doorbell ten times, making him stop in his tracks. Picking up a bat, Eddy slowly made his way to the door.

"Wh-who is it?" he asked shakily.

"E-eddy! Let me in! Please! The crow is staring at me and I think a storm's coming!" Double D exclaimed, sounding desperate. In an instant, Eddy had opened the door, pulled Double D inside, and slammed it behind him, a dull thud-no doubt from the crow trying to get in-from outside.

Eddy looked to Double D, who was shivering and shaking, clutching neatly folded clothes to his baby blue robed chest, staring sightlessly at the curtained window. Taking a deep breath, Eddy lay the bat down and turned to Double D, having a feeling he knew the reason the tall boy was here.

"Double D-"

"I'm sorry to have barged in so suddenly!" Double D rushed out, cutting Eddy off. "I-I just couldn't take it at my house, alone! Th-the crows were staring at me, and I could still feel their stares after I closed the blinds! I kept hearing footsteps in my room! I-I was terrified! Please! Please let me stay here Eddy!" he pleaded, shivering and shuddering, his eyes closed tight.

Eddy stared at him, shocked, before he scratched the back of his head. How could he reply to that? :Sure! That'd be great! I was scared shitless myself!:? He didn't think so…

"Uh… Of course Double D. What are friends for?" he answered, and was rewarded by a smile.

"Oh thank you Eddy! Thank you!" Double D exclaimed, setting his clothes on a random dresser and waling over to the bed. "I'm ever so grateful!"

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Eddy, walking to the bed himself. Once they were under the covers, thunder clapped and lightning flashed, illuminating the crow's showdown from behind the curtain.

"Eddy!" Double D exclaimed, fearfully grabbing Eddy and shivering against him. Eddy found his cheeks darkening at the action, his heart skipping a beat, before it picked up speed, his eyes widening.

"D-double D?"

"S-sorry!" Double D stuttered out, still clutching him close. "I-I'm just afraid of lightning…" another flash made him hug Eddy closer, whimpering fearfully.

Eddy, after a moment, sighed, and patted Double D's back, blushing hard.

"It's alright Double D. Nothing'll happen to ya… Just go to sleep…"

"B-but Eddy,"

"Sleep." Eddy ordered gently, prying Double D off him and turning away from the other. A minute or so later, lightning struck again, and Double D was holding him close once more, burying his head in Eddy's hair.

"S-sorry!" he apologized.

Eddy sighed, blushing hard. This was going to be a long night…

**pbpbpbpbpb**

An hour or so later, Double D was clutching Eddy to his chest, his breathing deep and calm as he slept. It was raining heavily outside, and the thunder remained. Though the lightning had disappeared. Eddy was currently listening to Double D's heart, his own eyes closed. It was uncomfortable to be in this position, but earlier, when Double D was asleep and he tried to get away, he had woken up and begun whimpering. He didn't want that to happen again. He shifted against Double D, gulping at the sweet warmth he provided, and how Double D seemed to get impossibly closer. He knew exactly was to blame for this. It was so clear… Man, he hated birds…

**Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!!**

**Please forgive me for the lateness and the fact that I had to cut off the rest of the episode! The next one will be Dim Lit Ed! Also, can I please have at least one review? I'll post the next chapter even if you don't but it would be nice to know people are reading this.**


	4. Dim Lit Ed

**RevealED**

Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE

Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE. If I did, I would make it into an anime! I like the way they draw them, but an anime version would be fun to watch!

DD: Also, she'd like to apologize for the my-hair-is-jade-colored situation as well. After finding a written interview with one of the drawers of EEnE, she found out my hair was blonde. &mutters& Even though I kept telling her that…

Anyway, here's the link:

http : / animationbymistake . fateback .com / storyboards / scottunderwood . html

Take out all the spaces if you would!

Me: Thanks Double D! Also, I'm going to try a new way of writing! I hope you like it! Please tell me if you do!

**Chapter 4: Dim Lit Ed**

Double D watched with slight anger and embarrassment as "exotic pets" were sold to the Cul-de-sac kids, all believing that mere household or backyard items were animals. It just proved his point. They needed school again, and fast. The moronic levels of the others were rising each day, he could see it in their eyes as they marveled over their new "pets". As the sales continued, Eddy haggling easily, and for once not losing the money somehow, Double D found his mind wandering.

The other children had shown such inept educational value today. First, there had been Jimmy…

_"See? You could have crushed this poor arthropod…" Double D said fondly, holding up Marco carefully._

_Jimmy's face was full of shock and confusion._

_"What that on me?_

_Double D turned to the boy, a little surprised he didn't know the reason._

_"Jimmy, the grass conceals a micro world. Home to among thousands, and thousands of fascinating insects!" he said in rapture, oblivious to the freaking out nine year old, who was trying to find said bugs so he could get away quickly. "It just hitched a ride in your hair t-" Double D didn't get a chance to finish as Jimmy attacked his face, fear clear in his eyes as he exclaimed,_

_"Creepy crawlies!" before they fell to the ground. Jimmy quickly stood, hopping from one foot to the other shouting, "They're all around me! They're all around meee! Bugs! Sarah! Heeeelp!" as he ran away, earning a surprised and curious look from Double D._

Double D felt slight worry peak inside of him. He had no idea where Marc was now. Of course, he had let him out to adapt to the world, but, he could have been crushed so easily. And on his first day!

He sighed, glancing over at Jimmy, who was currently cowering behind Sarah at a obviously fake lizard. Really! How could Jimmy not know that? It's something he had learned in pre-school back in California. He supposed Jimmy wouldn't be doing summersaults for a while.

The second had been Johnny…

_"Didn't you learn from your past mistakes, Johnny?" he questioned, his blue eyes filled with confusion and expectance, staring up at the boy with his head caught between two branches, hands on his hips. "After all, it's just common sense."_

_Johnny just blinked, smiling, before he answered,_

_"I guess not." Before he laughed, causing Double D to raise a hand and pull his hat down over his eyes slightly, before he took a breath and pushed it up so that his eyes were visible once more._

_"Can I help in any way?" he questioned, his expression a little frustrated, his tone slightly flat._

_Johnny turned to the side, his eyes closed as he held up his hands._

_"No thanks. Plank already went for help." He explained, causing Double D to look behind the hanging caramel colored boy to see Plank lying face up on the grass. Johnny raised his left hand and stared at his wrist. "He'll be back around a freckle past a hair."_

Double D now wondered, how Johnny was able to get help from the tree. Someone must have found him and took him down despite his protests. It was odd, the relation Johnny had with Plank. Perhaps the reason he's believed in him so long, is that not a lot of people like being around him. But still, it was idiotic how he thought the plank of wood was going to get someone to help.

The 2x4 boy had already left with is "iguana" a few minutes ago, maybe more, and had seemed quite happy, talking to Plank and introducing him to the fake pet.

The third had been Ed and Eddy…

_"Did jya see that thing lunge at us?!" Eddy questioned Ed, shivering in fear. Double D walked up to them, plaster laying on his head and bruises on his cheeks, his eyes narrowed skeptically._

_"Hm… __**That**__ is a belt." He told them, making the two other boys blink._

_"I heard it hiss Double D." insisted Ed, his voice slightly shaky as he looked over to his smart friend, Eddy staring down at the belt, a finger touching his bottom lip as he stared down unsurely at the belt._

_"Impossible, Ed." Double D insisted, his tone slightly frustrated, and slightly glaring at the other, waving his hands minutely in front of him to emphasis his words._

_"It 'aint movin' much…" Eddy commented, letting a foot slip under the belt carefully._

_"It's a __**belt**__! For cryin' out loud, it secures your pants!" Double D exclaimed, feeling anger begin to boil inside him. Eddy lifted the belt higher with his shoe, leaning back slightly._

_"Sure looked like a snake…" he muttered, picking up the belt by the buckle and dangling it, his left hand cupping his chin, eyes narrowed speculatively, Ed smiling next to him. "Hey! I bet we could sell this thing as an exotic pet!" he exclaimed, holding the belt in his hands._

_"I'd buy it!" Ed exclaimed._

_"That's it! I don't wanna hear anymore!" Double D exclaimed, clutching his head, his eyes closed tight. "The academic levels of this Cul-de-sac is dropping like a led weight!" he exclaimed, stomping over in front of the two and behind a foot ball, eyes filled with fury. "If we don't provide ourselves with some sort of mental stimulation, we'll all be reduced to protoplasm!" as he talked, Eddy's eyes had wandered down to eye the foot ball, before he smiled._

_"Hey, Lurch," Eddy said, elbowing Ed in the side and gaining his attention. "With a little paint, that foot ball could look like an alligator!" he informed him, resting his hands on his hips, an evil/confident look in his eyes._

Double D held back a groan at the memory. That's where this all started. Having seen enough of the other's stupidity, he had decided to try to educate the children. He thought it would be for the best. Of course, he had expected interruptions… just… not so many.

First had been Eddy…

_"Good day class." Double D said calmly, smiling at the seated students. "First lesson is how to differentiate an alligator," he gestured to the diagram he had drawn previously on the chalk board. "and a recreational toy." He then proceeded to-with a bored expression-pull off some kind of article of-clean thank goodness-clothing that had been secured with the belt from earlier, and then shake the yellow construction paper mouth and red cap eye off; leaving a light blue drawn on eye and a jagged drawn on mouth. He held it up for all to see, making the kids' eyes widen, before they turned to glare at Eddy and Ed, who sat in the back._

_Eddy smiled nervously at them, fiddling with his hands, before, still looking at the others, he grabbed Ed's shoulders, shaking him slightly._

_"He's wrecking everything Ed!" he whispered, worry clear in his voice._

_"Eddy." Double D said, earning a gasp at him getting there so quickly. He gave a calculating look to Eddy, before he looked out of the periphial of his vision, eyes holding slight annoyance. "Nazz, please switch seats with, Ed." He ordered, stepping back to let Ed pass, arms crossed as he made sure the sad boy walked to his new seat._

_Meanwhile-going unnoticed by everyone and Double D-Eddy was staring boredly at the brain, letting his eyes trail lazily up and down the other, before they accidentally grazed around an "area" they shouldn't be looking at. He screamed/gasped and quickly looked away, beginning to sweat, hoping against all hope that no one had noticed_

_"Hi, Eddy." Nazz said, smiling as Eddy crossed his legs. He looked nervously over at her, still sweating, and smiled.  
'Is it getting hot out here?' he questioned himself, gulping as Double D walked away, a satisfied smile on his face._

Double D smiled slightly to himself. That one had been settled easily. A simple seat change did the trick.

The next had been Rolf…

_Double D paused his speech at the sound of rude knawing, lip smacking, and chewing. He directed his eyes to a relaxed Rolf, his lids drooping slightly._

_"Rolf!" Double D exclaimed, making the foreigner blink._

_"Haalo?" he questioned in his accent, wondering why he had been called on, black dribble dripping down his right cheek._

_"Get rid of that gum." Double D ordered, pointing at him._

_"This is no gum! It is the gristle from Papa's foot soakings!" he exclaimed, smiling, puffed out cheeks and all._

_"NOW!" Double D screamed, making the other flinch and freeze. "Look around you! Our break from school has turned us into blubbering nonsensical ninnies!" he exclaimed, not seeing Rolf taking out a black, wet, and hairy ball and sticking it to the back of Plank._

Double D hoped to God that that had been gum and not what Rolf had told him it was. That would be… so unhygienic…

The third had been Kevin…

_"My apologies for being so blunt." Double D apologized, hands folded on his desk, before he blinked when Kevin raised a hand. He smiled and stood straight, pointing to the well mannered boy. "Yes, Kevin?"_

_"So… What you're sayin' is…" Kevin started, his eyes full of concentration as he made guns with both of his hands, pointing at Double D. "You're a Dork?!" he finally exclaimed, making everyone burst out laughing, making Double D's gaze turn blank for a moment. He placed a hand on his hip and pointed at Kevin, expression asking 'so you think you're funny?' He placed a dunce cap on the future biker's head, causing laughter all around._

Double D had to admit, he had done that to get back at the other. Not for himself. No. For his friends. Kevin was decent to him. But he taunted Eddy and Ed constantly, even when they were alone. But, there really was need for a visual aid. And he thought the Dunce cap would put an end to interruptions… He had been wrong.

The fourth had been Eddy once more…

_Eddy snuck up behind Kevin and pulled the Dunce cap farther down on Kevin's head, making everyone shriek with laughter as Kevin tried to get it off._

Double D already knew Kevin was going to retaliate. It was always the same with those two…

_"What a dunce!" Eddy exclaimed as he laughed, before he was rammed back in the chest with the point of Kevin's Dunce cap, a smirk aligning his lips._

_"Boy, Kevin, that was stupid." Nazz insulted._

After that, came the guesses… Those guesses led him into a hole he wasn't given time to dig himself out of…

_"What's the prize Double D?!" Nazz asked, smiling and clenching her fists in excitement._

_"Is it wood varnish?!" Johnny asked, eyes twinkling._

_"Shiny tweezers?!" Jimmy asked, eyes begging Double D that it was that._

_"A new brother?!" Sarah asked hopefully._

_"It must be a jawbreaker!" Rolf exclaimed._

_Eddy stood up, eyes wide._

_"Jawbreaker?"_

_"Glistening with sugar like the sweat on Nana's upper lip…" imagined Rolf, smiling, his fingers wriggling._

Double D mentally sighed in frustration. The hole was then too deep, and seemed to have been sealed by a metal grate. Double D found a shiver run down his spine at what had happened after the kids-besides Ed and Eddy-rushed off to do the Scavenger Hunt.

It had been so… so odd…

_As Double D tried to run away from his candy crazy friends, he was caught, tackled by Eddy, and they both fell to the ground. Suddenly, Eddy was straddling him, their hips almost connected as he shook him eagerly, his words too distant to understand. He could feel Eddy's body heat, feel his cheeks darken slightly, feel a tingle going up his spine as he stared blankly up at Eddy, his face framed by his spiky brown hair, while the sun framed his hair, putting shadows onto his face. Why, so suddenly, so oddly, did his throat seem to dry? Why was he feeling the need to lick his lips?_

_For a moment, he thought he saw Eddy's eyes widen, his pupils dilate, his grip become softer-_

_"I am back!" the moment was broken as Ed jumped on them, making it impossible for Double D to breathe for a moment, but bring him quickly back down to reality, which he was thankful for… right?_

Double D shook the thought from his head. He didn't need to think about that. It was important. Wasn't a special moment. Anyway, after that, Eddy and Ed had taken a shot at the first clue. I'm sure you all know how that went…

_"__Clue #1:_

_When I grow up, I wanna be a tree__..." Eddy read off, carelessly stepping on Ed as he walked and talked. "… This is so stupid…" Eddy muttered, glaring at the paper._

_Double D stood and smiled._

_"Absorb the clue, Eddy! "__I want to be a tree__"" he urged, biting his lip and hoping the short boy would get it._

_Eddy stared nervously at the paper, holding it back and chewing his lower lip. Suddenly, Ed popped in between the paper and Eddy smiling._

_"Oh! I know! I know!" he exclaimed, before he ran through the paper, sending Eddy flying backwards and back onto Double D's chest._

_Double D's head smashed into the cement, causing a wavering and dazed smile to grace his lips, as his eyes followed the small little Eddy Devils floating around his head and smirking down upon him._

'_Ooh… Look at the multiple Eddyies…' he thought, before he was partial revived by the real Eddy poking his nose and gloating,_

_"Ha! Too. Easy."_

_"I win!" Ed exclaimed as he came back, setting a huge section of watermelon on the ground. "Jawbreaker please."_

_Double D, having gotten up, looked to the sky for help as he said,_

_"Ed, why would a watermelon want to be a tree?" his tone disbelieving._

_Eddy walked over next to Ed, and they both held out their hands like little boys waiting for a present._

_**"Jawbreaker please."**__ They said in unison._

_"You're not even __**close**__!" Double D exclaimed, before he slouched and headed over to a nearby tree. "A tree." He said plainly, hitchhiking his thumb at said tree. He then, still staring at his friends, let a hand roam through the foliage and pluck an acorn. He looked to it, loading up a little performance into his mind to point out the obvious answer._

_"Oh look! An acorn!" he exclaimed with fake happiness. "Wait! Yes… Uh huh… Okay, I'll tell them." He said, as if having a conversation with the thing, the nut held close to his ear, before he pushed it away. "I'm a little acorn," he began. "And when __**I**__ grow up, I want to be- __**A Tree!**__" he finished, his voice angry at the end as he pointed at the tree. "Acorn- __**Becomes a tree!**__ Acorn- __**Becomes tree!**__" he continued, making Eddy and Ed look at each other, Eddy looking bored and Ed smiling slightly. "Acorn- __**Tree!**__"_

Double D knew he had momentarily lost it. Those two just got him so angry! Just thinking about it made him want to scream! But he had to hold back. He didn't want to break down again, not like when the rules were lifted.

Soon, after suffering harsh repeated slaps to his stomach by Ed as torture to tell Eddy and Ed where the jawbreaker was, he had admitted there wasn't one at all. Unfortunately, it was at the same exact time Sarah, Jimmy, and Rolf arrived that he said this. Of course, he tried to tell them they had just thought it was a jawbreaker, but they wouldn't listen. He tried to give them a diploma, but they wouldn't accept it, and, as a result, he got beat up by Sarah.

And now, now he stood here, waiting for Eddy to get his fill of money. Like that would ever happen. He couldn't help but let his mind stray to that moment earlier today. The almost… pleasant feeling he got from it…

"Hey! Earth to Sockhead!" Double D blinked at the sudden hand waved in front of his face. He looked to Eddy, who was giving him a funny look. "You've been spaced out for five minutes! What's the deal?!"

Double D felt his cheeks begin to darken,

"O-oh? Nothing's wrong. Simply thinking."

On the right side of the yard, Rolf was playing the fake instrument… thing, and making Ed slither and hiss like a snake.

"Sssnake!" he hissed, having fun.

Eddy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Huh…" he said, obviously not believing Eddy.

Double D looked away.

"I… I have to go home now. Mother and Father will want dinner." He explained, fidgeting.

Eddy furrowed his brow.

"… You cook for your parents?" he asked. Double D's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't meant to let that slip.

"W-well, yes. Erm, only dinner though!" he assured him, taking a few steps back.

"Double D…" Eddy started, stepping closer. "What aren't you telling me?"

"N-nothing!"

"It 'aint nothin'!"

"It is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is NOT!" shouted Eddy, a hairs breath away from Double D, the jar of quarters clutched in his hands.

Double D's chest rose and fell, feeling the odd urges begin to rise. His throat was dry. He wanted to lick his lips. A new urge appeared. Closer. He wanted to be closer. Just a centimeter. Only a centimeter closer and then…

"No!" he suddenly whispered, throwing up his hand and accidentally knocking the jar out of Eddy's hand and sent it shattering to the ground.

"My quarters!" Eddy exclaimed, about to try and get them form the ground. Unfortunately, birds began to pick them up faster than he could. "Man I hate birds!"

"I-I'm sorry Eddy!" Double D said, dashing off. "I have to prepare food soon!" No one had seemed to notice the small conflict that went on. Except for one person.

**OMG!ACTUALCONFLICT!!**

**Wow! There's conflict in this! Amazing! Anyway! The next one will be ****Will Work For Ed****! Yay! Almost 7 pages in total… It's 2:56am right now! twitch**


	5. Will Work For Ed

**Hello! I know a lot of you added me to your favorites! And I'm so thankful for that! I'm even more thankful to my only reviewer!**

i'm an exister-hey! sorry i didn't review the first 3 chapters, but i just kept reading instead. i really like this story! please continue soon! fave

**I understand! Sometimes, I don't feel like reviewing either. Though, that doesn't mean I won't let up on another story I'm doing! I need five or four more reviews for it! GRAGH!**

**Eddy: Dude… You need to calm down**

**Me: Calm down? Calm down?! I'll show you 'calm down' you little pip squeek!-**

**Eddy: What did you call me?!**

**DD: Kurumi-chan! Eddy! Please! Calm down! &stands between us&**

**Me/Eddy: He/She started it!**

**DD: &bites lip& C-come now! I-I'm sure this can be settled peacefully &fidgets&**

**Me/Eddy: &envisions sparkly background behind DD, perverse thoughts. Glares at each other&**

**Eddy: He's mine! I need him for my scams! &grabs DD's left arm&**

**Me: Ohhhh no you don't! He's mine! I need help with homework! &whispered& And he's just so cyute… &grabs right arm&**

**DD: Agh! Let me go! Please!**

**Ed: &pops up in front of us& Kurumi-chan does not own us… I wish she did though! I could be a good puppy! Arf! &suddenly in cute puppy outfit&**

**Me: &looks, glomps& KAWAII!**

**RevealED**

**Chapter 5: Will Work For Ed**

Double D walked into his bathroom, a blue teri-cloth robe wrapped securely around him, a loofa in one hand, and a bar of soap in the other, a slight smile gracing his lips. He had just come back from Rolf's having done a good job with cleaning, and had just gotten over a bout of giggles. Eddy had been chased constantly through the rest of the afternoon by that chicken, and a few roosters, thinking that Eddy was trying to hurt their female. Setting both washing utensils down on the counter, he pulled back the shower curtain, inhaling the lemony smell. Really, it had been Eddy's own undoing with his need of jaw breakers… Though, he had to admit… That, delicious, sweet, succulent orb was well worth the work of cleaning the pen, the treat had melted so slowly, massaging his taste buds and bringing on a sort of, hypnotic euphoria. If he could only have another right this minute…

But back to the matter of that day's events… It had started with the jaw breaker sale, and the utter desire of wanting-no _needing_ the tasty sweet overwhelmed all of them, making Eddy almost teary. His useless attempt at trying to steal from Kevin was, as Double D had predicted, quickly discovered, and had ended in finding out about the job offer…

_"I found Eddy, Ed," Double D informed his taller friend, staring down at Eddy. Pain came to his chin and face as Ed somehow managed to get under him and slam him head into said chin._

_"Why is Eddy wearing a diaper Double D?" Ed asked, referring to the paper on Eddy's blue polka dot clad posterior, making Double D smile._

_"Well Ed, a diaper would be worthy of Eddy's character, but this posterior posting is a job placement." He informed his chum. "Seems Rolf's looking for a hired hand."_

_"Rolf lost his hand? Boy, that is sad Double D." Ed replied, picking up the edge of the paper, and looking up at the already slightly annoyed brain of the group._

_"No Ed, Rolf needs to hire someone, with pay." He clarified, getting a confused look from Ed._

_"Pay?" Eddy questioned himself, eyes widening._

_"Maybe if Rolf wore a glove, no one would notice…" Ed advised. The next thing Double D knew, he was thrown off of Ed's back and onto the hard concrete._

_"&gasp& Are you okay Double D?!" Ed asked, hovering over the blinking youth._

_"Fine Ed…"_

_"First aid for Double D!" Ed declared, making Double D panic as he puckered his lips and leaned in._

_"No Ed! No first aid!" Double D exclaimed, pushing him away. Ed blinked, before he smiled._

_"Okey-dokey!"_

Double D turned on the water and hissed as, in seconds, it was steaming hot, a benefit of using the shower frequently was that it responded immediately. At the time this had happened, Double D had been vaguely aware of Eddy talking to Rolf, eagerness glowing in his brown eyes. Once the temperature was perfect, tepid, just the way he liked it, he slipped off his bathrobe, shower cap already in place, and rolled his shoulders, letting the lighting dance on his pale skin. He had to admit, he was excited and proud of Ed for getting a job…

_Double D rolled his eyes at Eddy's mutterings as he skillfully and quickly made breakfast for Ed, clad in his apron and chef hat. It wasn't any trouble at all. He always made breakfast for his parents and himself… no matter how rarely they might appear. Turning around, he smiled at his friend._

_"Nothing like a warm bowl of organically harvested oatmeal to start your work day Ed." He informed the slightly surprised boy. "Think of it, responsibility… That's a sign of growing up you know. A key to enter our social structure. A tip of the hat-no! A flag wave to the world proclaiming:" he clutched his hands, looking off happily and distantly as he continued, "Look at me citizens, my name is Ed," he then leaned on the table and smiled almost coyly. "Workin' man! I __**like**__ that! Why if it wasn't for the working class, we'd still be living in caves!" he exclaimed, the fact that Ed had tossed his oatmeal on the ground not missing him._

'_Messy messy…'_

"Messy messy…" Double D murmured as he took his loofa and soap and lathered it carefully. Cleaning a chicken coop was hard work… As he brought the loofa to his right shoulder, he couldn't help but blush at the remembrance of Eddy's hand laying their so nonchalantly…

_"Hey! And find out how much you're makin' will ya?" Eddy asked, though it was really an order, as he slipped his right hand to Double D's right shoulder. Making Double D blink at the sudden, odd but warm and welcomed contact._

_"Bye, Dear!" Ed called back, making Double D smile and wave at the other's shenanigans. He rested his arm over Eddy's shoulder as they both smiled, watching Ed as he walked down the drive._

_"He's on his own now Eddy. Ready to carve his name in this doggy dog world we call home…." He ranted, feeling calm and happy in Eddy's gentle grasp. He felt like a parent watching their child going off to college… Wait… if they were the parents… Which one was the man and who was the-_

_"Ed no! You're too young to drive!" And there the odd mood and thoughts stopped._

Double D stood there a moment, tepid water showering him gently, the soap from the loofa that he held to his shoulder sliding down his wet body, still blushing. He shook his head and glided the loofa to his other shoulder. He knew that everyone, if asked the question he had pondered before, would answer that he was the woman, even though Eddy was shorter.

'But never mind that…' he thought, sighing. 'Back to my activities for today…'

Eddy had been quite furious later on when Rolf had deducted Ed's pay for coming to work nicely dressed up, and had been kind enough-to Double D's point of view-to not blame him, even though it was his fault…

_"What a cheapskate!" Eddy exclaimed as he slid down the tree, harboring a surprised look from Dobule D at his sudden presence as he held himself up with the rope. "He 'aint deductin' nothin'!" he proclaimed, beginning to stomp after the two._

_"Eddy, let Ed learn from his mistakes." Double D told the other as he fell flat on his face due to the springs holding him back._

Double D giggled at the memory, having found it hilarious before, but had kept his amusement in for Eddy's sake. He turned in the shower so that the tepid cascade of water showered his back, making him shiver in pleasure.

He bit his lip as he remembered when he had been teased for his creative and on the spur of the moment thinking…

_"Well, I'd hate to see Ed's resume blemished by a dismissal…" Double D murmured, picking up a potato and fishing a hairpin out from under his beanie simultaneously. Twisting it with his finger and teeth, he smiled at his small accomplishment, slipping his finger in. Pushing Eddy next to Ed, his expression smug and proud, he pulled away and, making sure they were looking, began to peel, squinting his eyes to make sure he did an even job._

_When he had finished, he showed the delicate peel, smiling smugly._

_"Voila! Neat, trim and ready for the compost heap!" he said, batting it gently with a finger. He blinked when Eddy slapped it out of his hand, grinning sarcastically._

_"That's __**real**__ pretty Double D-" Eddy complimented, before he wrapped his arm tightly around Double D's neck and pulled him close, gesturing angrily up at the mountain of potatoes. "But we only got 10 zillion more to peel!"_

_"Fruit of the earth!" Ed exclaimed for some reason…_

_"Come on! And what's with this thing?" Eddy questioned, unlocking his arm from around Double D's neck and pulling his wrist to examine the spur of the moment creation. "A hair pin?" he said, leaning back, trying to make his voice girly._

_"Yep," agreed Ed, peeling a potato, his expression bored. "Seen better heads on a potato Double D…"_

Really, what was so bad about his small creation. Eddy knew he needed hair pins for his hair, and so did Ed. Though, the teasing did make him create something to speed up the process. And Rolf didn't mind it, just the fact that Ed had visitors. In fact, Double D wouldn't be surprised if the Son of a Shepard used it again when he needed to peel more potatoes. Unfortunately, Eddy's idea of turning them into French fries backfired.

And the result drove Eddy to something embarrassing and drastic.

_"Rolf's a jerk, 'aint gonna work! Rolf's a jerk, 'aint gonna work!" Eddy exclaimed, pacing back and forth as he thrust a sign with said words painted on, wearing a hat and gloves with no fingers you would see on somebody in New York and a large white sign with the word, STRIKE painted in red. "Rolf's a jerk,-"_

_"We hate broccoli!" Johnny exclaimed, smiling at the confused Eddy and the even more confused Nazz and Kevin. After staring a moment, Eddy continued,_

_"'Aint gonna work!"_

_"This is SO embarrassing…" Double D murmured, covering his face. Suddenly, Double D saw a fight break out between Eddy and Kevin, making him blink. Really! Couldn't those two-_

_"Hey, Double D." said boy whipped his head to the voice and stared at the sight of Nazz, who had crossed the line and was watching the fight._

_"N-nazz! What a pleasant surprise!" he stuttered, smiling nervously._

_Nazz smiled at him in a sly way._

_"You know… I saw what happened yesterday." She told him, making his eyes widen_

_"Wh-what? I-I'm sure that I don't-"_

_"Relax dude! I won't tell." She assured, confusing Dobule D even more. She then smiled slyly once more. "But, don't you just love a man in uniform?" she questioned, giggling when Double D turned red._

_"Wh-what?!"_

_"Well, I gotta go break those two up… See ya Double D!" she said, walking away from a distressed, blushing, and confused Double D._

_"N-nazz! Wait! What did you mean?!"_

Double D paused his loofa as it neared his stomach, which flip flopped at Nazz's words. Love a man in uniform? She had been referring to Eddy, since, no matter how crude it was, had been wearing a variation of a uniform… he supposed… He had to admit, Eddy had looked… oh, how could he put it… More masculine with those things on… He blinked as his stomach flipped at the sudden image of Eddy in a lab coat, gloves, and all the other nessecary items required of a scientist flashing into his mind, and he blushed faintly. That was the kind of uniform that was more interesting…

Double D smacked his forehead as he slammed his eyes closed, blushing ruby red. What was he thinking?!

'Agh! Out odd image! Out! Bad image! Bad image! Not interesting! Not appealing at all! Nope! No way!' he thought frantically, clenching the loofa.

"Eddward!" his blinked open his eyes at the call. "Get out of the shower soon! Your Father and I are hungry!"

"O-oh! I'm sorry Mother! I'll be out soon I assure you!" he said, quickly skating the loofa around his body.

"I should think so. And have you done the laundry yet?"

"Yes, Mother!" he exclaimed, wanting to hurry.

"Checked for all of the sticky notes?"

"Yes!"

"Good. We'll be waiting." She informed him. Turning off the water, Double D sighed as he dried himself off. There wasn't any time to think over Nazz's odd words, or the image that had popped into his mind. He had to get dinner started. He had to please his parents.

**YAY!SOMEONEREVIEWED!!**

**Yeah! Chapter 5 peoples! The next episode will be ****Ed Edd and Away****! Man, so much innuendo in that one!**

**Eddy: Innuendo?**

**DD: Innuendo?**

**Ed: Arf?**

**Me: Yes! Inuuendo! &drools& It's the episode when you guys get obsessed with that balloon remember?**

**Ed: Balloon!**

**DD: Such a graceful embodiment, fighting with life…**

**Eddy: Pop it! Pop it!**

**Me: -.-; erm… right… . Anyway! Tons of innuendo in the 6****th**** chapter! &hugs Ed Puppy& Say bye Ed!**

**Ed: Bye Ed!**


	6. Ed Edd and Away

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Yes, I know what you're thinking. FINALLY! YOU LAZY IDIOT (insert curses here) Anyway! I only just saw the episode May I Have This Ed… And WOW… Ed's gay! Not that I didn't already KNOW that! But they actually showed it! And he blushed! I need to make a fic or a one-shot now!**

**Eddy: That was really freaky…**

**Ed: &blush& Awww… Eddy…**

**DD: &clears throat, steps in between them& E-excuse me but, shouldn't you start on the reviews Kurumi-chan?**

**Me: Kawaii! DD's jealous!**

**DD: &eyes widen, blushes& N-n-no I'm not!**

**Me: Riiiight… Well! I got so many reviews! Yayzers! Here's the first:**

i'm an exister-omg no fargin way! this is turning into a double d's neglectful parents AND eddy/edd yaoi fic? MY FAVORITE IN SO MANY WAYS! i can't wait for more! darn you, you glomped ed before i could... that makes meh sad. ok i'll just glomp rolf glomps and then i'll hit johnny over the head with plank... that dude is frickin annoying (johnny, not plank... plank kicks bootay.) anyhow, the gist of what i'm sayin, playa: THANKS FOR SAYING MY NAME! SQUEE! please update soon! i love this fic so much! double d's parents are stupid. if i had him for a son i'd be a little more grateful! sheesh!

**DD: WHAT?! Kurumi-chan, you said you wouldn't do that!**

**Me: Hey, not my fault you didn't look over the last chapter. &waves it in his face&**

**DD: Give me that! &takes it, looks over it, eyes widen& I think about Eddy in the SHOWER?! That's indecent!**

**Me: You know you love it!**

**Rolf: &is glomped& Haalo? Who is this? Why is Rolf here with the trouble making Eds and a girl that he has never seen before?**

**Me: … I just realized he talks like Zim with how he refers to himself in third person…**

**Johnny: &is hit, cries& Ow! Why'd she do that buddy?!**

**Plank: …**

**Johnny: Huh?! What do you mean she had good reason to?!**

**Me: &hugs both Rolf and exister& Aww! You're welcome! &detatches, and gives both of them their own room& You two play nice now, ya hear?! So! &claps hands& My next reviewer is:**

Shail666-Haha. I like this little series. The first few chapters put a bit too much emphasis on the happenings of the episodes, but I did like the little after maths- which were quite cute So nice job and hurry with the next chapter

**Me: Thanks! And I lessened it because it was getting to be a pain, plus! &wraps shoulder around Eddy& Poor Dorky got annoyed everytime he tried to sneak in and read it and he always fell asleep so I always found him.**

**Eddy: &blushes& Shut up you stupid girl! I never did that!**

**Me: Mm-hmm, then explain to me why, when I passed your room, you were giggling and muttering things like 'I bet he does think about me when he's there'?**

**Eddy: …**

**Me: I thought so! Now here's:**

Attila12-Lol, funny story. I like it! And you had an odd way of making things work, like why Eddy was flustered with Nazz next to him. Can't wait for the next chapter! :D

Attila

**Nazz: This is SO uncool! I'm the one that made Eddy sweat and you know it!**

**Me: Keep dreamin' you slut. Eddy only had-unsure, freaked out, trying to deny, not even sure what he's denying-eyes for DD!**

**Nazz: Grrr… &morphs into freaky dragon& Me… Want… ATTENTION!! &breathes fire&**

**Me: &sigh, takes her out with a blast of ecto-plasm& Bitch… So troublesome. Next and last is:**

InfinityOnTheRun-Nice story :

**Me: Huh… That's as short as Eddy…**

**Eddy: Hey!**

**Ed: Yeah! I've seen longer things! Like my toenails! Wanna see?**

**Me,Eddy,&DD: NO ED NO!!**

**Ed: &pouts& Ok….**

**Me: &smiles slightly& Here, &gets exister& This'll make you feel better. **

**Ed: &brightens, hugs& Yay! She's so squishy and cuddly and smells like chunky puffs and marshmallows!**

**Me: And you! &points at DD& You need to hug Rolf!**

**DD&Eddy: WHAT?! Why?!**

**Me: Cause that paring is the smex! &makes DD and Rolf hug&**

**Rolf: H-haalo? &blinks, looks nervous&**

**DD: Wh-why hello Rolf… &gulps, blushes slightly&**

**Eddy: &growls& She DOESN'T own us! Damnit Kurumi-chan! Stop making DD and Rolf act like that!**

**Me: Jealous much?**

**Eddy: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!**

**RevealED**

**Chapter 6: Ed Edd and Away**

Double D sighed as he, by order of Eddy, approached Kevin. It was so rude of him to do that! And he was talking about Eddy and Kevin, not just Eddy. How could his friend just throw him out to the jock shark known as Kevin?! And Kevin… teasing them like that… How terrible!

'But, then again, Eddy had tricked him with the bike I made' he thought gulping as he grew nearer to the only other hat wearing bow in the cul-de-sac. And then their adventure had started…

_ "Look, a balloon!" Ed exclaimed as he leaned on Double D, making all three of the Eds look up at the red vessel._

_ "Aww…" Double D slightly cooed. "Someone must have accidentally set it free." He smiled slightly as they watched it._

_ "It is an alien probe from outerspace!" Ed exclaimed._

_ "It's headed for that tree!" Eddy pointed out, a smile finally coming to his lips. "Oh _man _it's gonna pop!" he said, his tone eager. "C'mon branches, do your stuff! Pop it… pop it… that's it...! That's it…!" he practically panted, making Double D give him a slightly bewildered look, before he looked back to the balloon, hoping that the red object wouldn't pop. "Aww, stupid tree!" Eddy grumbled._

_Double D watched the balloon as it flew higher into the air._

_ "There's something _symbolic _about a abandoned balloon…" he breathed breathily, captivated. "Weightless… devoid of direction… nudged by a gentle breeze into the unknown…"_

Of course, that led on to the wild chase of the balloon. All of them were eager for different reasons. Eddy, to pop the poor thing, Ed to simply enjoy the chase, and Double D to save it and keep it for himself for their likeness. It was painful when their chase went into the play ground…

_ "I found it!" Eddy informed the others, chasing after the balloon with vigor. "C'mon baby, c'mon…!" he mumbled to himself, his breath growing heavy with excitement as he chased the balloon up the slide, his grabby hands eager to posses the balloon, eyes sparkling-_

Double D shook his head. There was no time for that. Kevin was five steps away. Gulping, Double D tentatively greeted,

"H-hello, Kevin…"

Said boy looked over his shoulder with an annoyed expression, not wanting to be taken away from the task of his bike.

"What do you want Double Dork?" he growled.

Double D looked away from Kevin's harsh gaze and fiddled with his fingers.

"W-well… I've come to… Er… to…" he faltered, not even kowing what he was supposed to say. Great! He was probably going to get beat up! Surprise filled him though as Kevin sighed and set down his wrench, before he stood. Kevin was only slightly taller than himself, Double D noticed as he tilted his head back a bit to look into the other's black eyes.

"Dorky sent you, am I right?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest and making Double D blink. How had he… "Thought so. Look, Double D," Kevin started, leaning against his bike. "Tell that pip-squeak that if he wants to dish out his insults, to do it himself."

Double D nodded slightly, unsure why he wasn't getting beat up or insulted.

"Al-alright Kevin…" he trailed off, about to walk away, when Kevin laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, and by the way…" He leaned down slightly, his face frightfully close to Double D's. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"F-f-favor?" Double D stuttered, bewildered.

"Yeah… If that idiot ever does somethin'… I don't know… _weird_ that makes you feel unsure… Come to me."

"Wh-wh-what?" Double D whispered, looking around and gulping nervously. What was Kevin talking about? Made him feel unsure? What the-

"Hey, out of those three, you're the most tolerable…" Kevin complimented-at least Double D thought that's what it was-. "Plus, Nazz says if I want us to stay friends, I need to at least try to become aquainted with one of you Eds.

"O-oh… That makes sense." Double D stuttered, laughing slightly. Of course. It wasn't like Kevin really was there for him. He didn't really care…

'So why is he still so close to me?' Double D thought, gulping. "W-well I must be going!" he rushed out, and got out of Kevin's grasp, quickly rushing to Eddy's house where both Eddy and Ed were waiting.

**Pb**

Kevin watched the beanie wearing genius rush off, smirking slightly.

'Man' he thought, turning back to his bike. 'Never seen him blush so much before. Nazz better have a better reason than "it's important" the next time she tells me to act like that…'

**Pbpb**

"What took ya so long?" Eddy asked as Double D rushed in and silently closed the door, his cheeks a dark pink and shaking slightly.

"Hm? O-oh nothing! K-kevin says that you need to tell him y-yourself next t-time." He stuttered, leaning against the wall and trying to calm his racing heart. What had just happened back there?

"Double D! You're the same color as Sarah's nightgown!" Ed exclaimed, picking Double D up and swinging him around.

"Wh-what?" Double D was confused. What was Ed talking about?

"Yeah, you look awfully pink Sockhead." Eddy commented, sitting up on his bed and raising a brow. "What the hell happened?"

"N-nothing! Nothing my fellows!" Double D rushed out once he was set down. "Well, I must return home to cook for Mother and Father yes? Busy, busy. Busy!" he rushed out, opening the sliding door and trying to ignore Eddy's suspicious look. "Well, good bye! See you tomorrow!" and with that, he was gone, rushing to his home. Cooking took his mind off of everything. What should he cook he wondered? Perhaps pasta tonight…


	7. X Marks the Ed

RevealED

**Warnings: Randomness towards the end!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hnn... Only 2 eh? Well, it's better than nothing!! Thank you:**

i'm an exister-aw, they're his fellows. UPDATE SOON! this chapter was kinda short, but i loves the shoutouts! i can't wait to see which episode you'll use next... i think one of these should be "your ed here" because, you know, they kiss! that could be interesting... glomps rolf again he escaped through mah belleh button... XD

**Bler... So... early... at school... it suuuuuuuuuucks...**

**Eddy: &yawn& I hear ya sister... Bleh, it's 7:18 am here...**

**Rolf: &smiles& I am ready for working!**

**Eddy & Me: SHUTUP!**

**Me: &pushes him to exister and duct tapes them together& There...**

Attila12-Eh, a little short, but very funny. And I liked the shout-outs! I hope the next chappie comes soon! :)

Attila

**Yes, I know. Sooo sorry about that... I really wanted to get it out. Enjoy the random!**

**RevealED**

**Chapter 7: X Marks the Ed**

Eddy grumbled in annoyance as soaked in his bath, his head ever so slowly growing back to normal size. Stupid Rolf… Stupid pimple… Damnit! If only… If only Ed hadn't found it! Or, at least if he hadn't shown it to Johnny…

_ "Do not look at Eddy, Johnny!" Ed ordered as he pushed Eddy out of the bush, the short boy struggling against him. Johnny stared blankly for a moment before he exclaimed,_

_ "Hey Eddy!" in an excited tone as he pointed at said blemish, causing Eddy to cover it with his hands. "What happened to your head?!"_

_ "I, uh… have no idea what you're talking about!" Eddy denied, hugely nervous. Johnny pushed him down and, while he was off guard, pulled his hands away._

_ "Is that a zit?" he asked, knowing full darn well that it was._

_ "Uh… No." Eddy said, smiling nervously as he covered up the blemish once more. Johnny backed up a bit, looking a little surprised, before he bounced back, metaphorically, with a new comment._

_ "You look like a light house, Eddy!" he exclaimed, making Ed laugh._

_ "Or a one-humped camel, huh Johnny?"_

_As they continued to talk, Eddy managed to escape, running as fast as he could to his house._

'_Gotta get away… gotta get away…' he thought, hoping that he could do something to hide the thing._

What the hell was wrong with Ed anyway? He was probably inflicted with a disease called dumbitess or somethin' or other… what an idiot. And then Johnny again… What was he, a stalker or something? Of course, of course his arch rival had to see it, out of all the people-besides Johnny, he doesn't count, seriously, why was the guy even around the others?-in Peach Creek…

_ "Check it out!" Kevin exclaimed, looking like he was about to explode with laughter. "I-I don't know which one to look at!" he cried out, watching as Eddy took a step back from him, his breathing increasing._

'_Damnit! Why did he have to be here?!'_

_ "Sh-shove off Kevin!" he stuttered, making Kevin laugh._

_ "Make me, Dorky!"_

'_ARRRGH! I HATE HIM!!'_

Eddy's chest began to ache as he sank lower into the water. And they just kept laughing… laughing and teasing and just… He knew his face had been burning, his pimple kept getting bigger and bigger and… Damnit! Why did puberty have to suck so bad?! Arg! Even Ed laughed at him! He laughs at anything, but still! The only one that really cared… that didn't laugh or make fun of him through the whole thing… Had been Double D. In fact, he kicked them out, all of the ones making his problems worse. He had heard him in the closet as he sat there, hiding, shivering, but listening to him.

_Eddy shivered, heat coursing through his veins as he hid behind his father's leather coats-which he kept in his son's closet since he had too many to fit in his own without taking out Eddy's Mom's clothes-, thick and black and scented with cheap, but pleasant cigars. No one would find him, since his Dad was so tall…_

_ "Are you just about __**done**__?!" Eddy's eyes snapped open from their scrunched state, his hands tightening on one of the sleeves of the many leather jackets. The squeak of his front door being opened, the light cautious foot steps of many feet. "Please leave in an orderly manner!"_

_In an instant, Eddy recognized the voice, so shrill and full of frustration, anger, and disappointment… mostly anger._

'_Double D…'_

_ "In __**all**__ my years, I have never seen such __**deplorable**__ behavior over one's elevation of the skin!!" he spat, and Eddy could see him clenching his fists, his perfectly kept nails digging into his pale skin. He bit the inside of his cheek as he felt relief flood him. Sweet relief. He'd have to thank Double D later…_

Eddy closed his eyes and sighed, ignoring his wild heart beat. Double D had been so considerate… The only one not obsessed with staring at his pimple, wanting to help him, trying to make him feel better… Stupid Sockhead… Of course, Rolf wanted to help, but still… Rolf was scary, he scared him. He even said so! And now, now look at him! A head, so far, the size of a green melon, and not the water kind either!

Dunking his head under the water, he glared into the clear water, grinding his teeth and somehow still holding his breath. Coming back to the surface, he took another deep breath, and went back under. This continued until he noticed something off. On the fifth time of the dunkage, he looked to his right and almost let loose a squeek at the sigh of a smiling Rolf.

"Ahh! What the hell?!" he exclaimed, covering himself up and glare/staring at Rolf. "What are you doing here?! How did you get into my house?!"

Rolf laughed.

"Hoho! After I got away from double minded-Edd boy and no-brains-Ed boy, I decided to come help you with your predicament shameless-Ed boy!" he explained, pulling out a soaking towel from behind his back, making Eddy panic even more.

"No way I'm letting you touch me again!" he almost screamed, about to run, when the towel covered his head, the scent entering his nostrils and causing conflicting feelings: Disgust and pleasure. He didn't know what the scent was, but it was enough to make him stop trying to get out of the bath and sit disturbingly still. For him that is. When the towel was taken off, he felt bewildered, but soon got over it and was soon yelling at the foreign farmer.

"You quack! What did you-Hey! My voice's back to normal!" Eddy exclaimed, his eyes widening as he held his throat, now the normal size it was before.

"Yes! Rolf has fixed you, one-who-yells-like-a-mad-lamb- Ed boy! The job is done!" he said as he walked out. "Now I must be leaving, I left Kevin in a situation that he'll make end miserably. Good bye!"

Eddy stared at his closed bathroom door.

"What kind of situation…?"

**pb **

"AGGGHHH!! WILFRED, DUDE, STOOOP!" Kevin exclaimed as Wilfred tried to tear him apart. Geeze! Why did this pig hate him so much?! He finally got away and began to run, only for a war cry of 'squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!' to emit from behind him, and the chase was on.

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! This is SO not cool, dude!!" he said to himself as he climbed up a tree and watched, terrified, from the leaves as Wilfred glared up at him, before she began to bang against the tree and scratch at the bark, snorting and growling and squealing away.

"Why does Rolf always think that I can handle this pig?" he muttered as he held on tight to the tree limbs, not wanting to fall from the hard shaking Wilfred was currently causing.

**pbpb **

"Oh well. As long as he's in pain, my day is now fantastic! My head's back to normal! Yes!" Eddy cheered, jumping out of the bath with nothing to cover him. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off happily, whistling contentedly. Oh, yeah, he was awesome! He had a normal sized head, that was already thinking of a new scam. A winter wonderland!

"Perfect!"

**YAYYY!FINISHED!!**

**Okay! I have some bad news you guys! Unfortunately, my internet at home has been shut off, and the school computers suck, plus I don't have enough time to go to the Library. But, the Librarian at the school might let me use one of her computers to transfer stuff, so don't worry! Yay! Also, I'll be uploading a picture my BFF made for me of Double D… it's kind M so… Yeah! It'll be on deviantart under the username: crystalZADRlover **

**So yeah! It's not based off of this… actually, now that I think of it, I might add it if I decide to make this M rated… Yep! Alright! The next episode will be ****From Here To Ed****!**

**Crystalslashlover-**

**Ja ne!**


	8. From Here To Ed

**Disclaimer:**

**Yeah! I made another chapter! I only got 1 reveiw... But oh well! Thank you**

i'm an exister- yays! bows to you this is one of my favorite continuing fics right now. please update soon! i want more slash... pouts

**Thanks! So sorry for the lack of it in the last chapter! There's more in here, and we get to see how Eddy's mother is... a lot like Double D actually... Anyway! Have fun!**

**RevealED**

**Chapter 8: From Here To Ed**

Eddy growled to himself as he ate dinner, gnashing a piece of meat harshly in between his teeth.

"Eddy, chew with your mouth closed." His mom reminded him gently, giving her son a small 'What am I going to do with you?' smile. Eddy sighed and listened to his mother, slouching forward and continuing to eat. He usually ate with his mouth closed when he was with his mom-dad didn't care-he was just so frustrated! Kevin, that stupid, shovel chinned bastard didn't accept his offer of calling it quits! And Double D! Why didn't he help?! And he kept acting so weird today…

_"Report Double D!" Eddy said, looking around to make sure no one noticed them spying on Kevin, while Double D stared at him through the binoculars._

_"Kevin is at leisure, unsuspecting, and quite vulnerable, Eddy." Double D answered._

_"A sitting duck." Eddy said, satisfied. "When Ed shows up, we'll ambush the sap." He explained, before he paused, blinking at how Double D was still staring at Kevin through the binoculars… which he didn't need to keep doing. He should be paying attention to him!_

_Pushing him down, Eddy glared at him. "Ya stick out like a sore thumb! Haven't you ever heard of camouflage?" he asked, slapping some grass onto Double D's head._

Eddy forked a leaf of salad and ate it, wincing as he did so, before he scooped up some ranch and drowned out the green taste.

"Vegetables suck…" he muttered.

"Eddy, I told you, they make you taller, which you keep complaining about." His mom reminded once more, reaching over the table and patting Eddy's head, making him groan.

"Mooom!" he exclaimed. "Don't do that!" she simply chuckled and drew her hand back, watching as her son ruffled his hair again.

Now, where was he? Oh yeah! And then, Kevin, that jerk, acted so laid back with Double D, the nerve! Sure, Eddy knew Double D was the most favored out of their whole group, but Kevin seemed too at ease to talk to him…

_"Hey, Double D." Kevin greeted, smiling at the surpised boy. "What's so funny hombre?" _

_"Wh-why I'm just dandy, how 'bout you, heh." Double D returned, hiding the bag behind his back and smiling slightly at Kevin._

_"… Looks like your… Lunch is leaking…" Kevin informed him, tilting his head to see said lunch bag._

_"Oh um… Is that a Waldron Ratchet?" Double D asked, smiling as he looked to the tool, and then back up at Kevin, who was once again smiling, looking enthusiastic about someone recognizing what the tool was._

_"Yeah! I just got it." He said excitedly, looking down and picking up the tool as Double D walked carefully behind him. "It torks the bolt so the slippage is the right-" he pause and blinked when he looked back up, confused at the empty space he saw. "pound for… Where'd he go?" he asked himself, looking left, and then right. "… Dork."_

It was just… unnatural. How could Kevin be so open when talking with Double D? And what had he been scheming with Nazz?

_Kevin's POV: FLASHBACK_

_"… Is that a giant Waldron Ratchet? And I'm like, yeah it is!"_

_"Awesome Kev! Thanks so much for doing this for me!" Nazz thanked, smiling gratefully. "You're being so totally rad! I mean, I know you hate them…"_

_Kevin shrugged, smiling at her._

_"Meh, Double Dweeb is tolerable, plus, he builds stuff and knows his way around tools. We could probably relate on some stuff later. But, he kinda disappeared on me…" he muttered, scratching his head._

_Nazz thought a moment, before she giggled._

_"Well, maybe he's shy. You told me he blushed the last time he confronted you." She offered, still giggling. Kevin rolled his eyes._

_"Yeah right. Jeeze Nazz, get your inner fan girl under control, huh? It 'aint gonna happen. You're probably wrong about this too."_

_"Hey, inner fan girl instincts are never wrong Kev…" she said mysteriously, before she waved as she walked away. "Report more on this next time, k? Also, we're still on for movies at my place with Rolf, tonight!"_

_"Cool. See ya later Nazz!"_

"Oh, by the way, Eddy." Eddy looked up from his dinner to his mom. "Remind me to make some cookies tomorrow. To thank your nice friend for taking care of those wounds. Eddward is very sweet."

Eddy blushed slightly, and looked back to his food.

"His name's Double D mom. And, ok… Hey! What about me?! I was the one who had to deal with the pain!" he complained, glaring at her.

"I know, Eddy. Also, who gave you those wounds anyway?"

"Kevin! That stupid bastard!"

"Eddy, language." Eddy's mom scolded softly, pursing her lips and waggling her finger. Eddy grumbled and sat back down in his chair, having stood up on it in his rage. "Kevin hm? You two used to be such good friends when you were younger…"

"Well, that was then, mom." Eddy muttered, pushing around his food. It was true, when he was younger, and his brother had been here, Kevin and he used to watch his big brother from afar and laugh at his pranks. Once Eddy started to scam though, Kevin got angry since he tried to scam him. That's where the whole, 'dork' thing started. "I'm glad that, that jerk and I aren't friends anymore! He's a stupid jock after all." He smirked.

His mom sighed.

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing. After all, you then met your two friends."

"Yep! They're better than that chump anyday!" Eddy agreed, leaning back in his chair and smiling slightly. It was then that he realized he wanted to ask his mom something. "Ah! Mom, what do you know about Double D's parents?"

Eddy's mom blinked, before she thought a moment.

"Well… I know that they're scientists… and that they work a lot. But that's all."

"Oh… 'Cause, Double D said that he makes dinner for them… Isn't that their job?" he asked, watching for his mom's reaction.

"… Well, some families are like that, Eddy."

"Yeah but, seriously! Now that I think about it, Double D does a lot of stuff that parents should be doing. Like… he had to sew their curtains, do all the laundry, do dishes, fold stuff, and a lot more… That must be the reason why he's so girly!" he rushed out, his eyes widening. His mom stared at Eddy for a moment, unsure of how to reply to that.

"… Girly?"

"Yeah! I mean, he made Ed food… he makes food all the time! He's really obsessed with cleanliness, like you mom! And he obsesses with his hair, which he keeps under his hat, and he's just… he's dainty and pale and all this stuff a girl should be!"

"Eddy, not all girls are like that. Like Nazz. She's athletic and has a nice, light tan." She pointed out, making Eddy frown slightly.

"Yeah, but-"

"Eddy, it's okay. A lot of men are effeminate. Take Ed's sister's friend. He's very effeminate."

"You're tellin' me. He plays with dolls and bakes and other stuff." He agreed, making his mom roll her eyes.

"Alright. Well, I don't think Eddward-"

"It's Double D mom."

"Right. Well, I don't think he's girly. He's just… timid. I'll look more into his parents if you want." She said gently, standing and picking up their dishes.

Eddy smiled slightly.

"Thanks mom." He thanked as he jumped from his chair and started towards the exit of the kitchen.

"No problem honey. Also… it's nice how concerned you are about your friend." She commented, making Eddy pause in his steps and flush.

"… Right… Night. Tell dad to come home earlier will ya?" he muttered.

"Of course."

'I'm not concerned' Eddy thought, walking to his room. 'He's just… too girly.


	9. Oneshot Intermission: Boys Will Be Eds

RevealED Intermission One-shot:

**RevealED Intermission One-shot:**

**Summary: Have you yaoi fans ever thought 'man, it would be cool if one of the boys was the main object of the other's affection', or exactly WHY all the boys suddenly liked Nazz so strongly? Well, where do you think the Eds got that mayo? Yep! Jimmy! Why else would he be so pouty? He put a love potion in it! And what if his big scam had worked? Well, this is what I think would have happened if it did work!**

**Boys Will Be Eds**

"Oh-oh! M-my ribs are killin' me! Call as doctor Double D! Haahahahahaaa!" Eddy laughed hysterically, earning a glare from Double D. Kevin leaned on Ed, laughing himself at the comedy that had just went on.

"Fluffy ran like a chicken!" Soon, Johnny began to laugh, covering his mouth and muffling the weird sound. Double D closed his eyes and clutched his fists in annoyance. Really! How old were they?!

"Enough! I fail to see the comedy in Jimmy's pain! There is nothing funny about him being chased around the yard by a goat and unintentionally slipping on a piece of luncheon meat! You should all be ashamed of yourselves for teasing poor Jimmy, and blah blah blah blah blah…"

All the boys stood straight-excluding Jimmy-and stared at Double D, eyes narrowed, a finger waggling as he scolded and lectured them. A blush bloomed on Johnny's face as he smiled, while Kevin's pupils grew.

"Man… Double D looks… cool today…" he muttered, never looking away from the pale, delicate boy, a small smile alighting his face.

"And… You're not even listening, are you?" Double D ended, looking at the big pupiled boys. "… For the love of…" he sighed and placed his hand on his forehead, shaking his head.

"Hey! Double D!" said boy looked over his shoulder and blinked when he saw Nazz smiling at him. "That was so cool! Why don't you come and play baseball with us dude?" she asked, thumbing at Sarah and Jimmy, before she took his hand, making Double D sweat nervously.

"O-oh, well, I don't know how to play, but I-I'm sure I can watch!" he stuttered as he was pulled away from the staring boys,

"Sure! That'll be fine!" Nazz giggled, as she dragged the smiling and nervous Double D along.

**Kevin's Move**

Double D sat on the fence and smiled as he watched the game progress, a few of the other cul-de-sac kids filling in the positions the game absolutely needed. His eyes were trained on the blond beauty leaning on her bat, waiting for her turn, a smile on his face.

'Nazz is like a graceful gazelle, jumping through a field of buttercups…' he mentally sighed, shifting slightly on his pillow. He envied her grace, her fenesse that came to her with such ease...

"Yo, Double D." Double D yelped and looked down, his heart pounding at the sudden interruption of his Nazz gazing, only to see Kevin.

"O-oh, hello Kevin!" he squeaked, hoping the other hadn't interpreted anything while he was staring at Nazz. Kevin smiled at Double D, before he looked over his shoulder at the game.

"I noticed you over here, so I thought… 'hey! Maybe the dweeb wants to learn how to play!'"

Double D blinked, before he felt hope bloom inside him. He could play with Nazz if he knew how to play.

"R-really, Kevin? You'd teach me?"

"Yeah, it's no problem, man. We'll practice in my yard and come back when you at least know how to swing a baseball correctly." Double D's eyes sparkled as he climbed down the fence.

"Oh thank you Kevin!" he rejoiced, clutching his hands together, and eliciting a chuckle from Kevin, who merely led Double D to his house.

**pb**

"When a fast ball is comin' at you, you swing hard, but keep your eye on the ball." Kevin instructed, getting ready to throw the ball at the shaking boy. "It's comin' at ya!" he then threw the ball, making Double D squeak.

"Good gracious!" he exclaimed, and dropped the bat, ducking for cover, making the ball zoom past him. He heard Kevin sigh, before he was carefully lifted back onto his feet.

"Double D, you can't keep dodging them… Here…" Suddenly, Double D had the bat in his hands once more, though and extra set was placed over his hands, a warm chest was pressed up against his back, gentle breath teased his ear. "Move your hands a bit…" Kevin coaxed gently, moving Double D's hands up the smooth wood. "Good, now, move your feet into position."

"E-erm, Kevin? Must you really be so close?"

"You wanna learn, right?"

"O-oh yes! Of course!"

"Then this is necessary. Alright, now, you need to pull back, like this." He slowly pulled their hands back to demonstrate. "You do that with almost every pitch, unless it's a weak one, which they never pitch." Double D nodded, his eyes trained on the bat.

As Kevin continued teaching Double D, the beanie wearing boy got used to and even liked the warm proximity of Kevin against him.

"You're doing great…" Kevin whispered into Double D's ear, making him shiver. "For the last thing, you just need to get familiar with the bat."

"H-huh?" Double D stuttered as Kevin began to move their hands slowly up and down the bat, the sweat from holding it so long spreading as their fingers moved. "A-are you sure this is how-"

"Positive… Just get used to it… close your eyes…" Kevin whispered, his tone almost hyponotic, urging Double D to obey. Biting his lip, Double D closed his eyes and let the small motions fill his mind, his and Kevin's hands moving together in tandem. "Good… You're _so_ good at this, Double D." Double D shuddered as he heard the praise, something foreign stirring inside him, pants beginning to leave him. "Just keep relaxing, let your mind leave your body"

"Ah… hah… hah… K-kevin, what's-"

"Shh… Just feel…" Kevin soothed, letting his lips taste Double D's skin, the other too confused to understand what was happening.

"Ah-! K-kevin, I feel strange…" he gasped as he felt a tightening in his gut. Kevin smirked against Double D's neck, and was about to reply when,

"Double D! Kev! Where are you guys?!"

"Shit!" Kevin hissed, before he let Double D's hands go and stepped away, making the un-athletic boy wobble, before he fell onto his back, the bat slipping from his grasp, his chest heaving wildly.

"We'll be there in a second, Nazz!" Kevin called, scowling.

"K!" Kevin looked back to Double D, the fragile boy's eyes closed.

"… C'mon, Dweeb." He said, taking Double D's left arm and hauling him up. "Let's go play ball."

"B-ball? … Oh… Oh! Yes! Of course… B-but what just-"

"Later. We'll talk about it later."

**Ed's Move**

When it was Double D's turn up at the plate, he, amazingly, hit a home runner, thanks to the sudden flash of the heated encounter and adrenalin provoked by Kevin's-he was the pitcher-low lidded smirk.

Double D knew he was gay, but he'd never been… stimulated before. The closest thing he had come to was having a jawbreaker. But that experience had been much better than a succulent, sweet orb And... besides... He didn't like Kevin...

Nazz watched as the bat and ball soared, smiling.

"Heads up everybody!"

Ed and Eddy's eyes were trained on Double D, his pink flush and confused, flustered demeanor like a beacon.

"Heads up, everybody…" they repeated, before Eddy was smacked by the baseball bat that had flown from Double D's hands.

"Eddy! Are you alright?!" Double D exclaimed, eyes wide. He hadn't meant to hit one of his friends, let alone anyone! Why hadn't they been paying attention? As he rushed over, Nazz, Kevin, and Johnny followed along.

"Oh look! A pretty bouquet for Double D!" Ed exclaimed, making Eddy glare, before he lifted his mouth off the bat.

"I'll give ya a bo-"

"Oh! Hi Eddy!" Nazz chirped, soon accompanied by Double D, eyes filled with worry.

"I-I'm so sorry, Eddy! I didn't mean to hit you!" he apologized, worrying his lip. Both Ed's and Eddy's pupils enlarged at the cute sight.

"It's no problem…" Eddy murmured, smiling.

"Hey, how about you come play with us?" Nazz questioned, earning a smile from Double D.

"Indeed, I was hoping you would come play with us." Double D put in, making Kevin frown, not that he noticed, focused on his friends at the moment.

"With bells on our toes Double D!" Ed agreed, both of the boys smiling.

**pb**

As Double D and Ed waited to be at bat, Double D admired Nazz's gentle grace, his hands clutched together.

"…Double D? Um… My tummy feels all wiggly and crawly inside…" Ed informed him, stepping closer.

"That's nice Ed…" Double D murmured, hardly hearing the other. Ed gulped and fidgeted, before he took another step closer.

"And, my heart… is beating really fast, like a drum. In a bum-bum, bum-bum way…"

"That's nice Ed…" Ed stared at Double D a moment, sweating profusely, before he laid a hand on Double D's shoulder, finally gaining his attention.

"Double D… I think… I have a problem…" he said slowly, for once, thinking about what he was saying. Double D blinked.

"A problem? Well, then tell me Ed. I'm all ears. We're friends after all." He said, smiling. Ed's eyes darkened as he looked down into Double D's sparkling blue eyes.

"… I feel really hot… And… my stomach feels really weird and kinda bad but-"

Double D's eyes widened.

"Oh! I hope it's nothing serious! Come with me. We'll be back!" he called to the others, before he led a frustrated Ed to his house.

**pbpb**

"Now… I'm sure I put the tums somewhere around here…" he murmured as he searched through the medicine cabinets, Ed watching his movements.

"Double D?"

"Hold on, Ed. I need to get those tums for your stomach."

"But why?"

"It'll make you feel better. It's only thing I know of that works quick in helping a stomach ache."

"But… What if… there's something else that can help me?" Ed queried. Double D closed the medicine cabinet and sighed.

"If there is, then feel free to enlighten me."

"... Double D?"

"Hm?" said boy looked over his shoulder, and felt his heart stop when suddenly, he was pinned up against the sink, Ed's strong form holding him down.

"I think you're the best medicine.

"Wh-what?!"

"I need you… Just like how a vampire needs blood to survive and heal him from injuries, I need you…"

"E-ed, what are you talking about-" Double D gasped as his neck was suddenly being sucked, Ed's hot mouth stealing away any complaints.

'Why is this happening?!' Double D thought, eyes closed tight as Ed bit gently on his skin. 'This is the second time I'm being moles-ah!-ted! Oooh… Why do I have to enjoy it so?!'

"E-ed! Cease! Desist!" Double D managed, shivering as one of Ed's hands trailed down his body slowly, drawing nonsensical patterns that almost soothed Double D.

"I still need you…" Ed whispered breathily into his ear, before he nibbled gently. "My body and brain yearns for you like from The Mutant Rat the rat yearns radioactive energy so he can conquer the world… I want to conquer your world, Double D…" said boy writhed and almost let out a small moan as a hand kneaded his behind. "Will you let me?"

Ed's forest green eyes were dark and domineering, boring into Double D's own sky blue ones.

"I-I... I..." he slammed his eyes closed and pushed the other off, running out of the bathroom shortly afterwards. "I'm sorry! I-I can't!" he continued to run wildly out of his house, and all the way back to the game, all lust that had started to fill him dissapearing in that time. By the time he had returned, it was his bat up.

'Oh god... What's next?'

**Everyone's Turn**

Double D's hit wasn't as succsessful as his first, and he insisted, though the other boys protested, that it didn't count. They agreed, but said that he got another chance.

"Well, you tried." Kevin said, picking up the ball and walking back to the picth. "I bet you'll get a homerun again this time ar-"

"I wanna pitch to Double D." Eddy growled, grabbing the ball, the two bboys face to face.

"No way dorky! I'm gonna pitch to him."

"We wanna pitch to Double D!" Johnny said, grabbing the ball.

"I will throw the football to Double D." Ed said, smiling, and sending a glinted look towards the confused, and now embarrased Double D. As the boys continued to fight, Double D ws being pulled away by Nazz again, which he was fine with.

"C'mon. Those boys are stupid."

**pb**

Double D had been heading home when he heard someone call his name. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the sight of Rolf, though a little perplexity came into his smile at the sight of Victor with his name shaved onto his fur.

"Erm... Any particular reason Victor has my name shaved into it?" he questioned, before his eyes fell to the scooter. "... And on a scooter?"

"I can explain that." Double D froze up at the voice so close to his ear, the familiar warmth pressed up against his back.

"Rolf can not wait to be left in stitches!" Rolf laughed as he walked away, though Double D hardly paid him any mind.

"I made that scooter a while ago. Has rocket power action, runs on water, and has an awesome paintjob."

Double D's eyes widened as he stared at the scooter.

"A-amazing... But I still don't see why-"

"Think of Victor as a tag on a present." Kevin interupted. He seemed to like doing that... Wait, what?

"I-it's for... for me?" Double D squeaked.

"Who else?"

"O-oh my... Kevin, you... It's even enviormentally friendly... I..."

Kevin chuckled.

"You're welcome.":

"I-I can't even imagine how to repay you..." Double D was brought to attention of what position they were in once more as lips kissed his neck.

"Oh... I think I have an idea or two..."

Suddenly, Kevin was gone and he was spun around to see Eddy, a pin cushion in hand, smiling.

"I'll deal with him later! How about this?! I know you've been itching and whining about a new pincushion! All the way from France!" Eddy was then pushed away by Kevin.

"Don't listen to him! That's probably form a near by store! Here, have another beanie." Kevin trust him a beane that looked almost identical to the one he was wearing now, except it had a red stripe.

"Ah... Thank you but..." he gave it back to Kevin, who frowned. "I already have enough." when he was enveloped in a huge hug, he froze, already knowing who it was.

"I have a nice costume of Princess Glorvia! Won't you be my princess!" Double D squirmed from Ed's hold and backed up, only for Eddy to try to give him a rolling pin.

"How does this tickle ya?" only to be pushed away by Kevin.

"Me again, sorry about the lame gift. How about a few more leassons in baseball?"

"N-no, it's fi-"

"How about a steaming bowl of puffed wheat?!" Johnny exclaimed, thrusting it in front of his face.

'That actually looks good' thought Double D, who would have taken it if Ed hadn't put a brick in the bowl.

"A pretty brick for Double D!"

"Hey Double D!"

"Over here Double D!"

"Who's up for smoothies?!"

Something in Double D snapped, his sanity breaking as he broke out of the mob and ran off screaming.

**Eddy's Turn**

Double D sighed as he stared blankly up at the ceiling. Night had fallen, and his heart had calmed. He needed to stay away from the others for a while, it was the best for his sanity. He had barely been able to collect it after he got home.

He blinked at the knock on his window, and looked to it. Confusion and caution curled up inside of him when he saw Eddy.

"Eddy?"

"Let me in!"

"I 'm not sure if that's a good idea..."

"I won't do anything to ya! I promise! I'm not a pervert like the others! I know why this is happening!" Immediately, Double D was at the window, and opening it for his friend, who fell in.

"Ow..."

"You know? For the love of GOD, TELL ME!!!" Double D exclaimed in a whisper, eyes desperate. Eddy sighed and sat up.

"Well, it's all Jimmy's fault."

"Jimmy?!"

"Yeah. Apparently, he put a love potion in the mayonaise after being offered fame and fortune from some girl named Kurumi, and was told to film it all." he informed the shocked boy, who slowly sat on his floor.

"... So..."

"Yeah, everything that happened today wasn't real. Apparently, we'll all forget about it tomorrow."

Silence rang dominant in the room, and Double D felt relief fill him, a smile spreading to his lips.

"... Well..." Eddy stood and dusted himself off. "I gotta go..."

"Eddy, wait... Are you sure you'll forget all of this tomorrow? Everyone will?"

"All of the boys infected will, yeah."

"Then..." Eddy's eyes widened as Double D leaned in. "It's safe to do this..."

"S-sock h-mmmph!" Eddy's cheeks flushed dark as he was kissed sweetly, gently by Double D, the mentioned boy's eyes fluttering closed as he continued the spontanious kiss. As soon as it had began, it ended, Double D leaning back with a giddy, unsure smile and blush. They stared at each other a moment, Double D on his knees and Eddy standing, before Eddy broke the silence.

"Wh-what was that-"

"I love you..." Double D murmured, shocking Eddy into silence. "I know I'll never get to do that again and... I just..." Double d made a motion for Eddy to leave, and he, unsurely, obeyed.

Just as he was about to climb down, Eddy said something that made Double D's heart fill with hope.

"Just so you know... I loved you before this too." and he was gone, running into the shadows, blushing a dark red. And Double d knew exactly what he was going to do tomorrow. He was going to be a happier and braver person, and kiss Eddy in front of the whole cul-de-sac.


	10. Eds Or Tails

**Disclaimer:**

**Yo! I didn't go trick or treating on Halloween… bleh… Too much work, and it was cold. And I didn't do the Boo Haw Haw episode either… bleh… also too much work. So, here's the next installment! Also! I made a EddyxEdd video! Yaay!**

**DD: Now, for the reviews. First up:**

i'm an exister-an intermission! brilliant idea! it was brave of you to use an episode completely centered around the boys' love for nazz in a yaoi fic, but you pulled it off! ed really is domineering... but when i use the ed/edd pairing i make him all sweet an' innocent like buttered toast, lol. i loved everything in this chapter, but i REALLY can't wait for the next one. i want eddy's mom to find out more about edd's parents... SO SHE CAN TELL ME! lol, please include a lot of 2d/eddy in the next chapter... and here's my guess of what episode you're using next: it's your ed here, right? i'm a genius whether i got that right or not. just call it fangirl's intuition! lol can't wait for the next chapter. please update soon!

**Me: &blush& Thanks… This is one of my favorite episodes and I wanted to put it up and stuff… I had a better idea on why this happened so that it wasn't an intermission, but I lost it since I had the idea somewhere around when I started this series… ^^'**

**Ed: Buttered toast?! Where?! &looks around frantically&**

**Me: &puts a hand on Ed's shoulder& Yeah, about that… Since he was under a potion, I decided to make him act OC, and be a total romancer/pervert/molestor… Because I could &evil smile&**

**DD: &rubs neck& I still have a mark from that enactment too…**

**Me: Well, there's no finding new information on those bastards in this chapter, just sweet sweet cute fluff!**

**Eddy: I hate fluff…**

**Me: OMFG!!! I WISH! That's like the best episode! They kiss! Kissss! &sigh& Best. Moment. Evar… But no, that comes later like… A whole 'nother season! I'm going by the episodes I can warp and in ORDER cause I'm a freak like that…**

**Nazz: Right on sister!**

**Me: The F**k?! Get out of here! This is only for the characters I like you little hussy! Stop trying to seduce people in the episodes! You should be lucky I even gave you a part! &pushes her out&**

**DD: Er… Yes, well… Next up is:**

I dont give-I love this ^-^ I finished reading it this second I cant wait to read the others reaction =] This is the best to may Favs =]

**Me: &blink& That… was a one-shot. One-shot is a story that's only worth one chapter or less… Sorry, that's a cliffhanger that will never end… You can draw what you think will happen and send it to my email if you want though!**

**DD: Well, last but not least:**

Shail666-Aw. I like this intermission! Very cute actually.:P Shame it's not an episode.

No spelling mistakes from what I can see, so well done with that, and the ending was a happy one. Cute.

**Me: I KNOW right?! They should make everyone fall in love with DD! …But then little boys would be scarred to life… And thanks! I'm trying to get better with the spelling thing…**

**Eddy: FYI, she doesn't own us.**

**Me: Shut up! I will someday! SOMEDAY! &spazes, dies&**

**Chapter 10: Eds or Tails**

"We can still find it!" Eddy whispered to Double D as he searched through the water, Double D glaring from the side.

"I refuse to continue looking Eddy. What you did to Ed was horrible! I can't believe you! He could get seriously ill!"

Eddy scoffed.

"Lumpy can handle it."

"I would hope so, or you're going to be in big trouble mister…" Eddy rolled his eyes as he continued searching. Really, it should be Ed's fault! He was the one who ordered the 2 slovak jawbreakers!

_"ED! How many times does two go into three?!" Eddy exclaimed, making Double D wince. Ed stared at him for a moment, before he looked to the sweets in concentration._

_As the time passed, it seemed as though a whole night passed, the brain and the mastermind lax and they slept in Ed's arms. The said boy turned the package upside down and blinked, before he dropped his friends, who got a rude awakening._

_"We are three, and you are two!" he exclaimed, smiling._

_Meanwhile, Eddy and Double D's hands hand entangled, Double D's head resting on Eddy's cheek, his eyes still closed tiredly, his body partly on top of the short boy. Eddy found himself warming slightly, his hand starting to sweat. Double D groaned softly-in pain, Eddy insisted-his toothpasty scented breath entering Eddy's nose._

_"Should we tell 'im?" Eddy asked, his voice raspy, his hand unconsciously squeezing Double D's hand._

_"He's a big boy, Eddy…" Double D murmured in his ear, opening his eye slightly._

Eddy paused in his searching, his eyes glazing for a moment at the remembrance of Double D's warmth… He shook his head to rid the memory and dove under the water. And it was Double D's fault too! Seriously! Of COURSE jawbreakers can't be cut in half!

_"Now we only got one!" Eddy growled, snatching away the huge orb from a shocked Double D._

_"Are you insinuating that it was my fault that we lost the other jawbreaker?!" the brain shrilled, trying to get the candy back from Eddy, leaning forward and making Eddy push him back and stretch the arm holding the sweet as far back as he could._

_"Face it Orval!" he growled, glaring at the straining weakling, ignoring the feel of his pounding heart against his hand. "You. Fail." He gloated, smirking as he pushed Double D away. Double D walked back to Eddy, his eyes narrowed._

_"That's it! Take- __**this!**__" he exclaimed, pushing Eddy, only to push himself to the ground, making Eddy snicker._

Eddy burst from the water, gasping for air, having laughed under water. Double D raised an eyebrow.

"What? Did you swallow some water, along with your selfishness?"

"Aw, shut it Sockhead!" he spat, glaring. Double D 'hmph'ed and stood.

"Well! If you're going to be so RUDE, I'll go home and start dinner. And to think, I was staying in case you drowned or something! You're so SELFISH!" he snapped before he stalked away, Eddy staring after him in confusion.

"… Good riddens…" he muttered as he went back under the water. He didn't need Double D! He was probably hoping he didn't find the-

'Jawbreaker!' he thought as he spotted the orb of sweetness. He swam to it and picked it out of the water and jumped out of the water.

"I found it! Yes!" he called, joy enveloping his voice. He landed on the bank and licked his lips, about to suck the treat into his mouth, when Double D's voice echoed in his head.

'_You're so SELFISH! Selfish… selfish… selfish…_

_You're SO predictable Eddy… Eddy… Eddy… Eddy…_'

Eddy lowered his arms and closed his mouth, staring blankly at the candy in his hands. Why did he suddenly feel so… so… shameful? He shook his head and tried to eat the sweet, only to freeze again and groan.

"Damn you…" he muttered, standing, the candy under his arm and walking away from the river.

**pb**

Eddy knocked on the small window below him and stood, waiting for it to open.

"Hello? Eddy! Hi!" Ed exclaimed, smiling widely, the snail still in his mouth. Eddy shuddered, before he growled,

"Spit it out Lumpy!"

"But Eddy!"

"NOW!"

Ed obeyed and reluctantly spit the creature out, which slowly crawled away. Eddy, grudgingly, tossed the jawbreaker to his idiot friend.

"Here."

"Huh? But I already had a-"

"Just take it Monobrow!" he spat, making Ed shrug and nod, humming as he put it into his mouth.

"Yum!"

**pbpb**

Eddy was walking back to his house when a satisfied voice said gently,

"I'm proud of you Eddy."

He whipped around and blinked at the sight of Double D.

"Huh? What are you-"

"You gave the jawbreaker to Ed. That was really nice."

"You saw that?!"

"Mmm-hm…" Double D walked out of the shadows and laid a hand on Eddy's shoulder, smiling sincerely. "For once, you weren't selfish. It's surprising since it involved a jawbreaker…" Eddy tried to deny to himself that he felt his chest glittering with pride at the soft praise.

"So what?! I can do whatever I want Sockhead!" he scoffed, turning away from the other.

"Sure Eddy." Double D giggled. "See you tomorrow."

"Whatever… Don't you need to go cook?"

"Oh dear! You're right!" Double D squeaked, before he rushed off.  
Eddy walked the rest of the way to his house, his cheeks feeling hot.

"Oh, Eddy! There you are! I was so worried!" his mom cried as she hugged him, crying into his shoulder, on her knees.

"M-mom! I wasn't gone that late!" he stuttered, feeling slightly guilty.

"Young man, excuse my language, but, shut up! You were so!" she shot back, standing and taking Eddy's hand and pulling him inside.

"Mooom!" he whined.

"And why are your cheeks red? And you're soaking wet!"

"Mom!"

"What? I'm just worried about my baby…"

"I'm not a baby…" he muttered, before he sighed and tried to calm down. "Have you found anything out about Double D's parents?"

"No. And you need to take a bath young man, you don't want a cold during summer, do you?"

"No mam…"

**IFINALLYGOTITOUT!!!I'MWATCHINGDANNYPHANTOM:FANNINGTHEFLAMES!!!**

**Yeah! Praise me! Anyway, tons of fluff for you! I was thinking that I should make a DarkxDanny fic based off of Fanning the Flames when Ember shoots Dark with the love spell since Clockwork said he would let her out into the human world if she did. So… yeah! Sorry I didn't upload this today 11/11/08, but the library's closed as well as school so… Yeah… Anyway! Hope you enjoyed!**

**CrystalSlashlover**

**Ja ne!**


	11. Luck of the Ed

**Disclaimer:**

**Alright! After looking over the results of the polls, getting sick, drawing a human Blooregard Kazoo(don't ask), and kicking myself for putting this off for so long, I have finished this chapter!**

**Everyone: FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Hey! &holds up hands defensively& I have a sore throat and have probably come down with the flu! Seriously people! Give me some slack! Anyway, first reviewer is…**

Shail666-

Great chapter. I totally dig that you're making more original content through it. The little scene between Edd and Eddy are very cute, nice job. :P I had to watch the episode again just to pick out what parts you included.

**Eddy: I'm NOT cute!**

**DD: &blinks& Ah… I was just happy that he did the right thing…**

**Me: Yeah, but it was still cute! &ding& I just thunk! You know what?! That scene could happen in three other cartoons and a book without it being slash! Camp Lazlo( Lazlo as DD, Edward as Eddy-coincedince?!), Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends(Mac as DD, Bloo as Eddy), Harry Potter( Harry as DD, and Draco as Edward(both have blonde hair!!!), and Invader Zim(Dib as DD, Zim as Eddy). And get this! They're. All. JERKS! Isn't it AMAZING?!?!?!?!**

**Eddy: Shut up! I am NOT like anyone else! I'm- I'm… &whispers to DD& Uh… What was the word again?**

**DD: &rolls eyes& Unique.**

**Eddy: Right! What he said!**

**Me: Yeah… Keep tellin' yourself that. Anyway! Next is…**

Attila12-

Aw. ^ ^ Good progress on Eddy's part. :D Double D was awesome and Ed was perfectly in character. ^ ^ I hope you update again soon! :P

Attila

**Me: &smiles& Awww, that's so sweet of you… I feel bad because I can't really fit Ed in a lot in these cause my mind is stuck on Eddy and DD**

**Eddy: You can't take your eyes of me! &smirks&**

**Me: That's… because… your fly… is undone…**

**Eddy: WAH?! &looks down, blinks& Huh?**

**Me: Made ya look! &laughs&**

**Eddy: Why you little! &about to strangle, gets blocked&**

**Ed: No hurting Kurumi! She's nice! Also, she can be like Sarah…**

**Me: &gives Eddy a raspberry while glaring&**

**Eddy: GRRRRRR…**

**Me: Next!**

robot factory-

hello! it's me, i'm an exister! i changed my pen name to be the same one i have on deviantart. i love this chapter! so cute! lol ed's so adorable. please update soon and make more 2d's parents! even though they're jerkwads i like stories with them in it. ah, fludd. what i have for breakfast. update soon-day! I LOVE THIS!

**Me: &eyes widen& Why does that username sound familiar? Okay! I have a mission for you! Send a picture you've done to crystalZADRlover on deviantart, alright? If I'm right about what I'm thinking, then I will give you a SPECIAL job! One that you'll enjoy, I'm sure!**

**Ed: &blushes& Aw… Like a chicken?!**

**Me: &smiles, pats his back& Yes Ed, like a chicken. And thank you! I love this pairing! Next!**

i dont give-

wow I really like how Eddys mom reacted =] Sorry for not reviewing a bit back hehe =3 Oh and I wish I could draw but thats a talent I would not be granted T_T I cant draw even a cube! I cant wait for the next one happy wishes ^-^

**Me: &winces& Oooh… That sucks… I, personally, can't draw Edward OR Lazlo the way hot-choc can on deviantart… he/she(most likely she)is a genius! And thanks! I tried to make her nice! Next!**

Grave Bells-

Haha, this is really cute! I love the way you personify Eddy. The way you use his stubbornness to outwardly hide his feelings for Edd works well. Also, I think the way you inter-connect the episode into one big storyline was creative. I never would've thought of doing that. =]  
Please, keep up the good work!

**Eddy: &grumbles& Whatever…**

**Me: That means she LIKES you, stupid.**

**Eddy: &brightens& YES! I knew I was a chickmagnet!**

**Me: Yeah, more like a repeler.**

**Eddy: What was that?**

**Ed: Hurting Kurumi bad for Eddy! &huggles me&**

**Me: Heh! Thanks Ed! And thank YOU Grave! I have the oddest, most imaginative mind, and I plan to keep it that way by continuing to watch cartoons! Next! And last!**

Sango-maru-

oh, fascinating.  
I'm gonna guess that you're going SOMEWHERE with this whole "what's up with Double D's parent's" thing...

...although I'm surprised that no one seems to realize that there's criminal neglect going on here...

Poor DD though, always having to work like crazy... and the intermission thing? Nice. =]  
Update soon. Like tomorrow. Or the day after. Or sometime this week. No later. I demand it. DD demands it.

So get on it.

**Me: Feh. Do cartoons EVER? Seriously, they act as though it's okay… Not that I'm COMPLETELY against that… I mean, who knows WHAT those crazy kids might do unsupervised at night? &evil smirk, then pouts& I know, I feel kind of bad…**

**DD: And you should! &ish ignored& Hey!**

**Me: Poor Edderalla! Wash the dishes! Do the moppin'! And Ed is probably the unheard of best friend in the story that in the end gets the Prince's protegy(I'll give somethin' EXTRA special if anyone can guess who THAT is…)as his love!**

**Ed: … Um… B-bad for Ed… &cowers&**

**DD: &blushes, suddenly in poofy dress& G-gyah! Get me out of this!**

**Eddy: I might be able to be of some assistance… &eyes him&**

**DD: &panics, runs away& Nooo! Oh! And Kurumi doesn't own us. Now, where was I… Oh, yes! Running for my life! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**RevealED**

**Chapter 11: Luck of the Ed**

Double D sighed as he and Eddy followed Ed, the lovable lug recalling of how he and where he hid the magazines.

'This is pointless.' He thought. 'If Ed had fallen into the sewer, then the magazine's text and pictures would be smudged, even if he did hide them somewhere else after…' he thought. 'And who would have thought Eddy would have… magazines…' he blushed at the thought…

'_Pain, pain… undeniable, unforgivable __**pain**__' Double D thought as he lay in the newly made indent in the side of Eddy's house. He watched as Eddy rushed out of his room and looked around frantically, holding a simple cardboard box._

_"Ed!" he chirped, smiling. Ed waved, smiling back._

_"Howdy, neighbor!" he blinked as Eddy shoved the box in his arms._

_"Quick! Hide these magazines!" he ordered, looking around nervously._

_"Hide these magazines?" Ed echoed._

_"What are ya, a parrot?!" he questioned rhetorically. They then began to talk in unison, though both saying different words, before Eddy ended it by pushing Ed and muttering, "Numbskull." He then rushed back into his room just as the bowling ball rolled away from Double D and he slid to the ground, blinking. _

_"Aw, c'mon ma! Not that! I need that stuff!"_

_"I'm sorry, Eddy, but your room is an absolute mess!" Double D looked to the door as Eddy was thrown out, a sombrero on his head and a trashcan in his hands. Glaring, he stood and started to drag the trashcan, before he stopped, blinking, and looked to Double D, seeming to only then noticed the pale boy._

_"Quit lying around Double D! My mom's cleaning out my room and she's making me throw out all my cool stuff!" he said, worry clear in his eyes as he explained and Double D pulled himself up to lean on the rim of the trashcan for support. "But, luckily…" Eddy leaned into Double D, looking around cautiously. He laid a hand on Double D's head and smiled slightly. "I was able to save the…" he looked around and over Double D, making said boy look up at Eddy. "__**Magazines.**__" He finished, covered the side of his mouth as he whispered conspiratorially in Double D's ear, making Double D cover his decently and his heart skip a beat._

'_Magazines? Oh, he couldn't possibly mean… Could he?' Something in Eddy's leering gaze made him think they might be the kind of magazines he was thinking of._

Double D couldn't help but slide his hat down so that it blocked some of his vision of Eddy's back. Really! Magazines! Who would have thought?! And the next part, Eddy was so… perverse…

_"My magazines are the sewer?!" Eddy exclaimed, looking around through the hole the grate had been as Double D walked up._

_"Seems appropriate." Double D said bluntly, hands on his hips, as he watched Eddy panic. "You realize, if your magazines are in that sewer, Eddy, they would be totally illegible, text smeared by the damp sludge." He explained, shrugging. Eddy pulled his head from the whole and stared at him for a moment, blankly._

_"It's the __**pictures**__ I'm worried about!" he stressed, making Double D's eyes widen and his cheeks darken. Oh how he wanted to yell out how wrong that was…_

Double D felt his cheeks grow darker at the memory. The pictures?! _The pictures?! _He ddin't know Eddy could be _that_ blunt about his… _activities_

'No! Perhaps I'm… jumping to conclusions! Yes! Conclusions!' he thought, clearing his throat as quietly as he could.

And then, he had surprised himself by the comment he made while he examined Ed. Perhaps Eddy really WAS rubbing off on him...

_"What's takin' so long?! Somebody's sure to find 'em!" Eddy complained, leaning up towards Double D from the ground, his hands supporting the ladder for the moment._

_"I'm having a hard time ascertaining the clues from Ed's copious contaminents. Read a magazine or something." Double D said, fully concentrating on Ed's disturbing body._

_"Read a magazine?" Eddy questioned, glaring hard and giving Double D a look as if he was stupid. "I __**would **__ if I knew where Ed hid 'em!"_

_Double D paused from his analyzing and turned to Eddy, a surprised/blank look on his face, before he closed his eyes and said, his tone bland,_

_"Oh. You __**read**__ those?"_

'I was so… slanderous!' he thought, his hands wringing together as they carried on, Eddy glaring at Ed as he led them into the forest. It was so rude of him! And… the pictures that flashed into his mind…

'Bad thoughts! Bad! Bad! Bad!' he thought, averting his eyes to the leafy ground. 'Ooooh! Curse my age!' he bit his lip as he couldn't help but imagine Eddy's lecherous face as he opened what he suspected the magazines might be.

He quickly shook his head and dispersed the image.

'Not good! Not good!' What was WRONG with him?! He wasn't supposed to be thinking these things! Much less about his friend! His selfish friend at that! He should be thinking things like this about Nazz!

'Though… now that I look over it… I've never, once, thought of Nazz in a… vulgar way. Only that she was graceful and interesting…' he thought. But he had a feeling that many of the boys(besides Jimmy and Rolf)had thought about Nazz in that way. Perhaps Kevin… Which reminded him…

_"Double D! C'mere, will ya?!" Kevin called, making Double D stand and stare at him in confusion, while Eddy stared at Double D suspiciously.._

_"…I wonder what Kevin could want?"_

_"AHA!" Eddy exclaimed, making Double D jump slightly and look over to him worriedly._

_"Hurry UP!" Kevin called, getting annoyed._

_"I-I suppose I should go over…" Double D said unsurely, reluctantly, beginning to sweat. Eddy would definitely think he was helping Kevin to get his lewd magazines._

_"Double crosser." Eddy hissed, making annoyance and hurt bubble up in Double D._

_"Hmph!" he said, walking over to Kevin._

_"So, I see Dorky's acting weird again." Kevin chuckled, making Double D smile._

_"Well, I must admit, he IS acting a little… childish." He giggled. "He thinks that… oh, you don't want to know."_

_Kevin raised an eyebrow._

_"No, go ahead." He urged, leaning on the fence._

_Double D fidgeted._

_"Well, he thinks that I'm in cahoots with you to steal his magazines…" Double D muttered, looking away._

_Kevin rolled his eyes._

_"What a dork. He's so full of himself." He scoffed. "Oh! And do you know what time it is, dude?"_

_Double D smiled and shook his head._

_"I'm sorry, Kevin. But I don't have a watch."_

_Kevin sighed._

_"Bummer. Guess I'll have to go to Rolf's and hope I'm not late. Also, your little short fuse is getting jealous. Thanks anyway man!" he said as he rode away._

_"You're very welcome, Kevin!" Double D called, waving a smiling. His smile faltered as he registered Kevin's words though._

'… _Jealous?' he thought, before he was pulled to Eddy, their faces pressed together._

_"So what's with that?! What did Kevin want, huh?! What?!" Eddy rushed out, glaring at him, his grip unbearably tight._

_"Kevin just asked for the time, Eddy." Double D answered, looking at the other pleadingly._

'_Why don't you believe I'm on your side?' he thought, feeling his heart sink._

Really… is Eddy that protective of his magazines? Are they more important than their friendship? One that they've had since they were 2?

"Start digging." Eddy told Ed as they stopped.

"Hurry it up, Lumpy!" Ed chirped, before he set upon digging. "Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole…" he ranted as he started to dig, Eddy rubbing his hands together and smiling greedily.

"Soon… Soon my magazines will be mine once more…" he murmured under his breath, making Double D look away and sigh.

"I found it Eddy!" Ed exclaimed, about to take the box out, when Eddy pushed him away.

"Don't touch them" Eddy said, shooting Ed a glare, before he smiled and pulled out the box. "there you are my babies! Papa's here!"

He couldn't take it anymore!

"Eddy! Drop that box!" Double D exclaimed, making Eddy drop the box in shock, the contents spilling out. "I forbid you… to…" Double D blinked when he saw the covers of the magazine.

'Jawbreaker Weekly? Scam of the Month? These aren't vulgar… just… Eddy…' Oh the relief that bloomed inside him when he realized that he had been wrong! So wrong he had been! His eyes watered, before he hugged Eddy.

"Oh, Eddy! I'm so glad!"

"Huh?! What the- What's with the mood swings?!" Eddy exclaimed, making Double D laugh inside his head hysterically.

"I-I thought that the magazines might have been…" he pulled away and stood straight, looking embarrassed. "Been… Er… That is to say…" he pulled out the collar of his shirt. Was it getting hot?

Eddy and Ed stared at him blankly, before a smirk bloomed on Eddy's lips.

"You thought it was Playboy." He stated, his tone sly and full of it. Double D's eyes widened and his cheeks darkened.

"E-Eddy! Don't use that word! It's vulgar!" he stuttered, feeling his heart raise in panic at the glint in the others eyes.

"What? _Playboy_?"

"B-be quiet!"

"Aww! Little Double D's still so innocent!"

"He hasn't cracked out of his shell yet, Eddy!" Ed put in, making Double D look horrified.

"E-Ed… Not you too?!"

"… Quack?"

"C'mon Sockhead," Eddy said, smirking, getting closer to Double D, while the taller tried to back away. "Do you really think I would have something like that?" Eddy asked, making Double D look away and rub his arm.

'With the way you were acting…' Double D looked back to Eddy and smiled.

"I… s-suppose not."

Eddy smiled his million dollar smile and slapped Double D's back.

"That a boy! C'mon! Let's find a better spot to put my stuff!"

Double D nodded and watched as Eddy carefully put the magazines back into the box, and smiled as Ed picked it up, Eddy sitting on it, and pointing forward, soon following after them himself.

'Thank goodness…' Double D thought. It was wonderful that Eddy didn't do that sort of thing. It was disturbing… The thought of him… A shiver ran up Double D's spine and he gasped silently, wiping the image from his mind.

'Bad image! Bad mind!' he scolded, and, glancing at Eddy, who was smiling in satisfaction, wondered why pictures like that kept appearing. Especially if it was of his MALE friend…


	12. Oneshot Intermission: Jingle Jingle Jang

**One-Shot Intermission: Jingle Jingle Jangle**

"Oh dear…" Double D murmured as he wiped away the left over lipstick on his face and lips, his angel outfit torn down to his chest, one sleeve missing, the belt having been lost, and most of the hemming and lower part of the robe having been torn off. Somehow, his halo had managed to stay on, and not be damaged. "This is a horrible end to Christmas Eve…"

"You can say that again…" grumbled Eddy, who, having already wiped the lipstick off, had gotten away with only a shoe missing and one sleeve ripped off. He now sat on his bed and was sulking angrily. "Seriously! I get Santa's bag, and then I lose it! Arg! It's as if bad luck always chases me!" he complained, pulling at his brown spiky hair angrily in frustration. Double D looked over his bare shoulder with a 'you have got to be kidding me' look.

"No Eddy, that's Karma." He put in, earning a scowl from the leader of their trio. Presently, the other member of their group was curled up on the floor, his face clean of kisses having quickly gotten them off by dunking his head into the snow and gotten an instant lipstick removing session. Double D looked back to the full length mirror. "If you hadn't stolen all of those presents, then you would have gotten yours." Double D lectured. Eddy rolled his eyes and collapsed back on his bed.

"Ugh! No lectures! At least give me that Double D!" Eddy whined, earning an eye roll from said boy.

"Fine, Eddy. No lecture." He said, before he walked over to Eddy's bed and sat on it, letting out a light sigh. Eddy cracked open an eye and glanced at him, before closing it again.

"Good. I've gotten enough crap tonight…" Double D didn't look at Eddy for a moment, instead vouching for staring at the cookies and milk Eddy's mother set up even though Eddy kept saying he didn't believe in Santa. Though he did now. But why would Santa come after Eddy did such a horrible thing?

"…What do you mean?" Double D finally asked, turning his upper half to face Eddy and placing his hands on the mattress. Eddy scoffed.

"Nothing."

"No, really, tell me." Double D urged, causing Eddy to sigh.

"Fine Sock head." Muttered Eddy. "What I mean, is no one wanted to give me a present." Eddy verified. Double D stared at him for a moment, before he said blandly.

"Well, that's no surprise."

"Whatever! First, I went to Rolf's and he was celebrating something where you sing and don't get presents!" Double D raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he questioned. "How did it go?"

Eddy opened both of his eyes and looked to Double D, before he looked to the ceiling, trying to remember.

"I… Think it was something like… 'Yishmaiyek who puts the meat in every dish, something something something fish, something something something, and gives the loaf of bread a squeeze…'" Eddy then sat up and put on a sinister look, actually imitating Rolf's voice now. "'But if your chores, are never done, your arms too weak to toil, Yishmaiyek will surely come, and put you in the pot to boil…'" he hissed menacingly, coming up close to Double D, making the taller boy blink, before he giggled.

"That must have been scarring for you." Double D commented, making Eddy smile as he sat back.

"Yeah! I mean, wouldn't you be scarred if Rolf came that close to your face? And then, Johnny was dressed up as Jack Frost and sent me out on my tongue-"

"Don't you mean your butt?"

"No, my tongue- and said I was trying to steal their Christmas!" Double D thought a moment.

"Hmm… Plank?"

"Plank." Eddy verified, making Double D shake his head.

"Of course…"

"And then, I went to Nazz's- and let me tell ya Double D- she was HOT!" Eddy smirked. "And she invited me in, offered me a present, some eggnog, and then- she put mistletoe above us and-" Double D raised an eyebrow skeptically, earning an embarrassed sigh from Eddy. "Hold on, it gets more believable here- and I spit eggnog on her 'cause I was so shocked. Then she booted me out and took the present back!" he said, outraged. Double D looked sympathetically at him.

"Eddy…"

"Ugh! Don't bother! I'm THROUGH with girls! Seriously! Just because I ruined her outfit and hair, she's gonna get all bitchy on me?!"

"Language." Double D reprimanded, though he listened with high interest.

'Given up on them, eh?'

"Whatever! Nazz is just a girl that's obsessed with her looks! I realized that! And-" he was cut off by Double D when he laid a hand on his shoulder. Eddy looked to his friend and blinked at the kindness in those blue eyes.

"Eddy, it's okay. Even if you didn't get any presents…" Double D said softly, and Eddy furrowed his brow as Double D glanced away, about to argue, when Double D cut him off once more. "Well… Actually, I was waiting to give you this till tomorrow but…" excitement bloomed in Eddy as Double D reached into his hat and pulled out something he hadn't expected.

"A-a jawbreaker?!" Eddy exclaimed, his eyes wide as he snatched it away. "When- how-"

"I asked Father for some spare change so I could go to the candy store. I knew that if I got you anything else you would hate it." Double D explained, watching with joy as Eddy admired the sweet happily.

"Wow… I… Thanks Double D…" Eddy murmured, before he suddenly looked guilty. "Geeze… I didn't even get you anything…" Double D blinked, and then blushed ever so slightly.

"Oh, it's no problem, Eddy!" he insisted, waving a hand. "I don't need a present from you." He then looked away looking embarrassed, making Eddy suspicious. "Well, it's late and we should get to bed." Double D said, crawling all the way onto the bed. "I suppose I won't be able to sleep in my pajamas tonight…" he murmured to himself, before he glanced to Eddy as he laid down. "Night Eddy."

"…Night." Eddy muttered, laying down on the bed and turning away from Double D, soon drifting off to sleep.

**pb**

The next morning, as Eddy slowly awakened, he found himself smiling, but he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because of the warm- very warm pillow he was holding… Eddy snuggled closer to the pillow and sighed, breathing in it's sweet scent.

'Mmm… Vanilla and cinnamon…' he thought blurrily. He was just about to fall back asleep, when the pillow moved. He froze, his eyes snapping open and coming nose to nose with a sleeping Double D, who's mouth was open slightly, his hands supporting his head as he slept, curled up against Eddy quite comfortably. Eddy's own arms were wrapped around Double D's slim waist. Eddy stared at Double D's serene face a moment, before he quickly and suddenly was standing against the wall, his heart pounding against his chest, eyes wide as he stared at the still sleeping form of his friend. Curse his sleeping patterns…

It was then that Eddy caught something by the plate of cookies and milk- No, scratch that, the EMPTY plate of cookies and milk. Curiously, Eddy approached the table and stared at the folded note, before he unsurely picked it up. Opening it, he read what was inside, his eyes widening as he did. Was this a joke? How could… Why would…

'Would Santa really leave this?' he thought, glancing to Double D, his tattered clothes making his Angel costume more authentic to Eddy's opinion. Eddy gulp and, still clutching the note, walked back to the bed and stared down at Double D for a moment, before glancing back at the note. He bit his lip and, in a bout of bravery, placed his hands on either side of Double D's head and leaned forward slightly, his lids going to half mast as he felt Double D's warm breath brush his flushed face.

'Should I…' Eddy thought as he nervously licked his lips, his eyes nervously scanning Double D's face. 'Could I…' He had done it before. It shouldn't be so hard. In fact, that's what started this whole mess… This whole… Before he knew it, his lips were on Double D's his eyes half closed and glazed as he tasted Double D once more as he did before school had started. He tasted like peppermint, sweet and minty and oh so addicting…

As he closed his eyes, he failed to notice, Double D's eyelids fluttering open, failed to notice them widening, failed to notice the panic, but he didn't fail to notice the gentle push of Double D's lips pressing against his as he shyly interacted. Eddy opened his eyes to see a look of dazed happiness clouding Double D's eyes, the sight making his heart skip a beat, before he closed his eyes again and kissed his sock head a little deeper. A minute later, after Eddy had been pulled down to the bed , the two boys broke apart, both panting breathlessly.

"Wh-what… brought… this on?" Double D inquired, his arms securely fastened around Eddy's neck. Eddy blushed at the questioned, before he showed Double D the card.

"Er… Santa. Go fig."

Double D read the note, and, with a slight smirk, took the note and threw it away from them, before re-wrapping his arm around Eddy's neck and pulling him closer.

"Well, Merry Christmas to _me_. I got the best present a boy could ask for." Double D whispered, making Eddy's eyes widen, before he was brought into a kiss, a blush spreading across the short boy's cheeks, before he went along with the kiss.

"IIIIIIIIIII saw Eddy kissing Double D! On top of Eddy's bed and… Hey guys, what rhymes with Double D?"

"Ed!" the two boy's exclaimed, looking surprised, before Eddy looked annoyed, and Double D just looked happy.

"Nope! That's not it!"

'This turned out to be the perfect Christmas…' Double D thought as he held Eddy to him as he tried to kill Ed and Ed continued to try and sing. And on the floor, opened wide, and written in golden calligraphy ink, the note read:

**What your friend most desires**

**Is the one thing you've been denying**

_**Merry Christmas, from EEnE**_


	13. Brother Can You Spare An Ed?

**RevealED**

**Chapter 13: Brother Can You Spare An Ed?**

"Ow… Ow! … Ow… &hiss&… A-ah! H-hey! Watch it Double D!" Eddy hissed, wincing as the rubbing alchohol was applied, making Double D smile/sigh.

"I AM, Eddy. But, really, you DID deserve this."

"What?! I did NOT deserve getting bashed against a tree!"

"Well, you WERE the one to goad Ed into buying jaw breakers." Double D said matter of factly…

_"You mean jawbreakers Ed." Eddy corrected incorrectly, making Double D frown._

_"Jawbreakers?" Ed repeated, blinking in confusion._

_"What are ya' a parrot?" Eddy questioned jokingly, obviously trying to lead Ed into a false sense of calm so it was easier to convince him of his want. "You've got the mula there for three, sweet, ever lovin' jawbreakers, big boy!" Eddy explained, smirking happily at their lump of a friend. Double D narrowed his eyes, and, not wanting to have Eddy lead Ed down the wrong road to pain, once Sarah got a hold of him that is, quickly cut into Eddy's cacophony of temptation._

_"Stop right there!" he exclaimed, holding up a hand. "It's _Sarah's _money. And if fudge Sarah wants, then fudge Sarah gets." He said with finality, no doubt earning a scowl from the shortest in the group._

_"Heh, he's cracked Ed! I know, that you know, that jawbreakers are the way to go!" Eddy rhymed… and very badly, leaning in front of Double D so that the tallest of all of them couldn't see said braniac. Quickly, Double D intercepted him and ducked his head in front of Eddy._

_"Don't listen to him Ed! Sarah's depending on you!" he insisted, wanting to help his friend. Double D gasped as, quite suddenly, his face was pushed away and held back as Eddy tried to get Ed to listen to him._

_"Forget Sarah. Jawbreakers, Ed." He partly whispered, trying to sound slightly alluring, which disturbed Double D slightly. Trying to get out of Eddy's grip, Double D managed,_

_"Ed, you gave Sarah your _word_!"_

_"And Sarah gave him cash." Eddy added, as if that even made sense. "Jawbreakers, Ed." Eddy tempted again, making Ed screw up his face and begin to sweat._

_"Stand firm and deliver, Ed." Double D said gently, not wanting to scare their friend. "Let integrity be your guide." He continued, having broken from Eddy's grip and smiling gently at the lovable oaf._

_"Double D's right, Ed" Eddy agreed, making Double D look at him in surprise. Was Eddy seeing it his way? "Integrity in latin means 'buy jawbreakers'!" and there went the slight faith and hope Double D held for Eddy in that moment. "Get the picture?" Eddy questioned, winking._

_"Y-yes…" Ed said unsurely, and a little robotically, making Eddy smile and practically lick his lips._

_"No, Ed!" Double D exclaimed quickly, clenching his hands into fists. Please don't be too far gone!_

_"No?"_

'_That's right Ed.' Double D mentally sighed as he vocally answered. _

_"That money does not belong to you. Ed, you are obligated to and responsible for it's expenditure. Fudge is the honorable path." He said sensibly, and ignored the fact didn't understand his words, sure that he got the point across._

_"That's stupid." Laughed Eddy lightly, making Double D glare at him. "C'mon, buy the jawbreakers Ed…" he whispered, laying a hand right next to his lips and looking into Ed's dialated forest green orbs. "Who's gonna know?" he practically purred, his lids lowering._

_"Who?" Ed returned._

'_Oooooh, that-'_

_"_You'll _know, Ed!" Double D exclaimed, laying a hand on his forhead and giving Ed a 'please listen to me' look. "And the guilt will smother you like so many wet blankets." On the contrary of the unlikeness of that metaphor, it was true. Wet blankets _were_ smothering._

_"Hey, Tinkerbell," Double D, used to Eddy calling him names, looked to the shorter boy, his face heating when he realized what he'd just answered to. He gasped as he was puled face to face, nose to nose, with the short leader. "Let's chit chat." He said, his voice syrup sweet, before Double D found himself on the ground and wrestling with Eddy unsophisticatedly, sounds of anger and desperation leaving both their lips. As Eddy tried to make a dive for Ed, Double D quickly tried to hold him back._

_"Outta my way! Jawbreakers, Ed!" Eddy exclaimed, before Double D managed to, since he was on top of him, push his head into the ground._

_"No, Ed! Fudge!" he said, out of breath and gasping, trying to push away the growing feeling of excitement and to stop his heart from thudding in his chest as Eddy writhed under him like a wild animal._

_"Jawbreakers!"_

_"Fuuudge!" Double D almost whined, squeaking slightly as Eddy tried to make a grab for his hat._

_"Jawbreakers!"_

_"Fudge!" Double D quickly lifted his feet to Eddy's stomach and lifted him away, his hands trying to yank Eddy's hands and hands away from his head wear. "F-fudge!" Double D gasped, his tone taking a higher pitch._

_"I _said_ jawbreakers, you little-!" Eddy exclaimed, about to punch him, when the tingle of a bell alerted them both that Ed had left them._

Eddy grumbled under his breath, hissing again as Double D delicately dabbed at his wounds.

'Honestly…' Double D thought. 'Sometimes, Eddy is such a-'

"Little devil!" Ed exclaimed, making both boys look up and blink.

"**Little what now?**" they said in unison. Ed smiled at them, watching from Eddy's floor, kicking his legs back and forth and non existent chin in his hands.

"Devil! I just remembered, that when you two were fighting, you both came up as my angel and devil, and in costumes!" the two looked at each other, confused and surprised, before they looked back at Ed as he began to explain the outfits. "Yep! And- and Eddy had red horns and a moving red tail, and a white shirts with gold sleeves and collar, and his regular pants on!" Ed exclaimed, making Eddy smirk.

"Nice. I always liked gold." Eddy thought.

"And Double D had on this _really_ nice white dress that fluttered and looked like clouds and the sleeves hung off his wrists in a drooping motion…" Ed said, trailing off and thinking over the rest of the costume. Double D looked down at himself now, in his red shirt and pants. The thought of him in a dress… His cheeks darkened. How ridiculous! "And… And I think that you had a pretty gold halo over your head, and a gold cross necklace, and fluttery, light light light blue wings that didn't stop beating, like a humming bird!" chirped Ed, making Double D's blush increase ten fold.

"Oh… Well… Er…" he muttered, shifting. "That's… well… I'm glad that you see me as your angel E-ed…" he stuttered, giggling softly to himself. Him? An angel? What a thought… He jumped when Eddy hissed loudly and blinked when he saw his hand pressing the cotton ball onto a cut on his cheek- hard. "Eddy! I-I'm SO sorry!" He burst out, taking the cotton ball away. "That must have stung like the dickens!" Double D babbled as he touched the cheek, and winced as Eddy did. "I really am sorry…" he trailed off, looking away and biting his lip. He blinked as Eddy muttered something like 'S'okay.'

Double D couldn't ignore the happiness that bloomed from that one mutter, but he only let a bit of it shine through.

"Alright." He said softly, assuring himself that he wasn't staring endearingly at Eddy's frustrated/angry pout. He stood straight and stretched, rolling his shoulders. "Well, my back still hurts from those wedgies…" he revealed before he set his hands on his back and stretched while he simultaneously pushed. "Ah…" he sighed. "Much better…"

"Mine too! And my, buttox!" Ed agreed, rolling on the ground for no apparent reason. Double D chuckled.

"Speaking of pain." Ed and Double D looked towards Eddy, who looked confident besides the marks and bruises. "You were such a pain when we tried to get you to eat that jawbreaker, Sockhead…"

_"I'm speechless!" Double D exclaimed as he scooted away from his friends. "I mean, how can you two just sit there drooling over your ill gotten gains?!" he questioned, his tone disbelieving and shocked while Eddy stared up at the now standing brain with an eyebrow raised. "Have you no _**shame**_?!" he hissed._

_"Who is she, Double D?" Ed questioned, making Eddy smile at him._

_"Ed," Eddy said, looking away from Ed and waving his hand. "Give Double D his cut." His tone was sweet and mocking, making Double D's blood boil. How dare he!_

_"I REFUSE to be any part of this, Eddy!" Double D stated, waving a finger in the air as he watched Ed approach him._

_"Open wide and say, 'Bob' Double D." Ed advised as he stopped in front of him. Double D looked away from Ed, his eyes closed as he put his hands on his hips._

_"Not if it was the last edible substance on our planet, Ed." He said, he admitted, snootily. He screamed as his foot was harshly stepped on, before his eyes widened further as the jawbreaker was deposited into him like he was a trash can. He could already feel the sweetness entering his taste buds even before his mouth was closed by Ed._

'_No! M-must r-resist the… Oh… Oh goodness…' he thought as he froze, the tooth decaying treat making his knees go weak and his periwinkle blue eyes glaze over, his mouth trying to protest in futile, his body going lax as a dazed smile came over his lips._

'_So… delicious…' he thought as he began to waver._

_"How can something so bad," he started, before he collapsed next to a smug and smirking Eddy. "Taste soo goood?" he questioned, sucking and sighing over the treat._

_"When someone coughs up for it, that's how." Eddy explained. But it was lost on the hat wearing boy as his lids drooped slightly._

"But we got you to accept, eh, Sockhead?"

Double D blushed hard, pulling his hat down over his eyes as his friends laughed at his weakness.

"Yeah! You looked REALLY happy!" Ed laughed, making Double D emit a squeak of embarrassment. Curse him for his addiction to jawbreakers! As the laughs of his friends died ever so slowly down, Double D's blush refused to recede, his body beginning to shake and shiver gently with the mortification of his time of rapture.

"Aww, come on Sockhead!" exclaimed Eddy, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pressing unbelievably close, covered cheek against bruised. "You know we didn't mean it. Right, lumpy?" Eddy questioned.

"Yeah… I'm sorry..." Ed apologized, sound sincere, but Double D only slightly peeked out from under his beanie. He squeaked once more as soft words, an odd mix of smugness and authenticity, were spoken into his ear.

"We really are, Sockhead. But you have to admit, it WAS funny, the sounds you were making." Eddy chuckled, seemingly too deep, into Double D's ear.

'O-oh my…' he thought, gulping and giggling nervously.

"I-I suppose…" he stuttered, not able to ignore the way his stomach flipped and flopped. He slipped out of Eddy's grip as his body started to heat, earning a confused look from the other two boys. "W-well, I-I must be going…" he murmured to himself, letting go his hat and backing up from the two, who looked curious about his behavior. "S-see you tomorrow, fellows?"

"Uh… Sure Sockhead."

"Okay, Double D…"

*

_"You know…" a hand graced his dress, making him shoot a glare at the person. "You look adorable in this. It suits you…"_

_"Hmph!" he huffed, crossing his arms and smirking, but only slightly, as his wings batted the other away. "Well, I AM an angel after all!" he stated, fluttering away, only to be stopped as the other intercepted him and smirked in his species's sake. "What?" he questioned, raising a brow._

_"Aw, don't act like that!" the other pouted, before he took the angel's hand, making his eyes widen. "C'mon, loosen up…" he whispered, letting his fingers brush against the barely visible buttons on the angel's dress. The angel gave a shriek and skidded back, snatching his hand away._

_"Unhand me, you- you- cretin!" he exclaimed, blushing hard despite his words. "Your hands are filthy! Filthy with sins and I don't want to be-"_

_"Tainted?" a hiss on the other's lips, cutting the angel short, feeling a little confused. "Yes… I think you would be if I touched you…" the angel froze as arms encircled his waist and pulled him, with a chocked gasp, to the other, one of the hands rubbing calmingly in the dip of his back._

_"Wh-what-" he cut himself off, his wigs beating faster, his body writhing, trying to get away. "A-are you d-doing! Why-" he gasped, his body feeling unbearably hot._

_"Heh…" the other chuckled, making the angel emit another gasp. "I'm just using the heat stored in myself to warm you. So, it's true what they say…" lips came close to the angel's ear. "An angel is frozen, and should never be touched by devils, or they'll…" the angel shuddered as the devil made a hissing sound similar to melting, his body becoming boneless. "How cute…" the devil murmured. "the highest angel has fallen before the lowest devil…"_

_The angel didn't give much resistance to the devil's kiss, his arms unwillingly weaving around his neck, his hand curling into his spiky hair._

'_If this is tainting…' he thought as he gasped gently into the other's mouth. 'If this is sin… Then let me fall…'_

**

Double D gasped as he sat up in bed, sweating profusely, eyes wide with shock, his skin burning.

"Wh-what was that…?" he muttered, shuddering as the sound of melting ice whispered into his ear, his lips tingling from the dream. "Oh god…"

**Ibetyouhatemenow,huh?**

**Oh Double D! &sniff& Your first dream! Soooo cute! R&R!**


	14. Hanky Panky Hullabaloo V1

**One-Shot:**

**Hanky Panky Hullabaloo(V.1)**

_When nature stirs on Valentine's Day_

_And greets the children with their splender-_

_**Suddenly their thoughts will stray**_

_**To thoughts of love and words so tender!**_

"Let's LEARN!" a voice exclaimed, before a short boy slid into view, his arms splayed out and a crap-eating smile on his face. "Last one to class is a-!" he paused in that pose, before a confused frown dropped onto his face. "What am I _saying_?" he asked himself, before letting his arms fall to his side and a bored look taking hold of his facial area. He made a throaty scoff and gripped the straps of his backpack, before he trudged toward his locker.

"Isn't Valentine's Day, wonderful?" a taller, thinner boy asked, smiling happily as he followed after the short boy, hands clasped together gently as he admired the sighs on the school walls. A boy a head taller than the one before, ran by in a joyous manner, before he realized the others had taken a different direction. Backtracking, he quickly followed after them, smiling once more. "As I'm sure you're aware," the second tallest continued, smiling down at the grumpy short boy. "it can be _quite_ unnerving to express one's cumbersome* feelings of amore," he went on, giving a look of awkwardness and holding his hands up as if to ward something or someone away, before he clasped his hands again, and smiled down at the short boy once more, while the tallest of the group took on a horrified expression and gasped.

"Yet, _this_ holiday," went on the talkative boy, making the shortest of them all, look over his shoulder with an annoyed/sarcastic expression. "conquers the upchuck of apprehension, and allows one the opportunity," the boy looked ahead of him once more, a grimace on his bored face. "to show that _special _someone know you care." He finally finished, clasping his hands again and pushing it against his chest, a serene smile alighting his face.

It was wiped off for surprise and bug eyes as his face was grabbed and pulled toward the tallest in the group. "Yucky, squishy, MUSHY GIRLS DOUBLE D!!!!!" he all but screamed, looking around carefully, before staring, terrified, down at the talkative boy identified at Double D. He then shove his head to the left and whispered in his ear, making sure no one was watching from the right, "The fish have chips my fine friend." Before he dropped him and rushed to his locker, quickly unlocking it, much to the short boy's boredom and slight(very slight)curiosity. But it quickly changed to excitement and merriment as the locker was opened to reveal a huge amount of trash and waste, the talkative boy craning away from it in haste.

"A-HA-HA-HA!" he laughed as Double D stood up beside him. "Your locker stinks like-" he began, before he was cut off from his curse by an onion thrust into both of their faces.

"An, onion!" making the short one hold a confused and slightly repulsed look, while Double D flinched at the sudden intrusion of space by the food. They watched as the tall one took a whole bite of the vegetable, chewing on it as he explained just _why _he was eating it. "Girls do not like stinky breath." The other two bowl recoiled, the shorter sticking his tongue out and twitching, while Double D's eyes were wide, the pupils small, and a hand poised upon his heart. "Camouflage," the tallest continued, bending down to the filth and picking up a paper bag, before he placed it onto his head, showing it had a crudely drawn face on it. "so girls can not see you." He pointed at himself. "And," he bent one more time to pick up a cardboard box with holes in it. "a spider. Girls hate them, Sarah said so." He finished as the spider crawled up his arm, unaware that that was happening since the bag was still over his head. "u-huh huh huh... Tickly-" he giggled, before he saw the spider. Upon seeing it on his neck, his eyes widened much more than they were supposed to, before he screamed in terror, "SPIDEEER!!!!!" he then proceeded to run around in circles screaming 'GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!' much to the shorter boy's amusement and Double D's concern. The tall boy ended up on the drinking fountain, hurriedly splashing water on himself to try and get the spider off.

"Oh for goodness sake." Double D said in slight scold as he quickly approached the taller and gently took the arachnid from his chest. "You're _frightening _the poor thing…" he then went to the nearest open window and let the bug leave. "_All _better." He cooed slightly, before he turned back to the other two, hands clasped in front of him as the shortest began to speak nonsense as he usually did.

"Ah, you babies got it light." He teased, smiling widely, before he looked at his fist carelessly and examined his fingernails. "Hi-yep. Valentine's Day is just the same old grind for this chick magnet." He bragged, before he flicked his lock, causing it to spin and unlock easily. Pulling the lock out of the holder, he roughly hooked it to the side of the indent of the locker and pulled, making the locker open. From the inside, a booth was produced, the words 'Kiss the Hunk' written sloppily but still stylishly, a glass container sat on the left with a dollar sign on a piece of paper taped on, while on the right a silver bell sat. The short boy eyed the stand with a suaveness that he always held when he was sure something was going to work. A record scratched into existence, and with it, a disco ball that was lowered from nowhere, the lights in the hall dimming considerably.

Double D stared, disbelief clear in his periwinkle blue eyes, before he raised a brow and a 'not again/this is old news' look was pasted on his face. The tall boy walked up behind him, grinning naively as he stared at what the short one was doing.

"25cents a smooch ladies!" the short one called out. "Line forms to my left!" he exclaimed, ringing the bell two times, before he clasped and set his hands politely in front of him and smiled. Double D looked around, knowing it was futile, but just wanting to let the short one know he had listened. The short boy's smile turned into a saddened and confused frown, before he smiled cheesily, trying to mask his hurt. "They must be… freshinin' up in the can." He said, before he clasped his hands once more and stared straight ahead, trying not to whine. After all, to most girls, that wasn't attractive**. The music warped and stopped all together, the disco ball retreating and the lights going back to their original setting.

"'In the _can_'" Double D repeated, his tone disbelieving and sarcastic as he opened his satchel and rustled through it, drawing the other two boy's attention. "_Right-o…_" a smile, slightly unsure, crossed his lips, his gap tooth showing, making him look all the more innocent. "A- while we're _waiting_," he said as his hand went deeper, before he retracted it, a pile of cards tied with a pink bow in his hand. He looked to the tallest with a slightly hinting face. "I have something here for you." The tallest boy was picking his nose with his tongue***, when a pink card was shoved in front of his face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ed." Double D said happily, making the other stop picking his nose and take the card, his forest green eyes blinking at it a moment, before he smiled at the other.

"Bath time already?" he questioned, looking a little too close to the card.

Double D walked over to Eddy and handed him the card, a happy, and slightly shy smile on his face as he handed it to the short and surprised boy.

":You Electrify Me:?" he read, his tone sarcastic and mocking, though on the inside, his heart was pounding, though he didn't know why… or so he kept telling himself. "And who the heck's this guy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing at the picture on the card, looking angry. And who wouldn't be? That didn't look anything like him!

"Nicola Tesla, Eddy!" Double D exclaimed happily, spreading his arms out to the side. "It's part of my 'Great Minds of Science' Valentine's card series." He explained. Ed walked next to Double D and smiled, pointing at the card he had received.

"The card has a _mind _Eddy." He said.

Eddy stared at the two with his chocolate brown eyes in skepticism, said orbs darting to the card once more, looking over the mushy, gushy words that could mean anything. Like he angered the brain of the group, got his fire burning. It could mean that he spurred Double D on in new ideas and inventions. It could mean that he made him-

'Woah there!' he thought, halting his wandering mind. 'Settle down! Double D isn't gay-…maybe-and even if he was, he wouldn't like you… And no, that doesn't make you sad, damnit!'

He stared another moment at the two, before he finally settled on saying,

"Aint ya supposed to give these things to girls?" Eddy questioned, before they all blinked at the sound of the bell being rung. "A customer!" Eddy rejoiced, before they all looked towards the bell, only to gasp and scream in terror at the sight of a beavered tooth, long blonde haired girl, smiling happily, a hart shaped card in her hand. She looked to Ed and leaned to the side, smiling as sweetly as she could.

"Happy Valentine's Ed." She said in a sickeningly sweet tone, for a moment, making Ed's heart skip a beat in it's continuous pounding from simply seeing the evil cootie carrying mistress that had plagued them(him in particular)for most of their lives. He pulled the paper bag back down over his head, only to have it snatched away by Eddy, before he took it back and replaced it. Eddy glared up at him, before he squeaked and hid behind the booth, scared of the girl. "For the handsomest, sweetest, hunka chunka man in the _land_!" she sugar coated, walking up to Ed and leaning against him much to Double D's and Eddy's fear. She then scooted back and opened the card to show crudely drawn, but adorable drawings spelling out the girl's-who the card revealed to be May-affection for Ed. She turned her head away, eyes closed, her hair falling to the side, sure the other would accept her affections this time. It was Valentine's Day after all!

"…AHHH! YUCKY MUSHY GIIIIRLS!!!" Ed exclaimed, running away and into a wall, his vision not in order since the paper bag was still over his face. "Woah! Hurt- mE!" he spouted nonsensically, running towards his friends and May, running her over in the process of trying to get away from the shocked girl.

"A-HAHAHAHA!" Eddy laughed, before the bell dinged again, making him smile, but not as wide as before. "A customer." He said in anticipation, before he closed his eyes and placed his hands on the stand, lifting himself up and puckering his lips, much to the ringer's and Double D's displeasure. When none was received, he opened his eyes and blinked at the sight of an annoyed scoffing boy with a green shirt and red baseball cap, before he removed his hands from the stand and glared in annoyance and disgusted as he waved him away. "In your _dreams_ pal."

The other gritted his teeth at the implication, slamming a hand down onto the stand.

"Get this hunk a junk outa the hall way, and get to class!" he snapped, his obsidian black eyes never leaving Eddy's chocolate brown, a finger pointing away from Eddy's stand.

"Don't let your brains go to your head Mr. _Hall Monitor_!" he scoffed and teased, making Double D wince, knowing something bad was about to happen. Suddenly, a look of happiness spread over the boy's lips.

"Oh!" he rummaged in his pocket and produced a notepad, before he produced a sharp pencil and pressed the tip to his tongue. "You just got yourself a detention _pal_." The boy said, sarcastically sweet, giving the yellow slip to the astounded Eddy. Said thirteen year old snatched the slip and threw it to the side, before he began grumbling and cursing under his breath, pushing the stand back into his locker.

"Oh, come now, Kevin." The now named Kevin had been smiling, until a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Double D smiling uncertainly, but reasonably. "Why taint the emotional ceremony of Valentine's Day with a detention slip?" he tried, before he blinked as, quite suddenly, a yellow slip was put into his own hand.

"_That's_ for stickin' up for Dorky!" he explained angrily, poking the weak other in the stomach.

Double D stared after Kevin as he tried to hurry Eddy along.

"B-but I've never had a detention." He protested in shock, eyes wide and pupils dialated. Eddy dragged his feet, school books clutched to his chest, grumbling, before his butt was kicked brutally by Kevin, sending him off to class in a hurry.

"MOVE IT SLOUCH!" Kevin exclaimed, before he laughed and followed after Eddy to make sure he could torture him before he got to class. Double D looked down at his slip in worry, before he paused at the muffled sound of crying. Followign the sound, he found himself standing in front of the Janitor's closet.

'Now who could that be?' he thought worriedly, before he opened the door and gasped in astonishment. "_May_?" he had NOT been expecting her, that was for sure…

"BIG ED HATES MEEEEE!" she wailed, tears streaming and beginning to pool around her. In the distance, the bell rang, alerting Double D that if he didn't hurry, he'd be late to class for the first time ever.

"Um… I'm sure it's nothing like _that_." Double D tried to console, when he knew that it was like that. "Ed's just being shy." And he knew he wasn't, he just hated girls in general, well besides Nazz. He smiled nervously, looking over his shoulder, before he looked back and questioned, "Um, don't you think we should be getting to class?"

"I'VE GOT NO VALENTINE FOR VALENTINE'S DAY!!" she continued, making Double D look around and bite his bottom lip. As she went on bawling, he quickly fished a random card from his bag and crossed out the name, and replaced it with 'May'.

"I-I really must get to class." Double D stuttered quietly, before eh handed the card to May and quickly made his exit. "Happy Valentine's Day, May."

May stopped crying and took a moment to look at the card. "&sniff& :Naturally I Select You:?" she read, blinking away her tears. Standing, she walked out of the closet and stared after Double D as he ran calling to no one in particular, 'Late! Late! Late!', confusion on her freckled face. "Double D?" she questioned herself, blinking and unsure, before she was suddenly struck in her butt and found her heart swelling. This was… this was…

'Perfect!' she thought, her eyes a pretty nail polish pink. 'He's perfect! He'll be able to solve my problem!' at the thought of the result of solving said problem, she sighed and floated after Double D, hearts trailing behind her.

_**And so the Spring of love is seeded**_

_**Deep within the Kanker girl**_

_Still another half is needed_

_For this blossom to unfurl!_

Meanwhile, a boy with blue hair drank from a drinking fountain happily, before he froze as he sensed something. Drawing away from the fountain, he whispered to himself,

"Rolf smells the impy scent of mountain sprites come to make mischief among us!" before his eyes narrowed in intent.

*****

"Hubba, hubba!"

"Hee hee hee! Oo la la!"

"Heh heh heh!"

"Nyahahahaha…" two girls giggled as they looked at a Anatomy book and… (Let's just leave them to that shall we? Oh, and their May's sisters…

Anyway!)

"Boy, am I _parched_!" Ed exclaimed, wearing the skeleton dummy on his head as he walked by Double D, making him shake his head disapprovingly.

"Man, are you gonna get it!" Eddy laughed as he followed after Ed.

"Some of us are here to _learn_, thank you." Double D mumbled, looking into his text book, his eyes scanning the page. It was then that May slid up to Double D, almost breaking his personal bubble, and smiling dreamily at him.

"Hiiiya Double D." she said, before she batted her lashes eleven times in almost rapid succession. Double D, who was focused on taking notes, tongue stuck out in concentration, looked up from his work and stared a moment, before he sat up straight, nervous.

"Ah, feeling better May?" when no response was given, his eyes roamed around, before they landed on the floor. He, hoping he hadn't seen right, bent down, his eyes widening at what he saw.

'Sh-she's floating! P-pink eyes, a doeful smile… oh dear…' he sat up again quickly, unseeing for a moment, before he quickly turned to his work. "Well, nice talking to you." He said softly, and yet quickly, switching the beaker's and his notebook's places. "_Oh_, would you look at this? Workworkwork. And to think that this assignment is worth forty percent of our term." He rushed out, nervous, trying to distract himself from May, trying to deny that she might be, could be, was-

"Can I be your partner?" Double D's eyes widened as the words were whispered into his ear, breaking out in a full sweat. He smiled cheesily up at May, unsure of what to do, when he was saved-sort of-by a huge explosion from his friend's table, making him wobble and drop his head onto the table in front of him,  
May's eyes following him.

"Pink belly!" Ed exclaimed, smiling and scorched, his shirt now gone.

"Wait ta go numbskull! You _ruined_ my shirt!" Eddy snapped, also scorched and shirtless, much to Double D's discomfort.

"Stupid!" May exclaimed, glaring at both boys, which surprised all of them. "Don't you know never to mix pheric oxides with an aqueous suspension?!!!!"

Double D stared at her a moment, gob smacked, before he managed,

"May? I've never seen that side of you." In an instant, May was sweet and doe eyed once more, leaning towards Double D and making him lean back in order not to touch her.

"I've developed a mean bath deodorizer, too." She told him, watching as he walked away from her, always facing her, just in case.

"Well, perhaps this should be discussed in a very busy public area, yes?" he questioned, before his breath was taken away by a strike to the butt, making his heart swell and his mind dizzy.

'May… She's the answer!' he thought, his periwinkle eyes clouding with pink. 'Why didn't I see it before! The problem, Eddyx + Me= Love. The variable is May!' he thought, sighing at the definite outcome. He nodded slightly in agreement and saw the spark of recognition.

The two didn't notice as they were lifted into the air, simply communicating with each other's eyes.

_Now that Double D's been smitten_

_By the course of Cupid's will_

'How shall we start?'

'_A letter'_

'A letter? How should I-'

'_Read it out loud_'

_**Ever shall a note be written**_

_**And love gets thicker still**_

*

Meanwhile, Rolf, Kevin, and the who- er I mean a blonde girl were going through their lockers when Rolf's hair stood on end when May floated by, his pupils dialating.

"AGAIN?!" he screeched, turning towards his friends, Kevin trying to fit his gym shirt on over his hat. "THESE MOUNTAIN NYMPHS TORMENT ROLF, NO MORE!!!!!!" he then began looking around, on alert, while Kevin laughed.

"You're whacked dude."

Out of their vision, Double D fluttered by in a love struck mode, one thought running through his mind:

'Mr. Eddward Johnson****. Mr. Eddward Johnson Carathfeild*****…'

As he began to slowly open his locker, still floating, his almost squealed in joy as he saw the letter, before he slipped it out of it. Looking over his shoulder, he made sure his and May's affection were in clear sight.

":To my _sweet _Lamb Chop,

Won't you be my _Valentine_?

Love, May:" he clutched the note to him for affect, closing his eyes, it wasn't that hard, the thought of what he would be called once this was over and he and Eddy got together and they got married made his love struck act very believable. He just had to imagine that what he was hugging was the certification of their marriage…

The other two boys stared at Double D for a moment, before Eddy burst out laughing, pushing away the feeling of panic.

"May's _so _stupid," he began, pulling Ed over to Double D and slipping the note from his figners. "She put your note on Double D's locker!" he exclaimed showing the note to Ed. As Eddy teased Ed, Double D peeked open an eye and pouted.

'Aww… It didn't work…' he thought, before he clenched a fist. 'But the next try will!' his pink eyes sparkled and dazzled as a scene of his imagination became the background, a.k.a. Eddy tipping him back while they tangoed and just about to kiss him and-

Double D shook his head and giggled absently to himself. What an overactive imagination love brings! As the note was thrown away, Double D quickly rushed to the trash to get it, thinking it would help make this plan work somehow.

Eddy watched as Double D dug for the letter, and glared harshly. What was so important about a note a KANKER wrote? He smacked Ed on the back of his head harshly.

"Ed, fetch." He ordered, pointing to Double D.

*

In the gym, Rolf moved around and kept his eyes to the ceiling warily, not wanting to get attacked by the mountain sprites. Kevin glanced at him with a bored tone, before he looked in front of him as he was called.

"Gym assistant, sir!" a brown skinned boy chirped. "Watch me!" he then started to do a mixture of a shaky The Worm and pushups. After a moment, he looked to the plank is.

"Look sharp, Plank! He's markin' us!" Kevin rolled his eyes, before he looked up at the sound of his number 1 punchbag.

"What? You again?" Eddy questioned as he pulled down his gym shirt. Kevin sighed and looked at his clipboard.

"The things I do for extra credit…" he murmured, a look of utter boredom on his face.

"Here! Present!" all three males looked over their shoulders and watched as Ed carried Double D, hearts floating after said brain, by the scruff of his shirt. "Check! Yo! READY WHEN YOU ARE!" he finished as he placed Double D beside Eddy with him on the other side. He then raised a hand into the air and asked, "May I be excused?" as his friend floated down and bounced on the ground dreamily, before he stood straight.

"Noooo." Kevin drew out, rolling his eyes, before he sighed. "Today you're gonna be climbin' rope."

Silence rung for a moment, before the brown skinned boy smiled widely.

"Right on!" he exclaimed, rushing to said rope and climbing it like a monkey, before ringing the bell energetically.

"Alright girls! Let's sweat!" the short haired blonde exclaimed as she led the Kanker sisters into the gym on the girl's side. "Today is gonna be like so much fun!"

"Sounds like a dance, huh, May?" the red haired one asked May, alerting Double D to her arrival. Turning around, he propped his chin on his hands as the arched down, biting his lip, before he waved girlishly at the other. As May's sisters began to fight with their tennis rackets, she floated to the side of the tennis pole, staring back.

'_How did it go?_'

'Not so well. They thought it was a mistake and you meant to put it on Ed's locker'

'_Oh… Well, we should let our "love" be known to the public_

Sticking her own tennis racket in her mouth, she began to chew and shape it, before she pulled it out and maneuvered it in front of Double D. In response, Double D, with a glance towards Eddy, began to blow kisses, rather loudly as to get Eddy's and Ed's attention. But it only got Eddy's, which was fine with him.

Eddy stared up at Double D in confusion, his eyes following his lips as he kissed his palm and blew, before he glanced across the hall and felt anger at the sight of May Kanker holding up a heart shaped tennis racket. Though he wasn't sure why, he just wanted to wring that girl's-

"Hry, Dorky!" Eddy whipped his head over his shoulder, glaring and gritting his teeth. "Your go." Kevin smirked as he threw the rope at Eddy, making it slam into said boy's face and get a ring around his eye.

"I ain't climbin' no stupid rope!" Eddy spat, trhowing the rope weakly back. Kevin raised an eyebrow, his eyes narrowing slightly, before he reached his hand back and grabbed the rope once more.

"Oh, you're climbin' it, or I'm telling the teacher." He warned, throwing the rope back to Eddy, and smirking as Eddy caught it and trudged toward the mat, muttering under his breath,

"Fink." As he passed Kevin. With that, he set on the terrible task of climbing up the rope, heaving and gasping and straining to reach the top, only to slide down and face plant on the mat.

"My turn!" exclaimed Ed.

"ROPE BUUUUUURN!!!!" Eddy screamed, before biting his lip in pain.

"Double Dweeb!" Kevin called, and scowled as Double D ignored him. Ed smiled and pulled Double D's beanie slightly/

"WAKEY WAKEY!" he exclaimed. Kevin scoffed.

"You're up." He said, thumbing his thumb towards the rope. He blinked and spun as Double D twirled around him, making sure the other wasn't doing anything fishy.

When Double D got in front of the rope, he looked up at it for a moment, before he took out an invention and attatched it to the rope. Flicking the switch to on, he zipped right up to the top and rung the bell gently. Eddy watched this and scowled, noting that he needed to get Double D to make him one of those. At the other returned to his spot next to him, and continued to gaze at May, Eddy gritted his teeth, before turning away from Double D all together.

_Now the dance of love has started_

_And the secret is about to unfurl_

_**Never shall the pair be parted**_

_**By another boy or girl!**_

*

"Psst!" Eddy hissed from behind the chalk board at Double D. "Double D!" Double D simply sighed and stared at May goofily, making Eddy scowl again. He was ignoring him! What gave him the right to-

"Heads up, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed, before ink splashed into Eddy's face.

"ED!" he screamed, before he ducked behind the chalk board and out of sight.

'I can see it now,' thought Double D dreamily. 'He'll confess to me during a sunset, a sly look in his eyes, milk chocolate eyes staring into mine, my hands in his, and then he'll open his mouth and say-' Double D stopped his thoughts as someone tapped on his head and he turned, smiling dazedly at the brown skinned boy known as Johnny who was leaning towards him and smiling/

"I'm a little squirrel, and this nuts' for you!" he chirped, setting it down in front of Dobule D, who got a slightly confused look. But it disappeared for happiness at the words :Lamb Chop: on the front. Opening it, he smiled and held up the candy heart.

"A sweet, from my sweet." He said, just for show, he would give it to Ed later, knowing it was for him. ":Be Mine:…" looking down at the card, he read the sloppy writing and squirmed slightly.

:_I've been wondering, who are you doing this for?_: Double D giggled softly, and wrote a reply, giving it back to Johnny and watching as the hyper boy ran off to May, the card in his mouth, and set it insistently on her table.

Opening it, May's pupils dialated and she bit her lip to contain her excitement.

:Oh… Well, Eddy &giggle&. He's such a daredevil… &sigh&: May wrote a reply and gave it back to Johnny, who took it to Double D.

:_Aww! Double D that's so awesome! I always thought you two were good together!_:

:Oh, stop! You're making me blush, May! … Do we really?:

:_Defimetly!_:

:&sigh& That makes me happy… You and Ed look good together too, May.:

:_Eeek! Yay! XD Lamb Chop and I are the perfect couple! I knew it!_:

:And the thought that I and my Turtle Dove are a good match makes me want to squeal in happiness myself!: before Double D could get a reply, Marie Kanker tackled Johnny and demanded the card back, not that Mat nor Double D cared. They had said enough in the note passing.

"ED?!" almost everyone's attention was brought to the chalkboard at the scream, to see ink over flowing at an increasingly fast rate. "What are you doing?!!?!?!?!?!" behind the chalk board, Ed was going through a printing press and laughing as Eddy looked around in a panic.

"A-huh huh huh! Splish splash! I'm takin' a bath, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed.

"Double D!" exclaimed Eddy, climbing up the chalk board and gripping onto the top edge. "Do something!" he begged imploringly. "Stop this crazy thing!" he yelled, before a wave of ink broke a hole through the chalkboard and headed for the rest of the class.

Double D would have done something, had started to get up, but Eddy's words distracted him. Though it was for a bad reason.

'It's like I'm his Jane from the Jetsons!' he thought in rapture, his gaze clouding as he imagined Eddy in that costume.

Over with May, she watched as Double D was pushed towards her by the tidal wave, she knew this would get Ed's attention. Reaching out her hands, she called, gently,

"Lamb Chop…" and felt glee as Double D got the picture and returned,

"Turtle Dove…" their hands linking.

Back at the chalkboard Eddy was staring disbelievingly at the two, his eyes wide, before he questioned himself,

"Lamb Chop?" while Ed peeked over, his unibrow furrowed in confusion as well.

On the other side of the room, once the wave died, the red haired Kanker named Lee stared at her sister and the brain.

"Turtle Dove?"

The two smiled and hopped from the desk, their hands linked as they skipped from the room.

"I've got some stain remover we can share…" Double D started in his normal slightly squeaky/girly voice, before his voice dropped half an octave and into a purr. "Care to partake?"

"You can!" May chirped, making both of them giggle at the innuendo******. The Kanker sisters looked to the Ed's in confusion and anger, suspisions rising, and wondering just how long those two had been together. Meanwhile, Eddy was staring after the two, before a suspicious look came upon his face.

*

Eddy carefully listened as he turned Double D's lock, waiting until he heard a click before he smirked and opened the locker.

"A-ha!" he exclaimed, and looking into the organized, clean, categorized, and perfect locker. Bending into the locker, he pulled up a pink book with a girly from of a heart with wings floating above clouds. ":Opposite Attraction and You:?" he read aloud, before throwing it over his shoulder and hitting Ed square in the face. Not that he minded ":Relishing the Repugnant:?" another book to the face. ":Diametric Doting Done Easy:? I don't get it!" Eddy exclaimed in confusion, while Ed looked up at the feel that something was on his head.

"Oh, look, Eddy. A prize." He said happily, pointing at the 'prize'. Eddy narrowed his eyes and picked it from Ed's head, before he stared at it a moment, going through his memories to see where he had seen it. As it clicked, his eyes widened and his heart stopped.

'No…'

"It's May's _barrette_!" he exclaimed, his heart pounding in anger and hate and hurt. "Double D's been poisoned with Kanker love Lumpy!" he told the other, squeezing the barrette in his hand unbearably tight, wanting to break and smash it desperately.

Ed's smile disappeared into a worried frown as he backed away slight from Eddy.

"Evil, yucky, mushy, Eddy!" he said, before he produced a new paper bag and pulled it over his head, a fisherman on this one. Eddy was silent a moment, growling at himself as tears tried to come to his eyes.

'God…. God fucking damnit!' he thought, blinking them away as he glared whole heartedly at the barrette one last time, before he threw it back into the locker.

"And I got a test after lunch!" he raved, staring into Double D's locker and clenching his right hand into a fist.

'Just… god damnit…' "H-how am I supposed to copy his answers, if he's all May happy?!" Why did his life stink so bad?

*

"A marvelous performance, don't you think?" Double D question May giddily, biting his lip and swinging his legs merrily as they sat out in front at school.

"Yeah! I'm sure they're jealous now!" May agreed. Double D smiled at May.

"Indeed. I even saw that Ed was very confused and staring at you, May." May blushed and squirmed and chuckled to herself at the comment. "In fact, I think we almost got them. Just one more little push, and they'll be so jealous they'll have to want us as their subordinates in the relationship!" they both sighed at the thought.

"Yeah… And then me an Big Ed'll go watch monster movies in his room all snuggled up…"

"Eddy and I will think over plans for new scams and smile at each other when we brush hands…"

"Then when the guy saves the girl…"

"Then when, by some coincidence, we bump into each other and fall and he end up on top…"

"**We'll…**" both squealed and blushed in unison, before they looked at each other and giggled.

"You know, May." Double D said, leaning towards the girl. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship…"

*

"I can _not_ believe this!" Double D ranted, picking up the left overs of Valentine's Day with Eddy and Ed. "Me! A detention to mar an otherwise impeccable school record!" he then stood straight, eyes wide. "What will Mother and Father think?" fear trembled in his voice, causing Eddy's face to darken slightly, knowing full well why Double D was so worried.

"Quit yer blubberin'!" he said nonchalantly. "Me an Ed get at least two a week!"

"That's why I exfoliate!" Ed said, smiling.

"Besides, I'd be thinking about my reputation there, Casanova." Eddy teased, making Double D blush.

"Yeah!" Ed agreed. "Double D and May, sittin' in a tree!"

"**K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!**" they chorused together, making Double D melt in embarrassment. He only knew bits and parts of what had happened, like, that he and May were going to kiss when the spell wore off. But the one thing that he had done is to try and make Eddy jealous. Just that thought made him feel a bit braver. If, somewhere deep inside, he could try and at least make Eddy like him while not in his right mind, he should be able to do it when he was aware of his surroundings…

He soon joined in on his friend's laughter, blushing slightly as Eddy seemed to give him a slight smile, one that made hope fill his heart. Yes… Maybe he could confess… Someday…

_E(n)D_

_*: Cumbersome- awkward_

_**: Awww! Eddy, I like it when you whine! &huggles&_

_Eddy: AGGGGHHHH! Let me goooooo!!!!!_

_***: Like Stitch!_

_****:Eddy's real last name. I was just joking in the first few chapters_

_*****: Double D's real last name, please see above_

_******: Go Marie! Beat that whore!_


	15. Hanky Panky Hullabaloo V2

**Future-Shot**

**Hanky Panky Hullabaloo (V.2)**

_When nature stirs on Valentine's Day_

_And greets the children with their splender-_

_**Suddenly their thoughts will stray**_

_**To thoughts of love and words so tender!**_

"Let's LEARN!" a voice exclaimed, before a short boy slid into view, his arms splayed out and a crap-eating smile on his face. "Last one to class is a-!" he paused in that pose, before a confused frown dropped onto his face. "What am I _saying_?" he asked himself, before letting his arms fall to his side and a bored look taking hold of his facial area. He made a throaty scoff and gripped the straps of his backpack, before he trudged toward his locker.

"Isn't Valentine's Day, wonderful?" a taller, thinner boy asked, smiling happily as he followed after the short boy, hands clasped together gently as he admired the sighs on the school walls. A boy a head taller than the one before, ran by in a joyous manner, before he realized the others had taken a different direction. Backtracking, he quickly followed after them, smiling once more. "As I'm sure you're aware," the second tallest continued, smiling down at the grumpy short boy. "it can be _quite_ unnerving to express one's cumbersome* feelings of amore," he went on, giving a look of awkwardness and holding his hands up as if to ward something or someone away, before he clasped his hands again, and smiled down at the short boy once more, while the tallest of the group took on a horrified expression and gasped.

"Yet, _this_ holiday," went on the talkative boy, making the shortest of them all, look over his shoulder with an annoyed/sarcastic expression. "conquers the upchuck of apprehension, and allows one the opportunity," the boy looked ahead of him once more, a grimace on his bored face. "to show that _special _someone know you care." He finally finished, clasping his hands again and pushing it against his chest, a serene smile alighting his face.

It was wiped off for surprise and bug eyes as his face was grabbed and pulled toward the tallest in the group. "Yucky, squishy, MUSHY GIRLS DOUBLE D!!!!!" he all but screamed, looking around carefully, before staring, terrified, down at the talkative boy identified at Double D. He then shove his head to the left and whispered in his ear, making sure no one was watching from the right, "The fish have chips my fine friend." Before he dropped him and rushed to his locker, quickly unlocking it, much to the short boy's boredom and slight(very slight)curiosity. But it quickly changed to excitement and merriment as the locker was opened to reveal a huge amount of trash and waste, the talkative boy craning away from it in haste.

"A-HA-HA-HA!" he laughed as Double D stood up beside him. "Your locker stinks like-" he began, before he was cut off from his curse by an onion thrust into both of their faces.

"An, onion!" making the short one hold a confused and slightly repulsed look, while Double D flinched at the sudden intrusion of space by the food. They watched as the tall one took a whole bite of the vegetable, chewing on it as he explained just _why _he was eating it. "Girls do not like stinky breath." The other two bowl recoiled, the shorter sticking his tongue out and twitching, while Double D's eyes were wide, the pupils small, and a hand poised upon his heart. "Camouflage," the tallest continued, bending down to the filth and picking up a paper bag, before he placed it onto his head, showing it had a crudely drawn face on it. "so girls can not see you." He pointed at himself. "And," he bent one more time to pick up a cardboard box with holes in it. "a spider. Girls hate them, Sarah said so." He finished as the spider crawled up his arm, unaware that that was happening since the bag was still over his head. "u-huh huh huh... Tickly-" he giggled, before he saw the spider. Upon seeing it on his neck, his eyes widened much more than they were supposed to, before he screamed in terror, "SPIDEEER!!!!!" he then proceeded to run around in circles screaming 'GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!' much to the shorter boy's amusement and Double D's concern. The tall boy ended up on the drinking fountain, hurriedly splashing water on himself to try and get the spider off.

"Oh for goodness sake." Double D said in slight scold as he quickly approached the taller and gently took the arachnid from his chest. "You're _frightening _the poor thing…" he then went to the nearest open window and let the bug leave. "_All _better." He cooed slightly, before he turned back to the other two, hands clasped in front of him as the shortest began to speak nonsense as he usually did.

"Ah, you babies got it light." He teased, smiling widely, before he looked at his fist carelessly and examined his fingernails. "Hi-yep. Valentine's Day is just the same old grind for this chick magnet." He bragged, before he flicked his lock, causing it to spin and unlock easily. Pulling the lock out of the holder, he roughly hooked it to the side of the indent of the locker and pulled, making the locker open. From the inside, a booth was produced, the words 'Kiss the Hunk' written sloppily but still stylishly, a glass container sat on the left with a dollar sign on a piece of paper taped on, while on the right a silver bell sat. The short boy eyed the stand with a suaveness that he always held when he was sure something was going to work. A record scratched into existence, and with it, a disco ball that was lowered from nowhere, the lights in the hall dimming considerably.

Double D stared, disbelief clear in his periwinkle blue eyes, before he raised a brow and a 'not again/this is old news' look was pasted on his face. The tall boy walked up behind him, grinning naively as he stared at what the short one was doing.

"25cents a smooch ladies!" the short one called out. "Line forms to my left!" he exclaimed, ringing the bell two times, before he clasped and set his hands politely in front of him and smiled. Double D looked around, knowing it was futile, but just wanting to let the short one know he had listened. The short boy's smile turned into a saddened and confused frown, before he smiled cheesily, trying to mask his hurt. "They must be… freshinin' up in the can." He said, before he clasped his hands once more and stared straight ahead, trying not to whine. After all, to most girls, that wasn't attractive**. The music warped and stopped all together, the disco ball retreating and the lights going back to their original setting.

"'In the _can_'" Double D repeated, his tone disbelieving and sarcastic as he opened his satchel and rustled through it, drawing the other two boy's attention. "_Right-o…_" a smile, slightly unsure, crossed his lips, his gap tooth showing, making him look all the more innocent. "A- while we're _waiting_," he said as his hand went deeper, before he retracted it, a pile of cards tied with a pink bow in his hand. He looked to the tallest with a slightly hinting face. "I have something here for you." The tallest boy was picking his nose with his tongue***, when a pink card was shoved in front of his face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ed." Double D said happily, making the other stop picking his nose and take the card, his forest green eyes blinking at it a moment, before he smiled at the other.

"Bath time already?" he questioned, looking a little too close to the card.

Double D walked over to Eddy and handed him the card, a happy, and slightly shy smile on his face as he handed it to the short and surprised boy.

":You Electrify Me:?" he read, his tone sarcastic and mocking, though on the inside, his heart was pounding, though he didn't know why… or so he kept telling himself. "And who the heck's this guy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing at the picture on the card, looking angry. And who wouldn't be? That didn't look anything like him!

"Nicola Tesla, Eddy!" Double D exclaimed happily, spreading his arms out to the side. "It's part of my 'Great Minds of Science' Valentine's card series." He explained. Ed walked next to Double D and smiled, pointing at the card he had received.

"The card has a _mind _Eddy." He said.

Eddy stared at the two with his chocolate brown eyes in skepticism, said orbs darting to the card once more, looking over the mushy, gushy words that could mean anything. Like he angered the brain of the group, got his fire burning. It could mean that he spurred Double D on in new ideas and inventions. It could mean that he made him-

'Woah there!' he thought, halting his wandering mind. 'Settle down! Double D isn't gay-…maybe-and even if he was, he wouldn't like you… And no, that doesn't make you sad, damnit!'

He stared another moment at the two, before he finally settled on saying,

"Aint ya supposed to give these things to girls?" Eddy questioned, before they all blinked at the sound of the bell being rung. "A customer!" Eddy rejoiced, before they all looked towards the bell, only to gasp and scream in terror at the sight of a beavered tooth, long blonde haired girl, smiling happily, a hart shaped card in her hand. She looked to Ed and leaned to the side, smiling as sweetly as she could.

"Happy Valentine's Ed." She said in a sickeningly sweet tone, for a moment, making Ed's heart skip a beat in it's continuous pounding from simply seeing the evil cootie carrying mistress that had plagued them(him in particular)for most of their lives. He pulled the paper bag back down over his head, only to have it snatched away by Eddy, before he took it back and replaced it. Eddy glared up at him, before he squeaked and hid behind the booth, scared of the girl. "For the handsomest, sweetest, hunka chunka man in the _land_!" she sugar coated, walking up to Ed and leaning against him much to Double D's and Eddy's fear. She then scooted back and opened the card to show crudely drawn, but adorable drawings spelling out the girl's-who the card revealed to be May-affection for Ed. She turned her head away, eyes closed, her hair falling to the side, sure the other would accept her affections this time. It was Valentine's Day after all!

"…AHHH! YUCKY MUSHY GIIIIRLS!!!" Ed exclaimed, running away and into a wall, his vision not in order since the paper bag was still over his face. "Woah! Hurt- mE!" he spouted nonsensically, running towards his friends and May, running her over in the process of trying to get away from the shocked girl.

"A-HAHAHAHA!" Eddy laughed, before the bell dinged again, making him smile, but not as wide as before. "A customer." He said in anticipation, before he closed his eyes and placed his hands on the stand, lifting himself up and puckering his lips, much to the ringer's and Double D's displeasure. When none was received, he opened his eyes and blinked at the sight of an annoyed scoffing boy with a green shirt and red baseball cap, before he removed his hands from the stand and glared in annoyance and disgusted as he waved him away. "In your _dreams_ pal."

The other gritted his teeth at the implication, slamming a hand down onto the stand.

"Get this hunk a junk outa the hall way, and get to class!" he snapped, his obsidian black eyes never leaving Eddy's chocolate brown, a finger pointing away from Eddy's stand.

"Don't let your brains go to your head Mr. _Hall Monitor_!" he scoffed and teased, making Double D wince, knowing something bad was about to happen. Suddenly, a look of happiness spread over the boy's lips.

"Oh!" he rummaged in his pocket and produced a notepad, before he produced a sharp pencil and pressed the tip to his tongue. "You just got yourself a detention _pal_." The boy said, sarcastically sweet, giving the yellow slip to the astounded Eddy. Said thirteen year old snatched the slip and threw it to the side, before he began grumbling and cursing under his breath, pushing the stand back into his locker.

"Oh, come now, Kevin." The now named Kevin had been smiling, until a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Double D smiling uncertainly, but reasonably. "Why taint the emotional ceremony of Valentine's Day with a detention slip?" he tried, before he blinked as, quite suddenly, a yellow slip was put into his own hand.

"_That's_ for stickin' up for Dorky!" he explained angrily, poking the weak other in the stomach.

Double D stared after Kevin as he tried to hurry Eddy along.

"B-but I've never had a detention." He protested in shock, eyes wide and pupils dialated. Eddy dragged his feet, school books clutched to his chest, grumbling, before his butt was kicked brutally by Kevin, sending him off to class in a hurry.

"MOVE IT SLOUCH!" Kevin exclaimed, before he laughed and followed after Eddy to make sure he could torture him before he got to class. Double D looked down at his slip in worry, before he paused at the muffled sound of crying. Followign the sound, he found himself standing in front of the Janitor's closet.

'Now who could that be?' he thought worriedly, before he opened the door and gasped in astonishment. "_May_?" he had NOT been expecting her, that was for sure…

"BIG ED HATES MEEEEE!" she wailed, tears streaming and beginning to pool around her. In the distance, the bell rang, alerting Double D that if he didn't hurry, he'd be late to class for the first time ever.

"Um… I'm sure it's nothing like _that_." Double D tried to console, when he knew that it was like that. "Ed's just being shy." And he knew he wasn't, he just hated girls in general, well besides Nazz. He smiled nervously, looking over his shoulder, before he looked back and questioned, "Um, don't you think we should be getting to class?"

"I'VE GOT NO VALENTINE FOR VALENTINE'S DAY!!" she continued, making Double D look around and bite his bottom lip. As she went on bawling, he quickly fished a random card from his bag and crossed out the name, and replaced it with 'May'.

"I-I really must get to class." Double D stuttered quietly, before eh handed the card to May and quickly made his exit. "Happy Valentine's Day, May."

May stopped crying and took a moment to look at the card. "&sniff& :Naturally I Select You:?" she read, blinking away her tears. Standing, she walked out of the closet and stared after Double D as he ran calling to no one in particular, 'Late! Late! Late!', confusion on her freckled face. "Double D?" she questioned herself, blinking and unsure, before she was suddenly struck in her butt and found her heart swelling. How could never have notice before? Double D was cute and sweet and kind and very attractive…

'I could just eat him up!' she thought, her eyes turning a pretty nail polish pink. 'Who needs Big Ed, when I can have the diet?!' she thought, before she sighed adoringly and floated after the beanie wearing boy.

_**And so the Spring of love is seeded**_

_**Deep within the Kanker girl**_

_Still another half is needed_

_For this blossom to unfurl!_

Meanwhile, a boy with blue hair drank from a drinking fountain happily, before he froze as he sensed something. Drawing away from the fountain, he whispered to himself,

"Rolf smells the impy scent of mountain sprites come to make mischief among us!" before his eyes narrowed in intent.

*****

"Hubba, hubba!"

"Hee hee hee! Oo la la!"

"Heh heh heh!"

"Nyahahahaha…" two girls giggled as they looked at a Anatomy book and… (Let's just leave them to that shall we? Oh, and their May's sisters…

Anyway!)

"Boy, am I _parched_!" Ed exclaimed, wearing the skeleton dummy on his head as he walked by Double D, making him shake his head disapprovingly.

"Man, are you gonna get it!" Eddy laughed as he followed after Ed.

"Some of us are here to _learn_, thank you." Double D mumbled, looking into his text book, his eyes scanning the page. It was then that May slid up to Double D, almost breaking his personal bubble, and smiling dreamily at him.

"Hiiiya Double D." she said, before she batted her lashes eleven times in almost rapid succession. Double D, who was focused on taking notes, tongue stuck out in concentration, looked up from his work and stared a moment, before he sat up straight, nervous.

"Ah, feeling better May?" when no response was given, his eyes roamed around, before they landed on the floor. He, hoping he hadn't seen right, bent down, his eyes widening at what he saw.

'Sh-she's floating! P-pink eyes, a doeful smile… oh dear…' he sat up again quickly, unseeing for a moment, before he quickly turned to his work. "Well, nice talking to you." He said softly, and yet quickly, switching the beaker's and his notebook's places. "_Oh_, would you look at this? Workworkwork. And to think that this assignment is worth forty percent of our term." He rushed out, nervous, trying to distract himself from May, trying to deny that she might be, could be, was-

"Can I be your partner?" Double D's eyes widened as the words were whispered into his ear, breaking out in a full sweat. He smiled cheesily up at May, unsure of what to do, when he was saved-sort of-by a huge explosion from his friend's table, making him wobble and drop his head onto the table in front of him,  
May's eyes following him.

"Pink belly!" Ed exclaimed, smiling and scorched, his shirt now gone.

"Wait ta go numbskull! You _ruined_ my shirt!" Eddy snapped, also scorched and shirtless, much to Double D's discomfort.

"Stupid!" May exclaimed, glaring at both boys, which surprised all of them. "Don't you know never to mix pheric oxides with an aqueous suspension?!!!!"

Double D stared at her a moment, gob smacked, before he managed,

"May? I've never seen that side of you." In an instant, May was sweet and doe eyed once more, leaning towards Double D and making him lean back in order not to touch her.

"I've developed a mean bath deodorizer, too." She told him, watching as he walked away from her, always facing her, just in case.

"Well, perhaps this should be discussed in a very busy public area, yes?" he questioned, before his breath was taken away by a strike to the butt, making his heart swell and his mind dizzy. What was…

His breath caught as, in his confusion, his eyes shifted away from May and landed on him. His heart began to pound, bird song of swallows twittering in his ear.

'Eddy…' he thought, his eyes , now a delicious pretty pink, roaming over the scorched boy who wasn't paying him any mind. 'He's such an interesting specimen…' he was then walking, more like floating, not that anyone noticed, over to his friends.

"Eddy, are you alright?" he questioned, concern in his voice. Eddy looked up and blinked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Double D! Just a scratch! Nothin' can waver this macho man!" Eddy exclaimed, and tried to show some muscle, though he had none. Nonetheless, Double D's eyes glinted as he smiled almost slyly at Eddy.

"Oh, I _know…_"

_Now that Double D has been wrongly smitten_

_What is to happen to poor May?!_

May watched as this happened, pain in her eyes, before intent replaced it and she took a deep breath, before she snatched a piece of paper and a pencil and stormed from the room.

_**A note shall be written**_

_**She will not give up this day!**_

*

Meanwhile, Rolf, Kevin, and the who- er I mean a blonde girl were going through their lockers when Rolf's hair stood on end when May floated by, his pupils dialating.

"AGAIN?!" he screeched, turning towards his friends, Kevin trying to fit his gym shirt on over his hat. "THESE MOUNTAIN NYMPHS TORMENT ROLF, NO MORE!!!!!!" he then began looking around, on alert, while Kevin laughed.

"You're whacked dude."

Out of their vision, Double D fluttered by in a love struck mode, one thought running through his mind:

'Mr. Eddward Johnson****. Mr. Eddward Johnson Carathfeild*****…' as he followed after Eddy, now in a new shirt much to Double D's annoyance. But as long as he was near Eddy, it was alright.

When they got to their lockers, he almost squealed at the sight of the letter. IT must have been from Eddy! Oh what a romantic! As he pulled the letter from his locker, he frowned slightly, before he gave it to Ed.

"For you." He said nonchalantly, not caring as the other began to run around screaming about girls again. Just as Eddy was about to tease him, Double D snuck up behind him and giggled, making the shortest of the group freeze. "Isn't he silly? Be scared of a little… _affection_." A shiver rolled down Eddy's spine at the right down purr that was whispered sweetly into his ear, before he cleared his throat and stepped away from his friend.

"Y-yeah." He laughed nervously, not daring to look at Double D, who had been giving him weird looks since last period. "Er…" he then looked to Ed and took the note. "What are ya scared of?" he questioned, not wanting to believe that he was asking himself that as well. "Girls don't bite stupid." He told Ed, balling up the letter and throwing it into the trash. "They'll just slowly nag you to death."

'Or Double D' he thought absently, another shiver running up his spine as he felt someone staring at him.

*

In the gym, Rolf moved around and kept his eyes to the ceiling warily, not wanting to get attacked by the mountain sprites. Kevin glanced at him with a bored tone, before he looked in front of him as he was called.

"Gym assistant, sir!" a brown skinned boy chirped. "Watch me!" he then started to do a mixture of a shaky The Worm and pushups. After a moment, he looked to the plank is.

"Look sharp, Plank! He's markin' us!" Kevin rolled his eyes, before he looked up at the sound of his number 1 punchbag.

"What? You again?" Eddy questioned as he pulled down his gym shirt. Kevin sighed and looked at his clipboard.

"The things I do for extra credit…" he murmured, a look of utter boredom on his face.

"Here! Present!" all three males looked over their shoulders and watched as Ed carried Double D, hearts floating after said brain, by the scruff of his shirt. "Check! Yo! READY WHEN YOU ARE!" he finished as he placed Double D beside Eddy with him on the other side. He then raised a hand into the air and asked, "May I be excused?" as his friend floated down and bounced on the ground dreamily, before he stood straight.

"Noooo." Kevin drew out, rolling his eyes, before he sighed. "Today you're gonna be climbin' rope."

Silence rung for a moment, before the brown skinned boy smiled widely.

"Right on!" he exclaimed, rushing to said rope and climbing it like a monkey, before ringing the bell energetically.

"Alright girls! Let's sweat!" the short haired blonde exclaimed as she led the Kanker sisters into the gym on the girl's side. "Today is gonna be like so much fun!"

"Sounds like a dance, huh, May?" the red haired one asked May, who was staring at Double D longingly. Did he get her note? She watched as Double D didn't spare her a glance, and simply scooted a bit closer to his friend, which seemed to make him uncomfortable. May scowled.

Back with Double D, he was walking up to the rope, having been called up after Johnny. He fluttered around Kevin, making him follow his moves to make sure he wasn't trying anything. Double D stared up at the rope for a moment, before he took out an invention and attatched it to the rope. He then flicked the switch to on. In no time at all, the invention brought him up the rope in no time, before he delicately rang the bell.

Back over with May, she was on top of the tennis net, swaying her legs back and forth and cupping her chin.

"&sigh&… I wanna wear his beanie…" she murmured, smiling in admiration. Lee Kanker, one of her sisters, walked up to her in confusion.

"What the heck's she talkin' about?" she questioned the blue haired girl, the other sister.

"Look at her face." Marie said, thrusting her hand easily through Lee's hair to point at May. "She's probably constipated again." Marie ripped her hand painfully up through Lee's hair at the sudden blow of a whistle behind them.

The blonde glared slightly at them, as she was a bit forward.

"A little less talk and a little more badminton please?" she said snootily, throwing the birdie delicately into the air, only to have it smack into her face as Marie slammed it back******, which caused two of the sisters to laugh.

Meanwhile, Double D watched as Eddy climbed the rope, huffing and puffing and trying _so _hard to get to the top.

"&sigh& I wish I was that rope…" he murmured to himself, cupping his chin and getting a look from Johnny.

"I wish I was a rope too!" Johnny chirped. "They always swing a lot and I love swinging!"

"That's nice, Ed…" Double D murmured, which made Ed question happily, 'Who?'.

Double D's eyes widened as Eddy slid down so fast that he got rope burn, before he rushed up to him and took one of his hands.

"Eddy! Your hands! Y-you need ointment!" he rushed out, one of his hands digging into his pocket, searching for some ointment. Eddy blinked up at Double D, surprised and startled at the other's concern for him, before he glared.

"I'm fine, Double D! I'm not a baby!"

"Oh, I know Eddy, I just-" he stopped and considered his words, Ed swinging by as he did. "I just… don't seeing you hurt… Eddy…" he trailed off, leaning slightly closer to Eddy and making the short boy blush. Double D gasped as he was pushed away from the slightly blushing Eddy. Blinking in surprise, Double D was about to ask what was wrong, when everyone's attention was brought to Ed as he swung back and smacked Double D up into the air and through the hoop. When he landed, it wasn't softly, and looked too limp for his own good.

"**Double D!/Lamb Chop!**" Eddy and May chorused, before they both ran to Double D.

"Yahoooooooooo!" Ed exclaimed before he landed on Kevin. Kevin glared up a him and thrust up a yellow slip.

"You just got yourself a detention!" Ed looked down at him blankly for a moment, before he smiled ignorantly. As the bell rang Ed ran back into the locker room and after him came Johnny.

"How should I know what he's laughin' about, buddy?"

Back in the gym, May had gotten to Double D first., her eyes threatening to over flow with tears.

"Speak to me, Lamb Chop! Are you hurt?" she chocked out, before she was pushed out of the way by a glaring Eddy.

"Out of the way!" he then looked down at Double D guiltily. "Double D, I really didn't mean it, honest. I'm so sorry."

"You better be! This is your fault!" May raged, making Eddy shoot a glare at her, before he heard Double D say something.

"Huh, I'm sorry, I couldn't hear… Double D! You're alive!" Eddy exclaimed, before he froze as arm wrapped around his neck.

"Your gaze alone could heal any wound…" he whispered, trying to pull Eddy closer to his lips, hearts floating and bobbing above his head. Eddy's cheeks flushed as his chocolate brown met-he just noticed-delicious pretty pink.

"U-uh…" he turned dark red as a finger played with his hair. "D-did you eat something bad this morning? Y-you're acting weird. But you seemed fine this morning, and I didn't go into the cafeteria for food this morning, but neither did you. Come t-to think of it I haven't eaten today-" Eddy's breath caught in his throat as Double D whispered into his ear, his tone making his insides quiver.

"Then bon' appetite Turtle Dove. For I am _basted_ and ready to _serve_…" Eddy closed his eyes, his breathing heavy. What was wrong with him? Better, yet, what was wrong with Double D?!

Meanwhile, the blonde looked up randomly and blinked at the scene, before she smiled.

"Dude… Are you seeing what _I'm _seeing?" she questioned Kevin, who looked up. At the sight of Dorky hovering over Double Dweeb, their lips closer than they should be, Kevin's cheeks heated, before he turned away.

"Have I told you how much I've hated you since you made me a yaoi fan?" he muttered, trying to go back to his work, and earning a giggle from the girl, before they left the gym.

Eddy wasn't sure if he was releaved or angry that he was pulled away from Double D, who looked saddened and confused.

"Hey! Stay away from him!" May spat, pushing Eddy away. Eddy blinked, before he glared at the Kanker and stood.

"You can't boss me around! And you can't decide who gets t o be around Double D! I'm his best friend!" May scoffed.

"Right! As if you're not trying to steal him from me!" Eddy raised an eyebrow in confusion, before his cheeks turned hot.

"WHAT?! Since when were you two going out?!"

"Since today, stupid!" she hissed. "And don't get so friendly with him!"

"I wasn't! He was doing it to me! I'm not gay!"

"Sure you're not! Shorty!"

"Buck tooth!"

"Money grubber!"

"Trailor trash!" as the insults were hurled back and forth, Double D had stood and was inching closer to Eddy, wanting to get away from May as quickly as possible. They weren't going out! What ever gave her that idea! And as for Eddy… He looked to his friend, and smiled dreamily. He was going to change Eddy's mind about his preference pretty soon.

_Now the dance of pain has started_

_And the secret is about to unfurl!_

_**Which way will Eddy be parted?**_

_**By this boy or a girl?!**_

Lee watched this happen in disbelief, before she knocked on the bathroom door her sister was in.

"Hey, Marie! Looks like our sister is trying to get to that man of yours!" Lee exclaimed, making Marie duck her head out and look on in astonishment as Eddy and May fought over the nervous Double D.

*

Marie grumbled and mumbled to herself as she painted, the picture one of her pushing May off a cliff. Meanwhile, at the table, May was glaring across the room, her eyes a deep red, at Eddy, who was staring back as well, hardly noticing Double D pressed against him. No way was he going to let Double D be taken by a Kanker!

"All done, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed, showing Eddy a carving that was similar to a dollar but had Eddy's face on it. "Ya owe me a buck." Eddy smiled happily and snatched it away.

"No problem, Davinchi!" Eddy exclaimed, running off to the printing press and calling Ed after him, before he covered them with the chalk board. Double D blinked at the sudden loss of heat, before he realized Eddy had left. He was about to stand, when Johnny tapped him on the head. Double D smiled at him, still slightly dazed from the fact that Eddy had been so protective on their way to art.

"I'm a little squirrel, and this nut's for you!" Johnny chirped, setting the note in front of him. He stared down in confusion at what was written on it, smiling slightly, before he opened it, and sighed in slight annoyance. Taking the candy heart, he quickly wrote his reply and gave it to Johnny, patting his head to make the other feel more like a pet squirrel, which seemed to work, before he rushed towards his friend and soon to be life partner.

Back on the other side of the room, May's eyes widened at the reply, before the tears began to gather.

:No thank you :P:

Meanwhile, behind the chalk board, Eddy was smiling as he tried to figure out how to put in the carving.

"We'll print up a hundred bucks, ever before class is done!" he rejoiced, befire Ed splashed the ink all over the machine.

"Here's the ink, Eddy!"

"Double D, how's this thing work?" Eddy questioned, before he realized it was not the right thing to do as Double D grabbed his right wrist.

"Here, I'll show you… First…" as Double D began to lead Eddy into it, Eddy began to sweat nervously, gulping and fidgeting. He jumped as Double D pressed so much closer to him, his body almost hot against his own. This ended badly, as Eddy accidentally flicked a switch while Ed was close to the machine, and it resulted in him getting pulled into the machine.

"ED?!" Eddy exclaimed, eyes wide and nervous as Ed went through the printing press, laughing. "What are you doing?!!?!?!?!?!"

"A-huh huh huh! Splish splash! I'm takin' a bath, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed.

"Double D!" exclaimed Eddy, turning around and staring up at the slightly confused looking Double D.

'Agh! Don't go blank on me now!' thought Eddy.

"Do something!" he begged imploringly. "Stop this crazy thing!" he yelled, only to find himself pinned up against the press with Double D looking slyly into his eyes.

"Why? It'll give us a good reason to leave and be alone." Eddy's face stained red and his breathing rate increased, before he and Double D were blasted over the chalkboard, making Eddy scream and clutch onto Double D. "It's okay…" were the words whispered into his ear. "I've got you, Turtle Dove." He soothed, and Eddy clutched even tighter to the other. Why was his life so complicated?

*

When Eddy opened his eyes, he came face to face with a shocked Double D.

"You're already awake?" he questioned as Eddy blinked up at him, dazedly.

"Wha…?" Eddy watched as Double D pouted and backed off of him.

"Oh, poo… And just when I was about to use my stain remover on your pants…" he muttered, making Eddy sit up to see Double D completely shirtless and smiling shyly at him. Eddy blushed and looked away.

"Where…"

"Nurse's office." Double D explained, before he gave Eddy his shirt. "Ed's outside the door, so I wouldn't have done anything _too _graphic, Turtle Dove."

"Don't call me that!" snapped Eddy.

Double D raised an eyebrow before he smirked.

"What? Turtle Dove?"

"Yeah! I'm not one of those things!"

"It's just a nickname, Eddy." Double D giggled, leaning forward and rubbing noses with the other, making him stutter nonsensically and fall off the examination table. Double D giggled as Eddy groaned, looking over the table at the other.

"I wanted you to fall for me, but I didn't mean it in literal terms." He joked, making Eddy growl.

"What is _wrong _with you?!" Eddy exclaimed, finding his shirt and quickly slipping it on. Double D simply smiled with large doe eyes at Eddy.

"I suppose Cupid got to me." Double D replied, slipping off of the examination table as well. Eddy shot a look at Double D, before grumbling and blushing,

"Well, I hope it ends soon…"

*

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rolf." The blonde greeted Rolf as he was about to sit down from across Kevin and herself, before he dropped the bundle he was carrying to reveal a sandwhich with meat, octopus arms, and a large tongue. Glaring at the two, Rolf slipped slowly into his chair before he spat,

"Poppy cock!" at which point one of the tentacles started moving and the sandwhich started making noise, bringing Rolf's attention to it. Kevin smiled and the girl grimaced as the sandwhich was smashed into compliancy with a mallet, before Kevin continued to eat.

"So, hey Nazz, I uh…" Rolf watched as Kevin began to fidget, his eyes intent on the two as he ate. "Like… you know…Happy Valentine's Day?" He said, giving the now named Nazz a card.

Nazz smiled, before she took the card and giggled slightly.

"Awesome, thanks Kev." She thanked, making Kevin blush and rub his arm. "I got you a card too." Rolf stared at them in stony disgust as Nazz passed Kevin a card.

"Aww… Sweet."

"Rad."

"Set."

"Super cool." At this point, Rolf was twitching and gritting his teeth.

"Choicarific." Kevin returned, before Rolf exploded.

"ARE YOU ALSO LOST TO THESE GRETINS OF AFFECTION??!?!?!?!?!?!!?" he screamed, slamming his hands down on the table and leaning towards his startled friends. "Edd boy and the Kanker girl have been smitten. Beware, lest you be next." Rolf warned, making Kevin smile at his friend's oddness and Nazz stare at him blankly. "Take these." Rolf whispered, and offered two lemons to the other two. "The Lemons of Acceptitude." He explained, watching as they took them obediently. "_Squeeze _it's nectar into your eyes, in order to se what can not be seen!" he said, before he got up and began to look around once more. The two looked at each otrher, before they smiled and dropped the lemons.

"Riiiiight." Kevin drew out, before he and Nazz continued to eat.

One of the double doors opened to reveal Eddy trudging forward, Double D following him, and Ed coming after Double D. The other double doors opened to reveal May, Marie, and then Lee. When they met in the middle, Eddy glared.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the friend stalker!" he insulted, making May growl.

"Give me Double D!" she yelled, before Marie pushed her out of the way.

"You mean ME! I'm his girlfriend!"

"As if!" May spat. "Double D is MINE! He hates bluenetts!"

"&gasp& I'm going to kill you!" Marie exclaimed, and was about to hit her sister, when she exclaimed,

"Hey! Isn't that an abandoned car axel?!" Marie instantly brightened and looked around.

"Where?!" it was then that Eddy threw a sandwich at her, knocking her down.

"Nice shot." Lee absently complimented. Eddy smirked.

"You two need to stay away from our friend."

"**You need to stay away from my boyfriend!**" both Marie and May screamed in unison, before a food fight broke out. Ed brought a table in front of them and eh and Eddy began throwing food.

Double D watched as this continued, fear in his eyes. Rolf, also scared, quickly ran away and hid under a trash can. Somehow, Marie and May both got Double D and pulled him back and forth, while Lee was making sure Eddy didn't get to him.

"Double D!"

"T-turtle Dove-"

"I told you not to call me that!"

_How could this have happened?!_

_We brought pain instead of love!_

_**We will stop this chain of madness,**_

_**Fire at will from above!**_

Rolf winced as the sound and feel on many things hitting the trash can was put onto his person, before he, unsurely, peeked from underneath the trash can, only to curl in disgust.

"For you, Foxy Mama!" Johnny exclaimed, before he thrust flowers at Lee.

"What a Dreamboat!" she exclaimed, before taking the flowers and hugged Johnny.

"May I have this dance?" Ed asked as he danced with a sandwhich.

"…I can't believe I didn't notice you before!" May said gushingly as she floated in front of Plank.

Rolf froze a moment at the sight of Nazz and Kevin dancing.

"Happy Valentine's Kev."

"You're so righteous, babe."

After a moment of watching, Rolf stood and growled.

"FOOLS!" rustling his hands into his pants, he took out two lemons and squeezed the juice into his eyes, making them swell red. As he stared up at the ceiling, he smirked at the sight of two little fairies fluttering around and laughing at their work. "Peek a booo, Rolf sees youuuu…" he sang gently, before he snuck out of the cafeteria and went into the Janitor's closet to get the mop and bucket. As he returned, he pushed up the doors and dropped the bucket, the water floating for a moment, before dropping back into it's rightful place. Twirling the broom, before pointing it at the fairies, he screamed,

"BE GONE, CURSED UNDERLINGS OF VALL HALLA!" the two fairies resembling Sarah and Jimmy blinked in surprise and horror, before they smiled at each other and each reached for a bow.

_Oops_

_We missed one Cupid Sarah!_

Rolf smirked as he jumped up onto a table and pointed the mop at the cupids again.

"Rolf awaits your response!" he exclaimed, before a large shower of arrows were shot at him, but he almost blocked everyone, except one that pierced his chest. He merely blinked a moment, before he pulled it out, then slammed the butt of the mop on the table and dislodging the arrows. "You tickle Rolf's _radish_." He cooed meanly at the exhausted sprites. "Taake this!" he exclaimed, and swung at the things, missing. "And this!" the two flew off quickly, trying to get away. Seeing a very high ceiling corner, Cupid Sarah led Cupid Jimmy up.

_**Quick, up here!**_

_**Far from his swings!**_

Rolf stared up at them and grunted, trying to find a way to reach them.

_Safe and sound at last! _

Cupid Jimmy sighed, wiping his forehead, before they were both hit with the mop.

_Ow! That stings!_

Before they fell, Rolf caught them by the scruff of their diapers.

"You should know better than to mess with people's emotions!" he hissed, before he looked over his shoulder at Kevin and Nazz, his unibrow dipping in sadness, before he looked back at the underlings. "A son of a Shepard and others must find love on their own." With that, he dropped the two things out the window and picked up the pail of dirty water.

He raised part of his unibrow as Marie leaned toward him.

"Come here often, big boooy." She asked, before she was doused with the water. She blinked. "What happened?" she asked no one in particular. Rolf glared.

"Weaklings." He hissed, before trudging past the confused girl. "Rise and shine!" he exclaimed as he tossed the bucket over May and Plank, making her scream and clutch to the wood.

"Who, what, when, where?!" she rushed out, looking around, before blinking down at Plank, then smiling. "Hey! My backscratcher!"

Rolf wordlessly poured water on Lee and Johnny, not sparing the two a glance. Glaring at Nazz and Kevin, he poured the water harshly and ran off towards Ed and a sandwhich.

"Me, and you, and a dog named poo…" he cooed, before he was doused with the grungy water. He blinked, before he shrugged and began eating the sandwhich.

Double D and Eddy were gazing into each other's eyes.

"Where have you _been_ all my life?" Eddy whispered, making Double D blush.

"Right here, Eddy… Now…" he cup one of the boy's cheeks gently. "Put those lips together and make my world tilt out of proportion…" and their eyes closed, their lips nearing, their hands intertwining. Close, almost there…

"_You make Rolf __**sick**_" Rolf spat, before dousing them with water. Both blinked dazedly, before Double D looked down at their hands and blushed.

"Wh-what in the Sam Hill?" he gasped, detatchign their hands and snapping Eddy out of his daze.

"The realities of your miserable lives have been restored!" Rolf exclaimed, dropping the bucket, sparing a glance to Kevin, before he walked off. "Thank you!"

"Rolf's weird, huh, buddy?" Johnny asked Plank, having snuck him away from May at some point. Everyone filtered put except for the Eds, Double D and Eddy staring at each other in confusion.

*

"I can _not_ believe this!" Double D ranted, picking up the left overs of Valentine's Day with Eddy and Ed. "Me! A detention to mar an otherwise impeccable school record!" he then stood straight, eyes wide. "What will Mother and Father think?" fear trembled in his voice, causing Eddy's face to darken slightly, knowing full well why Double D was so worried.

"Quit yer blubberin'!" he said nonchalantly. "Me an Ed get at least two a week!"

"That's why I exfoliate!" Ed said, smiling. "And don't forget that you were all over Eddy!" he chirped, making both boys blush furiously.

"ED!" Eddy exclaimed, and began to chase the other around, his whole face red as Ed began to sing.

"Double D and Eddy, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!"

"Come back here so I can pound ya!"

Double D melted in embarrassment. He only knew bits and parts of what had happened, like, that May had claimed she was his girlfriend. But the one thing that he had done is to try and make Eddy love him. Just that thought made him feel a bit braver. If, somewhere deep inside, he could try and at least make Eddy like him while not in his right mind, he should be able to do it when he was aware of his surroundings…

He saw Eddy collapse and giggled slightly, before he blushed tomato red as Eddy looked shyly towards him, a slight smile, hesitant, unsure, crossing the short boy's lips, and he felt hope fill his heart. Yes… Maybe he could tell him… Someday…

_E(n)D_

_*: Cumbersome- awkward_

_**: Awww! Eddy, I like it when you whine! &huggles&_

_Eddy: AGGGGHHHH! Let me goooooo!!!!!_

_***: Like Stitch!_

_****:Eddy's real last name. I was just joking in the first few chapters_

_*****: Double D's real last name, please see above_

_******: Go Marie! Beat that whore!_


	16. Combo Pack

**Disclaimer:**

**RevealED**

**(combo pack)**

**Chapter 16: An Ed In the Bush**

**Day 1**

_Whatever you think, this is NOT a diary, okay?! It's just a… captain's log! Yeah! I AM the captain in my group after all! Anyway. Me, Double D, and Ed were attacked by the Belly Button Eater last night. God, I hated it! Why did Double D have to convince us to go into the forest?!*_

_After that, we came to Ed's house and took refuge in his closet… well, the clean one. I know, weird right? Well, once we were in there, Sockhead realized that at SOME point, we'd have to go to the bathroom, saying that it was bad enough he couldn't take shower, but had to live on human filth as well. God he's such a sissy… But I think he's right. So, we decided, that, only when we __**really**__ need to, will one, or two depending on who needs to go and who doesn't, will guard while the other one that needs to use the can does his business._

**Day 2**

_No sign of the monster yet. But being cooped up here next to Ed for two days is getting pretty gross. I'd rather be next to Double D, to tell you the truth, not trying to be harsh on the big guy but, he showers everyday and because of that he doesn't smell bad if he hasn't had one for a day._

_I think I might move over in a sec. Oh crap, Ed just leaned onto me and he's drooling… Yeah, definetly gonna switch to the other side next to Double D… Ewww…_

**Day 3**

_Okay, so, before I could, Ed wrapped his arms around me… s'not so bad. As long as I lean my head AWAY from Lumpy, then I'm safe. Sarah came down today and tried to lecture us, but we didn't listen. I mean- would you?! If there was a Belly Button Eater out there?!_

_After she left, I waited till I heard a slam of the door, before slipping from the blanket._

_"Eddy-" Double D started, before I looked to him._

_"Bathroom."_

_"Oh. Come on, Ed." Double D whispered, making Ed whimper, but he got up anyway._

_After that, we settled down to sleep. It was all we did, sleep, shiver, and go to the bathroom._

_Okay, as soon as Ed and Sockhead are asleep, I'll sneak over and push Ed a bit so it looks like he rolled over to the other side in his sleep._

_Heh. Too. Easy-! Okay, cut the cockyness! Scary noises! CRAP!_

**Day 4**

_Double D didn't question anything when he woke up with me buried into his side, trying to hold in my screams. I couldn't sleep as ALL last night! I kept hearing things from outside the closet. And burying my head into Double D's side was the only thing that made me a little calmer._

_The next time when we went to sleep, the noises came again, and a whimper- er, I mean manly sound came from me as I once again used Double D to calm me down. I froze as his hand came up to pet my hair, making my eyes widen._

_"Shh…" he hushed gently, making me close my eyes and let out a shuddering breath. "Ish okay…" he was probably still asleep and talking in his sleep, he wouldn't slur his words unless he was. Still… It was nice for someone to comfort me…_

**Day 5**

_Same routine today, nothing new… Really… Well, except… How come I never noticed how… cute Double D looked while he slept? … Bad hand! What the hell?! _

**Day 6**

_Ed's starting to eat his shoes, he's so hungry. We all are… Ugh… I could eat anything… like a horse! Right about now…_

_I woke up from a dream about eating vanilla ice cream to a giggle. When my eyes adjusted to the dark, I froze. I mean, wouldn't you if you realized you were tasting your friend's arm?!_

_Scooting a bit away from Double D, who was still giggling slightly in his sleep, I felt my face burn. Ugh… Huuuungryyyy…_

**Day 7**

_I think I'm going insane… My hand keeps taking Double D's in mine and squeezing it. I keep staring at him when Ed's asleep. I'm beginning to crave his small murmurs he makes when, hardly ever, he talks in his sleep. I think I'm going insane. Because, why else would I smile as I move closer to him and his hand goes into my hair?_

**Day 8**

_God… I think… It's out there. God I know it is. I can hear it's feet, big and floppy, against Ed's floor. I look to Ed, and he's trying to hide under the blanket. Double D is hyperventilating and clutching onto me._

_"Eddy!" he whined in fear, snapping his eyes closed. I wrap my arms around him too, still writing._

_"Double D!" I whisper, closing my eyes tight, trying to fend off tears. "I-If, we d-don't make it, I-I want you to know-" I'm too late, the door is opening! Goodbye cruel world!_

The door opened to reveal an annoyed looking foreign boy.

"Ed boys." He said, deadpan to the wide eyed thirteen year olds. "The One With The Voice Resembled to a Banshee threatened to beat me like my Nana if I didn't tell you the truth." He sighed in annoyance, running a hand through his hair. "It was me in the forest, not some 'Belly Button Eater'. They do not exist. Now. Goodbye." He was about to turn to leave, but he then shot a look at Ed. "And stop stealing Rolf's chickens!" with that, he was gone.

The three stared at where Rolf had stood, before Ed laughed.

"Rolf had us goin', huh guys?!"

"… Well I should have figured that out…" Double D murmured wrinkling his nose.

"… That no good- Why I oughta-" Eddy growled, cursing himself for his own stupidity, dropping his diary- Oh, excuse me, _Captain's Log_ on the floor. He disentangled from Double D and stood, brushing himself off. "Man I need a shower…"

"None for me thanks!" chirped Ed, smiling. Eddy heard someone else stand up.

"I need four… I smell disgusting…"

'No you don't…' Eddy thought to himself.

"Oh, Eddy." Eddy looked over his shoulder to see a curious Double D as they left Ed's basement. "May I ask… what were you going to say back there? When we thought we were going to die?" Eddy froze, his eyes going wide, his mind flashing back.

"_I-If, we d-don't make it, I-I want you to know-"_

"…Eddy? Are you okay? Your face…" Double D questioned, reaching out a hand, only for it to be pushed away as Eddy stomped up the stairs.

"Nothin'! I'm fine, Sockhead!" He _must have_ gone insane in there… He didn't… He couldn't…

'I was just confused.'

**Chapter 17: Is There an Ed in the House?**

Eddy sighed as he flicked through the channels on his TV, bored out of his mind, before he finally turned it off and slipped from the couch.

"Eddy? Are you alright? The TV turned off." Eddy looked up as his Mom walked into the livingroom, concern in her eyes. He looked to the floor and shrugged.

"Nothin' on…" he muttered, running a hand through his hair. She smiled then.

"Well, why don't you go over to Ed's?"

"He's getting beat up by his sister."

"Oh Eddy! You and your silly stories!" chuckled, the woman, making Eddy groaned and his mother's gullableness.. "What about Eddwar-"

"_Double. D, Mom._" He stressed, his brow furrowing. She chuckled again.

"Alright. What about him?"

"Oh. He's sick." The woman froze, pure concern clouding her eyes once more, before she questioned.

"Is… is it serious?"

"I don't think so."

"Are his parents home?" Eddy looked up to his mother, his eyes widening slightly. That was right. Double D's parents! He had been suspicious about them. Had his mother found something out about them? And Double D had been gone from his house since the Belly Button Eater incident. Eddy's cheeks colored of their own accord at the memory.

"ER… I… I don't know. Um… I think he's at Jimmy's house." Instantly, Eddy's mother's face calmed, a relieved sigh falling from her lips.

"Good… Wait, Jimmy? Sarah's little effeminate friend?" she questioned, curiosity replacing concern.

"Er… Yeah… effeminate?"

"It means 'girly' dear. Oh, he's so cute and adorable!" she squeed, making Eddy groaned, knowing for a fact that Jimmy was a weasel and a con artist when he wanted to be. "But, anyway, you should go see if he's alright."

'Huh?' Eddy thought, surprised.

"Why?"

"Well, he's your friend, isn't he?" she asked in a huff, placing her hands on her hips, giving him a knowing look. "And I _know_ you care about him."

"EH?!" Eddy exclaimed, his face staining red. What was she talking about?!

"You two are friends after all." She said, walking up to Eddy and patting his head gently. "It's natural for you to care for him." Eddy stared at the ground, mortified, his heart pounding. That had scared him… "Now go check on him. Jimmy is only nine."

*

The next thing Eddy knew, he was knocking on Jimmy's door, a bowl of warm, vegetable soup with a hint of cumin in his hands. His mother had sent it with him, saying 'I know he always loved my vegetable soup, it always brought a smile to his face'. He couldn't he believe he was knocking on Jimmy's door, just to see Double D… Curse moms and their ability to make you do things you don't want to do.

After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal Jimmy, decked out in a little maid outfit and blinking up at him. Eddy stared for a moment, before managed,

"Wha-"

"Oh. It's just you." Jimmy drawled, his lids lowering in boredom. "Come again another time. I'm keeping Double D busy." He informed the shocked thirteen year old, his hand moving to his hip as he leaned against the door, flipping his hair up in a stuck up manner. His skirt ruffles sashayed against his stocking clad legs, smirking up at Eddy's dumbfounded look.

"What? Never seen a boy in a dress before?" Eddy stumbled over his words, his face reddening.

"Y- you're- You're _nine_!"

"So?" Jimmy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"NINE!" Eddy exploded, only to earn a chuckle from the younger male.

"You said that before, _Teacher_." Jimmy smirked, before he stood straight. "Now, if you'll excuse me," he began, turning, the skirt waving slightly. "I have a patient to tend to."

"W-wait!" Eddy exclaimed, making Jimmy look over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. "I… I need to check on him. He's my friend and- soup." He said unsurely, still freaked out that Jimmy was wearing something so… Revealing. He pointed at the bowl in his hands. Jimmy's eyes kept to his a moment, before the ocean blue orbs slowly trailed to the soup, taking too long of a time in Eddy's opinion.

"…Fine." Jimmy accepted, stepping away from the door and opening it wide enough for Eddy to get in. "I'll permit it. Just keep your hands away." Jimmy said as Eddy walked in, smirking almost… coquettishly at the other, making Eddy's confusion shoot to high heights. "Follow me." Jimmy ordered, before he placed a gloved hand on the stair case rail and began to click up the stairs, the skirt sashaying in tandem.

Eddy, after a moment of hesitation, closed the door after him and began to slowly walk up, keeping far away enough as to not look up the other's skirt. He shuddered at the thought of what was under there.

As he made the climb, his eyes strayed to the pictures on the crème colored walls. Mostly of Jimmy, two of a family photo, and one of a picture of Jimmy and Sarah. The two adults in the family picture looked like, and yet not like Jimmy. The man was tall, gruff, his hair a jet black, prim and proper in his business suit. The woman, tall as well, the same white blonde hair, except hers reached her waist, a slight, unsure smile on her lips. Jimmy, standing in between them, looking uncomfortable in the dress clothes he wore, was sighing in the picture, which explained the second picture which showed him smiling properly.

'Do his parents even know he's wearing this kind of stuff?' Eddy wondered, knowing the pain of family photos and wincing.

"Here we are." Eddy looked up at the words, surprised to be next to Jimmy in front of a door painted light blue. "This is the guest room, in case you were wondering." Jimmy explained lightly, before opening the door and walking into the room. "Double D!" Jimmy sang out, making Eddy cringe at the sweetness in it. "You have a visitor!" Jimmy then looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly. "Don't be shy."

Eddy scowled at the other, before he walked into the room, pausing at the sight of his friend.

He looked VERY tired, though his nose wasn't red anymore, his face was tinged pink and he was sweating a lot, his hat still in place, and tucked under the thin sheets, large, fluffy pillows blanketing his head.

"Eddy, you came to-" Double D stopped himself, glancing at Jimmy, before he managed, "_see_ me." He then coughed and grumbled, looking at himself. "Curse these germs…" Eddy nodded, the nine year old forgotten for a moment, and walked forward.

"Yeah um… Not really me, _perse_…" he muttered, before he stopped in front of the fancy bed. "My mom sent me with some vegetable soup with-"

"A hint of cumin…" Double D finished, snuffling a bit and smiling slightly. "She knows me so well…" he said, chuckling slightly, only to cover his mouth and cough again. "Ugh…"

"Oh, Double D!" Jimmy exclaimed, pushing Eddy out of the way, who managed to keep his balance and thanked his mom for being cautious and putting plastic wrap over the bowl. "Here, drink some water…" Jimmy cooed, picking up the water on the bedside table next to Double D, and gently tipping it against the older boy's lips.

Looking slightly embarrassed, Double D did as Jimmy ordered and drank from the cup, coughing a bit more as it was pulled away.

"Th-thank you… I think…" Double D murmured, his face coloring as Jimmy smiled sweetly.

"It's no problem." He looked out of the corner of his eye at Eddy, who's gaze had narrowed. "I aim to _please_…"

"Grr…" growled Eddy, his hands tightening on the bowl. The next thing he knew, he was on the other side of Double D, looking a little bashful and asking, "Anything I could do for you?"

Double D blinked up at him, about to reply, when Jimmy returned.

"Yes, what can _I _do for you, Double D."

"Erm… Claritin?" Double D questioned, blinked once more when the two were suddenly gone. In the next second, Jimmy was dropping the Claritin in the glass of water and adding a bit of lemon.

"Here you are." Jimmy said gently, helping Double D sit up and wrapping both their hands around the cup just in time for Eddy to arrive once more, his eyes widening. "Ahh…" Jimmy cooed, making Double D blush as he drank the water. When it was gone, Jimmy gently pulled back and set the glass on the table. "There you go."

"…It wasn't necessary to-"

"Double D!" both looked to Eddy, who was trying desperately not to glare at the white-blonde. "Anything else?"

"…The soup your mother made would be perfect." Double D croaked, making Eddy smirk at Jimmy as the nine year old puffed out his cheeks, since Eddy had the bowl.

"Comin' right up." Eddy said, walking up and stepping in front of Jimmy, unwrapping the bowl, a thin stream of steam coming up from the soup and making Double D smile slightly.

"Just set it on my lap. I can eat it myself." Double D said, reaching out for the spoon, Eddy held in his hand. Their hands brushed as he took it, making Eddy's cheeks darken.

"… I'll be back." Jimmy said, making Eddy look over his shoulder to see the retreating back of the boy. "I think I heard my cookies ding in the kitchen." Once the door closed, Double D sighed.

"Thank goodness…" he murmured, before he brought the spoon up from the bowl and sipped gently. "Jimmy is disturbing me…"

"No kiddin'." Eddy said, sitting on the end of the bed. "I could hardly speak when the kid opened the door. Why is he wearing that anyway?" Double D took another spoon full of the soup, his pink lips pursing over the utensil.  
"He _said _he was going to change into something necessary for taking care of my level of cold…" Double D began, trailing off and giving Eddy a 'what can you do' look. "But he returned in that. Since then, he's been smiling oddly… I guess it's true. Clothes do make the man…" Double D giggled, albeit a little off key, before he set the spoon down and brought the bowl to his lips, sipping straight from it. Eddy watched as he did this, blushing slightly, before he shook his head and mentally hit himself.

"Really? No _wonder_ I'm such a babe magnet!" Eddy smirked, the smirk turning into a smile as Double D almost choked on his soup as he laughed, setting the bowl down, and covering his mouth.

"Eddy! Y-you know not to make me laugh when I'm e-eating!" Double D explained, before he pouted at the slight mess the soup had made. "And look what you did…"

"What's so funny about what I said?" Eddy questioned, his brows furrowing, before, carelessly, he grabbed a washcloth from the bed side table. "Here. It's not _that_ bad, Sockhead…" he muttered, grumpy, as he lifted the cloth to Double D's neck, gently wiping it and grumbling to himself about rude friends and how mean they were.

It was when his eyes raised to said friend, that he realized what he was doing, his heart skipping a beat at the confused/relaxed look on Double D's face as the washcloth wiped his cheek, his eyes half lidded.

"…Um…" Eddy pulled his hand back and dropped the washcloth, before he jumped off the bed and scratched the back of his head, his face turning red. "I… I should…"

"Eddy?"

"…Go. Yeah… Um… H-hope you get better… For scams I mean." Eddy rushed in, gulping, before he ran out of the room, his heart pounding, mortified.

'Why'd I DO that?! What the hell is wrong with me?! It… It must be boredom! Yeah! This place is so boring it put me in a daze!'

"Ah!" Eddy rushed past Jimmy, who lifted the tray so that Eddy wouldn't knock it over. "Be careful! Oh! Eddy! Would you like a cookie?" Eddy froze at the unfamiliar fraise. From _Jimmy_ nonetheless. Turning around, and sending a nervous look up the stairs, he moved a bit closer and looked to the cookies. He nibbled on his bottom lip, the sweet smell tempting him and making his insides writhe in hunger.

"Um… Th-these 'aint poisoned, right?" Eddy questioned, looking up at Jimmy suspiciously. Jimmy pursed his lips.

"Eddy! I would never! Besides, Sarah isn't here. I can cast aside our petty contest and let you have a cookie." Eddy, not really sure what Jimmy had said, nodded.

"Yeah… Sure…" he muttered, reaching out a hand, only for it to be pushed away.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" Jimmy scolded lightly, shaking a finger in Eddy's face. "Let me! I _am _the host after all." Slender fingers picked up a cookie and set the warm gooey treat into Eddy's awaiting hand. "It's chocolate." Jimmy added, taking a napkin from his back pocket of his skirt and wiping his hands. Eddy stared at the cookie, then looked back to Jimmy, before managing,

"Th-thanks?"

"Oh, no problem." Jimmy said, setting the tray down on the stairs before he smiled sweetly at Eddy, brushing the front of his skirt down. "I enjoy making sweets. He then walked a little closer to Eddy, and, to his surprise, turned him, and pushed him toward the door. "I'm sure Double D enjoyed your visit. I think you were leaving?

"Y-yeah…"

"Alright then!" suddenly, Eddy was blinking at the front of Jimmy's entrance, staring up at the sky, before he looked over his shoulder to see Jimmy standing, and still smiling that deceiving smile. "Toodaloo!" he called, waving his hand as Eddy backed away from the Fragile residence, looking around nervously. "Come around again sometime!" Jimmy added, blowing a kiss to Eddy. Eddy froze, watching as the kiss headed lazily toward him, before he deflected it and laughed unsurely.

"S-sure! Um… Gotta go!" he exclaimed, running away for his life.

Jimmy watched as Eddy ran to his house, which was right across the street from his own. He giggled.

"He's so cute!"

**WOW!**

**First combo pack! I hope you liked Jimmy! **

**Jimmy: I know **_**I**_** did. &wink&**

**Me: … -.-**

**Eddy: &shivers& Please don't make him act like that again…**

**Double D: Yes… It's disturbing…**

**Jimmy: Oh you know you like it!**

**Me: &rolls eyes& Alright, let's get you out of those maid clothes and back into your original clothes.**

**Jimmy: &in his normal clothes, blinks& …Where am I?**

**Eddy+DD: &jaws drop&**

**Me: Yep! Clothes DO make the man! Or boy in this case! &giggle& Also, I have a picture of Jimmy in his maid outfit on my deviant art account at **

**deviantart . com**

**My username is**

**crystalZADRlover**

**Just look up 'jimmy' I'll guarantee you'll find it! There's so little **_**actual**_** pictures of this little jem! But, It won't be up until a little later so… yeah**


	17. Your Ed Here Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**

**It's the chapter you've been waiting for! Eddy's and Double D's first KIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

robot factory 2009-03-05 . chapter 16

the day everyone turned gay exept... um... nobody! lol! and yes, johnny and plank are gay. jk! not really. jk! not really. jk! not really. jk! not really. i could do this all day, you know. GREAT CHAPPIE! it updates soon or else it gets the hose again! FWAH!

**Me: Lol! You're right! But not Nazz... Nazz is straight. Just a fangirl**

Grave Bells 2009-03-05 . chapter 16

Omg D: Jimmy makes me sad. Holy crap. What a creeper.

Lol Eddy. FINALLY YOU REALIZE. IT'S ABOUT TIME.

**Jimmy: &cries& It's not my fault! It was the clothes! They make me all weird!**

**Me: &nods& It's true**

**Eddy: &blinks& Whut?**

**Me: Er... He doesn't remember that well, actually ^^U**

xImaginaryLiex 2009-03-20 . chapter 16

Jimmy was scaring me just a little bit...O.O  
Anyways, i love the fic

**Jimmy: &sniffles& I really don't want to be so pervy... she makes me be like that...**

KisaShika 2009-03-25 . chapter 16

Oh, wow. I just read through this whole thing.

And absolutely loved it.

I love how you went and thuroughly described each episode perfectly; I could actually see the show going on before my eyes. And I adored how you added your own little personal twist to the end of each one, very nice touch. This story is a definiate favorite and I myslef am tempted to draw some of these scenes.

And out of all of the chapters so far both "Hanky Panky Hullabaloos" and this one have to be my favorites. Jimmy was just way too cute and mischevious for his own good. And version two of "Hanky Panky Hullabaloo" had me giggling throughout the whole thing, especially the little bit with Nazz and Kevin during gym.

I'm paitently waiting for you to continue this fiction on with the next chapter. ;)

**ME: &squeals& PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!!!!**

**Jimmy: &brightens& C-cute? You Thought I was c-c-cute like that?!?!?!?! Yay! &giggles&**

**Kevin: Blerg..**

**Nazz: &smiles& Heh, the reason he's like that is explained in this chapter!**

**Me: It IS the one they've been waiting for after all!**

HadeKyo 2009-04-10 . chapter 16

Ok, I talked to you on Deviant art and finally thought it was time to get an account here!  
I Love your story so much T.T And each day I come too see if there has been an update of any kind. Your one of the people who made me get an account! Can't wait for more!

**Me: Yep ^^ Finally managed to get a computer with internet on it!!!! Be happy!**

HadeKyo 2009-04-10 . chapter 14

Wait? so those are their real last names? woah

Loved this chapter^^ re watched this episode with this in my head and I so saw it ZS

**Me: Nope. I think Double D's is Greenburg or something, because I heard from someone that in the game they have on cartoonnetwork, he says that he's reporting for duty and that was before I made that chapter...**

**Double D: &blushes, clears throat& W-well, on with the story!!!**

**RevealED**

**Chapter 18: Your Ed Here**

Eyes stared blankly down at a purple comforter, hands supporting a boy's weight as he laid on his bed, his brows furrowed and his lips held in a tight, grim line.

'What the heck happened back there?' he thought to himself. The whole day had passed in a flash, as if it were only worth ten minutes and thirty seconds(A/N: XD lol). How had he been roped around Kevin's little grease stained finger?

'Oh, right…' he thought, clenching his teeth. 'The bastard found out my middle name…'

_A bored red head walked away from a drive way, where the eds were currently making 'Spitting Image of Wax' with the other kids of the Cul-de-sac, with a price of twenty five cents as usual. The boy's obsidian eyes trailed to the ground, pausing in his step as they spotted something of interest._

_Smiling, he bent over, picking up a tan wallet happily, his eyes scanning it greedily._

_"Choice! A wallet!"_

_"Any cash?!" immediately, the boy's smile faded into contempt, looking out of the corner of his eye as a short, brown haired boy rushed up behind him excitedly. Looking back to the wallet with an annoyed frown, he opened it and stared for a moment, blocking the shorter boy's view._

_"…It's empty. Like your head." He insulted, making the short boy glare at him, before he turned away and headed back to his current business._

_"What idiot would carry a wallet with no cash in it?" the boy growled, the red head looking at the I.D. out of curiosity, a look of pure ecstasy tracing his features._

_"No __**way**__! Hey, Eddy! Check out the idiot!" he laughed, calling the other boy back, making him think they were going to laugh at the expense of one of the kids in the Cul-de-sac, like they used to do. In later times to come, he would ask himself why he ever thought that._

_When Eddy saw the I.D., his eager smile fell into a slightly worried and confused frown as he whispered,_

_"H-hey, that's mine." He murmured, a little surprised that it hadn't been someone else that had made Kevin call him back._

'_Of course it wasn't.' he thought, frowning. 'It's been a long time since we did anything like that, alone.' _

_"Ain't it weird how wallets can tell a lot about a dork?" Kevin questioned, smirking smugly, before he threw the wallet into Eddy's hands. "Huh, __**Skipper**__?" Eddy's eyes widened._

_"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?!!?" he shrieked, before tossing a worried and panicked look towards his friends and customers, who didn't seemed to have heard the other._

_"That __**is**__ your middle name right?" Kevin questioned, making the short boy break out into a sweat. "__**Skipper**__?" he continued to tease, leaning forward, arms crossed, as he stared at Eddy's back. He then turned and started to walk away, Eddy watching as he did and biting his fingers in worry._

_He quickly chased after him and pushed him closer to his bike._

_"Gee! Sorry that you're leavin' town, pal!" he exclaimed, picking up the other and dropping him onto his bike seat, smiling the whole time. "Yep! I'll sure miss ya!" he continued, waving him off. "Don't come back too soon now!" he finished, biting his lower lip, sweating, waving, and laughing nervously._

_Kevin sat on his bike, smiling down at Eddy, arms still crossed, not moving or budging an inch._

_After a few seconds, Eddy realized that Kevin wasn't going to leave, he wasn't going to do him a favor, he was going to __**tell**__. He stopped waving, his hand drooping, and his posture slumping, staring up in disbelief at the red head, before he fell to his knees, clutching his hands together, watching as Kevin snickered, shifting slightly._

_"You ain't gonna tell, are ya?!" he pleaded, before he reached forward and grabbed onto Kevin's leg, trying hard not to cry. "Don't! I'm grovelin'! I'll do anything you want, I swear!" he begged, his tone wet with unshed tears, eyes closed tight. "Just don't tell anyone!"_

_Finally, Kevin uncrossed his arms, his obsidian eyes practically glittering._

_"Anything I want, huh?" he almost __**purred**__, making Eddy break out in a sweat, already regretting his words._

Eddy winced at the memory.

'God, how pathetic can you get?' he thought to himself, groaning and collapsing into his bed. He had been Kevin's bitch, his toy, the whole freakin' day! He'd had to give him the money from their booming business, which rarely happens! They had gotten that money fair and square, they hadn't even tricked anyone, and he had had to give the money to Shovelchin!

And then, then he'd had to deal with _Jimmy_, again. And if that wasn't devastating?

_"I was just tellin' them how much you love Jimmy's __**fashion sense**__, Dorky." Kevin explained, Eddy looking up at Kevin in confusion. So, he hadn't told them his middle name?_

_"I do?" he murmured confused, beginning to sweat at the feeling of Jimmy's interested eyes staring at him, happy, hopeful._

'_Oh no…' _

_"But, if that's __**lie**__, maybe I should tell them, the __**truth**__." Kevin warned, and Eddy suddenly found Sarah leaning into his face, smirking._

_"__**What**__ truth?" she questioned._

'_Crap! I either let them know my middle name or…' Eddy's eyes darted to Jimmy, who looked slightly interested, but not as happy as before. 'Shit…'_

_"O-oh __**that**__!" he exclaimed, pushing Sarah out of the way, his voice cracking. "K-kevin's right, Jimmy!" he continued, staring into Jimmy's teal eyes. "H-how about sharin' your secrets, black belt?" he questioned, smiling fearfully as Jimmy's eyes took on an almost insanely eager look._

_"Really?! Oh, I'd be __**happy**__ to, Eddy!" he squealed, before he grabbed onto Eddy's hand and dragged him back to his house. "I'll be back, Sarah!" he giggled, making Eddy gulp as he looked over his shoulder at him. "You should have told me, silly!"_

_"Er… yeah…" Eddy murmured, his gut twisting as they neared the house where he had found out the boy dressed in odd things. __**Very**__ odd things…_

_Upon entering the house, Jimmy turned, closing and locking the door, before he smirked at Eddy._

_"There we are, don't want you running away again before I'm finished…" Eddy whimpered, his eyes large, as he was dragged towards the stairs. Next thing he knew, he was sitting on Jimmy's crème colored bed, his heart pounding as Jimmy kept pulling skirt, after top, after dress out of his closet, muttering to himself about skin tone or something._

'_Oh god… oh god, don't make me dress up like a girl, kid… please…' he begged, looking around for an escape._

_"A-ha!" Jimmy exclaimed, making Eddy snap his eyes up in fear. Jimmy was holding an exact replica of his usual attire. "It'll be a little tight, but it should work, Eddy!" he smiled, approaching him. "I would have given you an attractive ensamble, but they were all set for people of my tone of skin." He pouted, pausing his steps a moment. "I really wanted to see you in a girl outfit, Eddy…" he sighed, making Eddy's hair stand on end._

_"U-um, hey, listen, Jimbo, I changed m-my mind! So, I'll just be-" Eddy tried, only to be floored by Jimmy's intent look, his words sticking in his throat._

_"Oh, you're not going anywhere until I get this on you Eddy… And perhaps change your hairstyle as well." Eddy glared at him._

_"What's wrong with my hair?!" he growled, for a moment, forgetting he was in mortal danger. Jimmy's lids lowered._

_"Oh, nothing. I like how spiky it is, but it won't match with my clothes." He then held up the outfit a little higher. "Now, get undressed."_

_"WHAT?!"_

After that, Eddy kind of blocked what happened next. He just knew that Jimmy had been all over him and had cooed a lot. He shuddered, closing his eyes tight. What was wrong with that nine year old? And then…

Eddy's face darkened, before he grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. He hated, Kevin! HATED him! How could he make him DO that?! And to Double D?! He knew that he hated getting kissed against his own will!!

'But…' he thought, as he stopped screaming, 'His lips had been…'

_Eddy brought Double D out in front of Kevin and Nazz, having shed his Jimmy attire, his eyes worried, sorrowful, apologetic._

_"Would you __**mind**__ telling me what's gotten into you, today?" Double D questioned, frowning at Eddy as he let him go._

_"Forgive me!" Eddy exclaimed, before he reached up and grabbed Double D's cheeks. He then turned and dipped the taller, and weaker boy, before he kissed him, hard. Eddy held his eyes closed tightly as his mind registered Double D. He was still, stone still, and his lips were sweet with…_

'_Cherry? Is he wearing cherry chapstick?' he thought, before he parted their lips, gasping for fresh air, then again, Double D's lips had been fresh, minty in fact._

Eddy stared blankly at his bed a moment, his face red, his lids lowered as he went over that moment continuously in his mind, his hands clenching into his covers.

'Double D….' he thought, before he blinked his eyes widening. Wait! Where were his thoughts going?!

Scrambling up on his bed he quickly slammed his head on the wall. He couldn't possibly have-

'Stop thinking, you stupid brain!' he exclaimed in his head, before he smacked his head against the wall. 'But he was so sweet… Agh! BAD!' he thought again, slamming his head on the wall. It continued like this for ten minutes, before an urgent knock came to his door.

"Eddy?! Are you alright?!" his mother exclaimed, bursting in and staring at her confused and dizzy son. "Eddy! What are you-"

"Arg…" he groaned, falling back on his bed. "Ugh… they won't _leave_." He whined, staring up and blinking at the ceiling. His mother sighed, shaking her head, before she slid onto the bed.

"What won't leave, honey?" she questioned, laying a hand on Eddy's forehead, a red lump starting to form. Eddy dizzily looked to the woman blankly for a moment, before he muttered,

"You don't wanna know, ma…" The woman raised an eyebrow as Eddy groaned again, closing his eyes.

"…Honestly," She murmured, before she picked up the short boy and set him up so he was lying against her side. "I'm your mother, you can tell me anything." She reminded the dizzy youth. "Come on, you told me when you had your first crush. You told me about the Kankers! You tell me everything, Eddy…"

Eddy cracked open an eye.

"This is different, ma…" he argued weakly, sighing in both relief and annoyance as she started to card her fingers through his hair.

"How different?" she questioned. Eddy was silent a moment. He couldn't tell her, it would be suicide, he just knew it.

"A lot…"

"Hmm…" she murmured, before she bent her head and kissed her son's forming lump. "Well, if not that, tell me why you were so sad when you came home today." He insisted, shifting to that Eddy could rest his head in her lap. Eddy didn't try to fight her, even if he did feel like a baby, he couldn't deny that he loved the small time when his mom would comfort him like this.

"…The kids found out about my middle name."

"…That explains it."

EXDD

Periwinkle blue eyes stared up at the ceiling for a moment, before a sigh left pink lips.

'We actually…' cheeks darkened, before the boy turned and buried his head into his pillow, trying not to squeal. They had- He and his friend- Eddy-

He couldn't even think it! He shouldn't be feeling this way! He shouldn't feel so-so-

'Exstatic…' he thought, giggling slightly into the pillow. It had been a shock, it had been weird, and uncomfortable, and not that enjoyable, but that was because it had been sudden, like an attack, like the Kankers. Then again, they had wanted to kiss him, and his friends. But Eddy, he was forced to…

Somehow, this didn't damper Double D's mood, who, despite his effort, couldn't help but smile into the pillow, his face dark as a cherry.

'Oh my… ohmyohmyohmy…' he thought, giggling and hugging his pillow tight. It didn't matter that it was unpleasant, the only nice thing about it during that time being the taste of jawbreakers and the weak, dizzy feeling he got from it. The kiss. That he and-

It was just so unbelievable! It was hard to imagine that even the other kids in the Cul-de-sac finding out his middle name wasn't so bad. And when he thought about it, perhaps the fact that he had been given that middle name, after he had assessed what a girl liked and a boy liked, or what their names usually entailed, perhaps that was why he kept thinking about Eddy, imagining Eddy, dreaming of-

He froze, the sound of footsteps approaching his room. No, not now. Not when he felt so happy. He quickly sat up and smoothed out his pillow, a quick assessment of his room told him it was all in order.

"Eddward?" Double D looked up from his bed, gulping, as his parents entered the room.

"Y-yes Mother? Father?" he answered, standing and trying not to fidget.

"Did you get all the sticky notes?" his Mother questioned, a thin, pale woman, her long, black hair tied tightly up in a bun, her black eyes boring into his own. He looked down at the floor.

"Y-yes, Mother."

"Did you actually _**complete**_ all the tasks on them?" his Father asked, a tall man with black hair as well, his eyes a dark obsidian, harsh and disbelieving.

"O-of course, Father." He stuttered, wringing his hands together. There was a moment of silence, before his Mother spoke.

"Then you have the night off. We are going out tonight to Peach Creek Theatre. Remember, no one is allowed in after five, Eddward."

"Y-yes, Mother."

Once they left, Double D breathed a great sigh of relief, collapsing on his bed. His good mood had almost been completely wiped of his brain. Whenever he saw them, it usually happened like that. They took away the joy of whatever happened that day.

No, it couldn't be their doing that he was infatuated with Eddy. It was never their fault. They were perfect. They were smart. They were high in society. They were faultless.

'Unlike me…' he thought, before he sighed and stood, looking out the window as the car pulled away and headed off. 'Unlike the _mistake_'


	18. A Case of Ed Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**

**Yay! Double D shows his briefs!!!**

**Dobule D: *blushes desperately* K-kurumi!!! Wh-why-**

**Me: Anyway! With the reviews!**

Grave Bells  
2009-04-13 . chapter 17

No Double De!! D: Sad DD makes the world sad : THEY'VE BRAINWASHED YOU DON'T LISTEN TO THEM.

Heeheehee Eddy. Mwahaha. I still seriously love the way you portray him. It's way too awesome.

JIMMY WHY SO CREEPER D: Lolol.

Fabulous! Keep 'em coming! :D

**Double D: *blinks in bewilderment, smiles unsurely* Th-thank you, Grave…**

**Eddy: *smirks* It's about time someone realized my greatness.**

**Me: Yeah, I like how I portray him too! Also, you'll get to see what he looks like with my drawing next chapter!**

**Jimmy: *sniffles* I-it's the clothes…**

**Me: Will do!**

robot factory  
2009-04-19 . chapter 17

yay! das keesh! :3 you updates the soon

**Me: Here it is!**

I dont give  
2009-04-20 . chapter 17

Oh wow how I love this!The last bit got me in tears T_T Love how you write hope to be reading you soon=]

**Double D: I don't know why she's so insistent about making my parents abusive… **

**ME: It's drama!**

xImaginaryLiex  
2009-04-27 . chapter 17

Poor Double D. =(  
I love this story. I Can't wait for the next chapter

**Double D: Thank you for sympathizing.**

**Me: And now, for Double D's briefs!!!**

**Eddy: *punches me***

**RevealED**

**Chapter 19: A Case of Ed**

Double D hummed as he checked the house to make sure he got all the sticky notes. His Father and Mother would be home in an hour, and it was always mandatory to make sure he had finished all his chores.

There was a spring in his step that afternoon, his spirits high with the end of his activities with his 'friends'. Indeed, currently he wasn't so sure they were his friends, or at least that they had gone too far on their joke. Honestly, letting him think he was going to die? What kind of person does that?

'Those two, obviously' Double D thought, frowning slightly. The beginning of the day had been so normal…

_"Quick! Double D!" Eddy exclaimed, gaining Double D's attention. Double D's smile grew, making his way towards his friends, the handle of the red wagon he was toting secure in his hand. "You're not gonna believe this! Kevin got-"_

_"Recycled books, Eddy!" Double D exclaimed, cutting Eddy off, too excited to think of curtsey, which surprised him. And from the looks of it, Eddy as well. "Look at this __**profusion **__of knowledge!" he continued, clenching his hands into fists and biting his bottom lip happily, before he excitedly held onto the tall tower of books. "The library was having a sale, how could I resist? Look at these gems!" he went on, taking the top book from the stack. "__**Nocturnal Burrowing Insects**__!" he presented._

_"Cool." Ed said, Eddy looking bored, having a 'You're wasting my time' look on his face, though that didn't deter Double D._

_"__**The Enchanted Spleen**__!"_

_"Compelling." Replied Ed, Eddy now slumping forward, looking annoyed and tired._

_"__**The Spores of Spores**__" Double D cooed._

_"I can relate!" Ed chirped, Eddy having wandered off._

_"__**One-hundred and One Latin Party Jokes!**__"_

_"Do tell!"_

_"__**The Encyclopedia of Obscure Diseases**__?" he introduced and questioned, still smiling, very interested. His curiosity got the better of him, as he let his hands open the thick book, and delicately holding it. "This looks __**edifying**__…" he murmured, starting out with his normal pitch, before it lowered into a stolen breath, his heart skipping a beat as he read the complicated, for some, words. Biting his lips, he turned the page, before bringing the book closer to his face. "__The Lackadaisycathro Disease__... Listen to this, Ed._

"_Symptoms include:_

_**The rationalizing of mundane circumstances(ordinary situations)**_

_**Habitual cleanliness**__?_

_**And an abnormal fixation to headwear**__…" _

_In that short amount of time, Double D's excited tone, turned to one of anxiousness, frowning gently at the page._

_"That sounds resembling." Ed pointed out, making both Eddy, who had wandered back over(Double D noted), and Double D look to their lovable oaf. "'Cause, it sounds like, uh…." He trailed off, most likely trying to pin-point who it sounded like._

_"It sounds like, Sockhead, Bonehead." Eddy commented, smiling, before they both looked to Double D, making him blink._

_"Me?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow, before a shocked and dazed look reached his face. "Really?" he whispered, before he suddenly exclaimed, "Why, that's just plain silly!" in an overly high pitched voice, waving his hand at his friends and giggling nervously, before he looked back to the book. "I'll give you rationalizing, but '__**Habitual or abnormal fixation**__'? …Please." He said modestly, looking up, smiling a small smile, but worry was clear in his eyes._

And that's where the trouble had started. As Double D eyed the towels he folded, he mentally wondered why he had had to find that book interesting. Today wouldn't have happened as it had if he hadn't…

_"Eddy," Double D questioned quietly, looking up from the book to look imploringly at Eddy as he laughed at his and Ed's shenanigans, before looking back to the text. "Do I mumble my words?"_

_"Huh?" Eddy looked over his shoulder, looking annoyed. "You say somethin'? Quit mumblin' and put that book away." He ordered, frowning at Double D, whose right eye was twitching slightly. He wheezed a gasp, covering his mouth with his left hand, before he looked at the book again, repositioning his stance. _

_"'__Other symptoms include, weakness in the lower extremities__…" he read off, before he blinked, feeling something was wrong, before he bent over and looked at his legs, which were shivering terribly. His eyes widened, his breathing rate increasing, his pupils contracting. "Eddyyyyyyy!" he called softly in alarm, though the volume rose increasingly until he was at his normal pitch, before a gasp ended the needful whine. "I think I have Lackidaisycathro disease!" he exclaimed, before he stood straight and paled until his face was white, fishing a thermometer from his pocket and sticking it into his mouth, his body slouching over as he shivered, putting an icepack on his head._

_"Give it up, Double D!" Eddy snapped, turning to face Double D fully and crossing his arms, thrusting one of his hips out. "You're about as sick as, Ed is."_

Double D paused as he checked the bathroom. It was odd, how he always seemed to call Eddy's name when he was in trouble, or doubting himself, as long as Eddy wasn't the direct cause of it. This revelation, made Double D blush gently, returning to his humming as he took down the sticky notes.

_"Says here," Eddy began, gently lifting Double D up. "That there are some tests to see how __**advanced**__ it is." Eddy told Double D, who smiled at his friend weakly._

_"Tests." He croaked. "Of course, tests. Medical science will provide the answer…"_

_**RevealED**_

_"Paging Dr. Ed! __Dr. Ed!" Ed exclaimed as he lowered the book from in front of his face, smiling happily, before he went blank, a professional look forming on his face. "One moment please." He responded to himself, the tone almost serious. "I will be right with you." He then buried his head back into the book, making Double D look behind a white hospital gown clad shoulder._

_"I'm confused, Eddy. How is Ed qualified in-"_

_"Say it 'aint stow, Double D! __**Confused**__?" Eddy questioned as he stopped packing up fishing supplies, a fishing hat on his head, looking freaked out, before he laid his hands on his cheeks, his pupils contracting. "That's a sign of that Lackidaisycathro disease! Haa-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shrieked, making Double D look as the floor and clutch his head. "I'll be back." He said perkily, voice raspy for screaming so long in such a high pitch, grabbing the box and the fishing rod and turning away from Double D, throwing a random comment at the freaking braniac. "Nice shorts, Romeo."_

_Double D's eyes widened at this, his head whipping towards Eddy as he walked to the front door of Kevin's house. He could feel his cheeks heat up, though it didn't show through his pallor, before he looked at his backside and bit his lip. He then tried to pull the gown closed and/or down, wanting to cover his baby blue briefs desperately._

Double D winced at the memory of Eddy's words, and the treatment he received latter to said words, the hysteria that grew inside him. It was so terrible of those two to do that, to make him say those ridiculous and heartfelt things to the other children. And Nazz… He had been about to say he admired her, respected her, cherished her company-as infrequent as it was-. And what would have that led to? Something he would regret he was sure.

A slight smirk curved his lips as he remembered his revenge.

'Oh, how sweet it was…' he thought, his lids lowering as he did an extra sweep in the kitchen…

_Kevin pounded angrily on Eddy's door, growling maliciously, tugging at the door._

_"A-hem." Double D coughed gently, making Kevin glare at him, only for his brows to furrow at the happily gentle look Double D gave him. "Oh, look!" he chirped, lifting up a keychain with a mini disco ball, his eyes heavy lidded, smiling slyly. "Eddy's spare house-key!" he continued, his tone sugar sweet. He suddenly dropped it, uttering an over dramatic, "__**Oops!**__" he then turned away from the stunned Kevin, crossing his arms and closing his eyes "How careless of me." He acted, inwardly cackling as he saw out of the peripheral of his vision that Kevin was smirking. "I seem to have misplaced it." he finished, glancing over his shoulder at Kevin, his look saying, 'Go on. I'm waiting'._

_Double D watched as Kevin nodded to him, before quietly unlocking the door and slipping in, re-locking it behind him. He smiled as he looked around for the book that had started the whole mess, before he bent over and picked it up, also getting the quickly made head band Eddy had made, slipping it on and standing straight as he heard the sounds of screaming from Eddy's household._

_"__**Kevin's Justified Pummel Disorder**__." He began, straightening the band, a satisfied look on his face, before he opened the book, closing his eyes. "Symptoms are:_

_Bruising of the eye(He looked to the window as he said this, smiling as he indeed saw Eddy with a black eye)_

_Followed by a sore rear end_

_And a rapid release of hot air from an inflated ego_

_Double D giggled at this, his mouth closed as he looked back to the book._

'_Heehee!'_

Double D giggled as he sat on the couch, the whole house having been looked at, giving out a great sigh. What a wonderful ending, really. The fooled becoming the fool. It made him feel all warm inside.

He had honestly not known he had had such a… deceptive and evil side before. It excited him, made his lids lower in anticipation of when it would come out again.

'Perhaps Eddy really _is_ affecting me.' He thought, giggling, before he jumped as he heard the car drive into the drive-way. 'No time to dilly dally, Eddward!' he scolded, getting up from the couch swiftly and straightening the pillows. 'Hurry! To the door!'

**RevealED~RevealED**

_"Please help me, Dr.!" a short, large brown eyed boy pleaded, looking up at a indifferent beanie wearing boy._

_"Hmm… So, you say your symptoms are, the clenching of the hands; brain dysfunctions; and random increasing and decreasing palpation of the heart no matter what you do?"_

_"Yes! What's wrong with me?!" the boy exclaimed, grabbing onto the taller's collar, breathing heavy. The other stared down with periwinkle blue eyes into the other's chocolate brown._

_"You either have Edwards Syndrome…" the doctor murmured._

_"Wh-what's that?"_

_"It's usually a disease that infects babies when they are about to be born, which results in death." The short boy's eyes widened. "And at most, they can live to the age of ten."_

_"B-but I'm th-th-thirteen!" the short boy cried. "D-does that mean I'm going to d-d-die soon?!" he gasped, his eyes filling up with tears. The silence that rang through the room made the boy let out a raspy sob, clenching his eyes closed._

_"Although… It could also be…" the doctor added, making the short boy's eyes snap open._

_"Wh-wh-what?!" the boy froze as the taller slid a finger under his chin, a smirk holding a gap toothed, and oddly adorable, mouth, lids low._

_"Could it be… that you're in love with me… Edward?" the doctor whispered, making the short boy gasp, his cheeks darkening, before he growled and glared._

_"O-of course not! H-how could I-"_

_"But look, you're already clenching your hands into fists." The doctor whispered, chuckling as the boy's eyes darted to his clenched hands._

_"D-double-"_

_"__**Dr.**__, Mr. Edward, __**Dr.**__" _

_"Whatever! You're taking this, 'getting your revenge' thing too far!" the short boy snapped, before he gasped as he was pushed up against the wall._

_"Oh, you do?" the doctor said innocently. The short boy stared, doe eyed, up at the taller, before he scowled._

_"B-besides, e-even if I __**was**__ gay, wouldn't __**I**__ be the top?" he argued. The doctor chuckled._

_"I remember you calling me, 'Romeo', yes?" the short boy paled. "I thought so. Now…" the taller slid down and gently kissed a pinkened ear. "Time for the treatment, Mr. Edward."_

_"D-dr…"_

_"Good patient…"_

Double D's eyes snapped open, blinking dazedly at the ceiling, before he blushed heavily, slowly sitting up and groaning at the sight of what he had expected to be shown in his lap.

"Curse puberty…" he whined quietly, before he slid from bed and headed to his closet, getting his shower things and very happy that it was time for him to get up anyway.

As the cold water hit him, he found himself drifting, still tired, and remembering the anticipating, and yet angered look on Eddy's when he asked him something he would never dream of asking in real life.

"Eddy…" there he went again, whining his name. "What have you done?"


	19. Hand Me Down Ed Chapter 20

**RevealED**

**Chapter 20: Hand Me Down Ed**

**Double D**

Another scheme, another day wasted. Really. Did Eddy not have anything better to do? Watching Ed root around his room for toothpaste was very disgusting as well as boring, Double D had to admit. But, at least, if Eddy gave him something to do, acted like his usual, bossy self, then it was hard to imagine the submissive version his angry brain had concocted last night upon going to sleep.

Indeed, seeing a smirking, egoistic Eddy was washing the image from Double D's mind.

"See?!" Ed exclaimed happily, standing up and holding up a pristine tube of toothpaste. "My favorite toothpaste, Eddy! Fresh as the day my mom bought it."

'How wonderful to know' Double D thought, wincing.

"Atta boy, Mumbo!" Eddy exclaimed, taking the toothpaste from Ed with a greedy grin.

"Thank goodness Ed, where would we be if you actually brushed now and then?" Double D said sarcastically, before his boredom was jolted into panic by a scream from above.

"EEEEEEEEEEEED!!!!!!!" Sarah shrieked, the sound of her stomping echoing through the whole house. "I've had it with you, Mister! Not only did you mess up my room, but NOW I have to find somthin' to hit you with!" she complained.

Soon, Double D found himself in a world of stars, before he was thrown into reality to see a grinning Sarah, making him recoil into Ed's foul body, his body shivering.

"Hiya, fellas." She said happily, making Double D raise an eyebrow, fear still in his eyes. "D'ya wanna play? Huh? Do ya?!" she chirped happily, her right eye twitching as she held up a boomerang.

"Get _lost_, twerp!" Eddy spat, making both Ed and Double D look to him in pure panic, before they both looked back as Sarah, sweating like crazy, Double D wringing his hands. "We've got _business_ to take care of." Eddy finished snootily, his briefcase raised, eyes closed, and pointing at it.

"Don't hit me!" Ed suddenly exclaimed, pupils contracted, before he went completely silent. Double D found his confusion sky rocketing as Sarah pouted, her pupils largely dilated.

"_Ed_! How could you _say_ that?" she whispered, looking saddened, before she did a playful tackle, wrapping her small arms gently around Ed's waist, eyes closed, smiling widely. "I love ya, silly!" she cooed, making Ed's left eye grow bigger than his right in shocked confusion.

"…I'm confused here, Eddy." Double D addressed as Eddy stared at the siblings with a dumbfounded expression. "I-I've never seen Sarah act this way." He finished, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck and lifting his left to make a point. Eddy narrowed his eyes at the two, before thrusting a hand up into the air.

"Dames! Who can figure 'em?!" he exclaimed, scowling, before he thrust the briefcase at Double D, making the thin boy glare at him lightly as he watched the shorter stomp toward the siblings.

'How rude…'

"Hey!" Eddy exclaimed, pulling Sarah away from Ed, who was still as freaked out as you can look while not moving-'Perhaps he froze' Double D thought-, by the back of her jeans. "Whatever it is you're pullin', it 'aint gonna work!" he spat, pointing a finger at her.

"Awww." Sarah cooed, making Eddy raise an eyebrow. "Does little Eddy wanna hug too?" she questioned, making Eddy's eyes widen, before she hugged him tight around the shoulders, making him arch, his hair standing on end, and his pupils contracting massively.

Double D watched for a moment, waiting for Eddy to throw Sarah off, but when it didn't come, he found himself cautious as he backed away slightly.

"Um… Sarah? Are you feeling well?" he questioned, his own pupils contracting. He watched as she looked over her shoulder, still in the air and hugging the frozen Eddy.

"I feel _great_, Double D!" she chirped, smiling slightly, making Double D's eyes widen with her next words. "Hugs for you too!" he began to sweat, the briefcase falling out of his hands, before falling to the ground. A second passed, before Double D found himself jetting away as quickly as he could.

"Good lord, stay away! Ed! Do something!" he screamed, his eyes wide as he dashed for his life, the sound of Sarah's happy giggles making him run all the faster.

He ran into a random backyard, quickly hiding behind a small shed and hoping she wouldn't notice him.

His wish was granted, but Ed paid the price it seemed.

'But why did Sarah suddenly become violent again?'

**Ed(cue the screaming Ed-girls ^-)**

"Boomerjigger?" Ed questioned, blinking down at the thing that his baby sister had, indeed, been carrying, staring blankly at it, his interest peaked.

"Ow…" Double D groaned, though he didn't gain Ed's attention, until he moved into his line of vision making the taller blink. Double D raised an eyebrow at him, making Ed work hard to keep focus on the most smarterist of their group.

"Certainly, you've heard of a _boomerang_, Ed." Double D said, making Ed's brow furrow. He didn't like it when Double D used that tone, he always had a feeling he was judging him when he used that tone. "It's magnificent magnetic properties blah blah, blue blah blah bli blah blah, blah blah blah blue ble blah blah!" he continued, the rest of his words being lost in translation-'I wish I could understand him…'-."Dribble dribble supernatural powers." Double D ended, standing and shrugging, Ed's eyes widening slightly with his words. "Heh. _Amusi_ng don't you think?" he added, walking away after their leader.

Ed turned to the boomerjigger, a finger placed on his small chin, one side of his unibrow lifting slightly, before he bent over and picked up the boomerjigger, scratching his head.

"…_Super natural_?" he murmured, trying to find something like that on the odd object.

Suddenly, pain wracked and twisted through his head, making him gasp and hiss and twist and-

**X**

"…**Chasing Phantoms: A Dissertation on Unifying World Theories and It's Affect on Leptons and Quasars**." Edward gently pushed the roll to the side, smiling slightly. "**By, Edward**."

Briefly, he reached out a hand and grabbed his tangerine colored cup, sipping at the chai tea in it, letting out a satisfied sigh. This was the best time as any to write, really, he had not been let out in… Well, ever. Not since this boy received brain cells… It might have been the cause of that ruffian, Eddy…

He chuckled at the thought, his fingers idly typing on the type writer, only to glance up when it was tapped gently. He glanced up over his glasses, his eyes widening for a moment, his heart skipping a beat, at the sight of his intellectual other, who was smiling at him with those, deep, periwinkle blue eyes that always made himself, and his idiotic self think of water.

"Oh, Ed!" he exclaimed, his breath sounding stolen. "I-I _knew _you would find your intellect! Oh my, oh my…" he twittered, making Edward's forest green eyes soften.

'So innocent' he thought, before he cleared his throat.

"It was always inside of me, Double D." he agreed, making the tie wearing boy smile. "Simply a misbalance in hormones, yes?" he queried, making Double D's smile widen. "I found, upon trying to focus, some intelligent thoughts have come through, I'm sure you've noticed. But, it is only now that I am able to express my true intelligence." He watched as Double D's eyes widened, stars in his eyes.

'It's quite easy to win his affections…' he thought in satisfaction, before he nodded gently. "But, at any rate," he chuckled gently, taking his reading glasses off his nose and rubbing his against his sleeve. "I balk at the result. Do you concur?" he questioned, placing his glasses back on his nose and leaning forward, holding his small chin, eyes low lidded as he watched that absolute expression of rapture.

"A-hem!" a raspy voice fake coughed, making Edward raise part of his unibrow. Once Double D turned away, his eyes narrowed.

'Of course. My rival…' he thought, gritting his teeth slightly. 'The alpha male. I have to outshine the phony and show my love interest that I am the better candidate.' His gaze then turned bored as he looked back to his paper, glancing up again as Eddy yelled, making Double D cringe and wince, Edward's head following Eddy's movements.

Rolling his eyes, he lifted the boomerang from behind his ear and shook it at Eddy.

"Hostility is the calling card of a weak intellect." He pointed out, his tone superior. His disposition broke however, as the boomerang was taken from his hand, making his eyes widen.

'No! I have to impress-'

X

**Eddy**

"…At any rate, I balk and the result. Do you concur?" Eddy heard as he stomped over to Double D and Lumpy, shooting them an annoyed look. He had no IDEA what was going on, but he didn't like the face on Ed's face, or on Double D's for that matter!

"Eddy!" Double D chirped, turning to Eddy with happy eyes. "Did you hear that?! Ed _finally_ found his intellect! I theorize, that in puberty, a hormonal imbalance as unclogged Ed's-" Eddy growled and glared fiercely.

"All I hear, IS A COUPLE A SLACKERS!!!!" he screamed, towering over Double D as he ducked down, before he snapped his harsh gaze to Ed as he commented,

"Hostility is the calling card of a weak intellect." Eddy growled, before he snatched the stupid boomerang from Ed's hand.

"I'll give ya a calling card. Right up yer-!" he cut himself off as pain hit his heart, deep, making his eyes widen, his lungs shudder, his stomach writhe, his body twist and-

**X**

"Googchiegoochiegoo~" Edil cooed, his pupils large as he gently pressed the bottle to the baby's mouth. "That's a gwood wittle baby! Don't drink too fast now," he reprimanded gently, giggling slightly as he tilted his head to the side. "or you might get _gas_." His leg tipped up gentle, a dimple showing in his cheek.

He watched as the baby sucked gently, smiling happily. It was wonderful to stretch on such a wonderful day! The sun was shining, the clouds were as white as could be, and everything was simply wonderful~

His stubborn self really _should_ let him out more, really! Baby was starting to get fussy in there!

"What's the little dicken's name, Mommy?" Edil looked up, blinking at the young man that his angry self used continuously, before smiled and looking back at his baby. He shifted him and let his cheeks rest against his side.

"_Casey_. Casey Jr." Edil introduced proudly, before absently glancing to the side and smiling even more at the sight of Uncle D. They weren't really brothers, of course, but it seemed that way, but, then again…

'The thought of him makes me so… tingly!' he thought, giggling slightly as he turned to face said boy. "Casey wants Uncle _D_ to change his diaper!" he revealed, giving the boomerang and Casey Jr. to Uncle D, only to freeze.

'Oh! Afternoon stroll is over!'

X

**X**

"What's Sockhead twitchin' about?" Eddy questioned, not really questioning why Ed was suddenly next to him. He watched as sweat dribbled down Double D's face.

"_Wow_ is it hot or _what_?" Double D questioned, panting as he slouched over.

"Get over it! We got ointment to sell!" Eddy snapped, narrowing his eyes at Double D as he picked up the briefcase, watching as Double D slumped over, wiping his forehead.

"Chil bro, I'm _sizzlin'_ in this _heat_." He revealed, bending over and slipping off his shoes and throwing them away from himself, before he lifted his leg elegantly and bit onto one of his socks, pulling at it slowly, making Eddy's eyes widened, feeling freaked out. "Ahh…" Double D sighed as the sock left his foot, wiggling his toes. "Na-_tur_-al!" he sounded out, his hands going down to his shirt and gripping the hem, before he slowly pulled it up his sweat soaked body, speaking as he did so. "The man's uniform trip is crimpin' my style." He purred, throwing his shirt carelessly at a jaw-dropped Eddy.

Eddy watched, his cheeks flushed, through one eye, as Double D ran up to a lamp post and jumped up, spinning around like those hookers his brother had told him about once, before he ended with his legs wrapped around the pole, holding his hat on to make sure it didn't fall off.

"Me an' Mother Nature got a thing goin' on…" he stated boldly. Eddy slowly pulled the shirt off his head, his hands shivering and shaking in the sweat soaked shirt.

"This 'aint _right_." He stated, watching as Double D slid until his feet were on the cement and slowly, gently, shook off his shorts, making Eddy's heart skip a beat at the sight of those slightly see-through white briefs covering-

"Ahhh…. Right on…" Double D practically _moaned_, making Eddy jump.

"WHO _ARE_ YOU?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" he exclaimed, covering his eyes with the briefcase. This was too much! Senses overload! And what was he doing finding this attractive?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!??!?!?! "Stop it!" he shrieked, running at Double D and snatching the boomerang away, knowing it HAD to be the cause of this! "Stopitstopit!" the screams raised in pitch as pain assailed him

**Double D**

Imagine his surprise when he found Ed speaking a vocabulary of his level so suddenly, and writing a novel and doing his summer homework! The rapture he felt was _extraordinary_!

But, what really surprised him, was when Eddy started cooing at the briefcase.

"_Eddy_? _Motherly_?" he murmured to himself, staring, baffled at the sight before him.

"And he didn't even show!" Ed exclaimed, before he rushed over to Eddy, looking at he case happily. "What's the little dickens's name, Mommy?" he questioned, swaying side to side, biting his lip and clasping his hands together. As Double D watched, he found his dream coming back to him full force. Why was Eddy acting like this? It wasn't him. It was so innocent. It wasn't right! And it really wasn't helping his cause in forgetting the dream!

"_Casey._ Casey Jr.!" Eddy exclaimed proudly, before turning to Double D and thrusting the briefcase in his face. "Casey wants uncle _D _to change his diaper!" Out of instinct, Double D took the briefcase and boomerang.

"Oh my… Gentlemen, something _very_ fishy is going on here…" he trailed off, before he felt something turn off in his brain, followed by a twisting, shooting pain.

**X**

'Well, well, well…' 2D inwardly smirked. 'After one or three seasons, I return.' He had been let out before. When Eddy had broken all the rules, he had come in to save his uptight self from snapping completely.

'Speaking of the man…' he thought, rolling his shoulders slightly. 'Where is that sexual appeal?'

"What's Sockhead twitchin' about?" ah, yes, that pet name… And the lackey was there too, eh?

'Might as well give them a show…'

"_Wow_ is it hot or _what_?" 2D questioned.

"Get over it! We got ointment to sell!" Eddy snapped, making 2D inwardly smirk at the short one's annoyance and the tall one's confusion.

"Chil bro, I'm _sizzlin'_ in this _heat_." He revealed, bending over and slipping off his shoes and throwing them away from himself, before he lifted his leg elegantly and bit onto one of his socks, encouraged by the tallest's nervous giggling. "Ahh…" 2D sighed as the sock left his foot, wiggling his toes. "Na-_tur_-al!" he sounded out, his hands going down to his shirt and gripping the hem, slowly pulled it up his sweat soaked body.

'Yesssss…' he thought, letting his skin breath, sighing gently and gulping, his throat parched. 'Just like this…' as he threw the shirt at a paralyzed short stop, he took great pleasure in the tall drink's pleased and curious expression.

Spinning around the pole made him gasp slightly, certain places burning at the friction it provided.

"Me an' Mother Nature got a thing goin' on…" he stated boldly, knowing they were watching, listening.

'Come on, don't leave me.' He thought, coaxed mentally, knowing he was driving the two crazy. 'We're almost to the best part after all…' he smirked slightly, before he shimmied his shorts off, moaning and sighing loud enough for the two to hear.

They both stared, the taller with pure abandon, eyes scanning up and down appreciatively, while the other with scandal and embarrassment, blocking his view quickly.

"WHO _ARE_ YOU?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" he exclaimed, covering his eyes with the briefcase.

'He'll take a little longer to crack… he observed, before he gasped lightly as he realized that the attractive red head was still eyeing him. A small moan left his lips as he smiled, making the yellow toned boy's eyes widen, eating up that delicious attention.

'God yes…' Unfortunately, his fun with the big guy was broken when Mr. Stubborn ran by, screaming, and snatching the boomerang out of his hand.

'Well, shi-'

X

Double D blinked, confused to as to why he was holding a lamp post, before he looked down at himself, his eyes widening at what he saw.

"EEEEEK! What in the Sam Hill is going on here?!" he shrieked, pulling the tip of his hat down and pulling it between his legs, holding it up against his chest. "I'm naked!" he shrieked, shivering, blue eyes wide.

He gasped as Ed nudged his side a bit too hard with his elbow.

"Not quite yourself there, huh, Bucko?" Ed joked, smiling good naturedly.

**X**

"Good golly!" Double D's eyes widened, before he turned and felt his face pale at the sight of Eddy in a yellow, frilly dress and white high heeled shoes, smiling happily at the, his hair fixed into two pig tails, carrying the case, now sporting a diaper, and the boomerang tucked in his hair like a bow. "Someone made a Mr. Stinkums!" he giggled, setting the briefcase on the side walk. Double D's eye twitched. Even though Eddy was so _cute_ in the dress, the way he acted was disturbing and the very least.

"Be a _dear _and dispose of these, will you?" Eddy suggested, handing the diaper, now filled with the material Eddy was planning to sell, to Ed, who took it happily. "While I get Casey a _clean fresh_ diaper…" he said happily, taking another cloth diaper out of his pocket and gently putting on the diaper, letting his hand go back into the dress back pocket, before he blinked and pouted. "Oh applesauce!" he pouted, his hand rummaging in his back pocket. "No more safety pins…" he sighed. He then turned his dialated eyes to Double D, making his eyes widen at the trusting, innocent look the other gave him. "Uncle _D-ee_!" he called over. "Be a dear and get me a safety pin?"

"I'm not moving from this spot!" Double D spat at the other, making him blink in confusion. Double D watched as Ed walked up to Eddy and pointed at the boomerang.

"Why not just use this boomerang Mommy?" Ed questioned, taking the boomerang in his hand as Eddy's eyes sparkled.

"Oh _thank_ you young man!"

'Why is this _happening_?!?!?!?!?!?!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So… tell me Edith," 2D ventured, glancing to the worried mother figure of the group as he stared down at his baby. "Have you ever considered… dating again?" he purred, watching as Edith jumped-as well as she could while pinned to the tree-turning wide eyes on the naked other.

"I-I… Um… W-well… What b-brought this on, Uncle D?" Edith questioned. 2D's lids lowered slightly, leaning his head closer to the drag queen.

"Well… You're a single… pre-teen mother… And you need someone to help you take care of little Casey Jr…"

"W-well… th-that's true… But, who could I even consider dating before… him…" Edith murmured, looking away from 2D.

"Perhaps… I could, Edith?" 2D smirked at the jolt this received.

"WHAT?! No! Th-that's incestuous!"

"Oh, come on, take a ride on the wild side for once…"

"Don't listen to him, Edith." Edward sighed. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. As the eldest in the group, Edward usually protected the short, slightly insane male from 2D's advances.

"Oh, come _on_." 2D said, rolling his eyes, before he looked to a nervous and freaked out Edith. "You drool over my outward self all the time!"

"B-but… Th-that's different than actually… doing it…" Edith said, blushing deeply when 2D nuzzled his nose into the drag queen's cheek.

"Come _on_, Edith… Haven't you felt _any_ attraction to ol' 2D?" he purred into the boy's ear, making Edith shiver guiltily.

"Ah... I don't know wh-what you're-"

"Edith, don't fall into his trap." Edward warned, drawing fearful, unsure brown eyes to his own forest green. "He's just teasing. You know how he is."

"Tch. You're always trying to ruin our love, aren't you, Edward?" 2D said dramatically, nuzzling into Edith's cheek and trailing down to his neck, before he kissed it gently, eliciting a shiver from Edith. "How long has it been since someone showed you true affection, Edith?" he whispered against the other's neck. "You're skin is so delicate, I'll have to assume it's been a while… hasn't it?"

"Nnn…" whimpered Edith, wriggling under 2D's ministrations. "I… I-" he suddenly whipped his head towards the ground. "Casey Jr! Honey- Sweetie! Don't worry! Mommy's going to get down and we'll go home, okay?!" he called down, completely forgetting 2D and making him sigh and hang his head in momentary defeat. You could never hold Edith's attention from his 'baby' for too long. He mentally sweatdropped.

'Remind me why I want to get into the pants of this insane boy?'

"Oh! Oh my! J-james! James, up here!" Edith suddenly called, making both Edward and 2D look down and see Jimmy staring up at them with wide eyes. "P-please help us down!"

"E-eddy?" Jimmy stuttered, looking him up and down with shock and… 2D growled. Interest. "Double D?! W-why are you-"

"There's no time to explain. Get us down from here and quick, James." Edward said seriously, making Jimmy instinctively listen to the demanding tone and scurry up the tree, before he touched the boomerang and muscles grew on his body.

He smiled at the three reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'll get you down." Edith smiled, sparkles in his eyes, while 2D grumbled under his breath and Edward nodded appreciatively, before he wrapped his arms around Edith to keep him safe as the boomerhang was pulled away.

When they landed on the ground, Edith in Edward's lap, and 2D next to them, they quickly reverted to their true personality's, Eddy punching Ed in the nose, Ed wincing and blinking, and Double D, covering himself, his former having slipped on the underwear as they fell.

"Why am I still naked?!" he cried out, shivering and looking around wildly.

"How the heck should I know?!" Eddy screamed, his face red. "I should be asking why I'm in a dress!!"

"My question is more important, Eddy!" Double D insisted, standing shakily, and pulling the tip of his hat down and over himself.

"You're such a baby!" growled Eddy, stomping over awkwardly and grabbing his suit case. "I swear…" he muttered, pulling his hair out of their pony tails.

"You're welcome!" they all looked to a very buff looking Jimmy, waving the boomerang at them. "I'll see you later!" he then walked off, the three Ed's staring after him.

They all looked at each other in confusion for a moment, before Ed muttered,

"Weird."


	20. Stiff Upper Ed Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**

**Aren't you happy I'm posting?! Yay! More JimmyxEddy action!**

**Eddy: Shut it!**

**Me: Lol. You're just angry 'cause you're the uke**

**Eddy: Fuck you!**

**DD: Eddy! Language!**

**Me: Yeah, Double D won't be saying that at all in this chapter, folks! Also, I chose a few of my favorite reviews from the chapters I neglected to put them in cause I was so tired! So I'll do that first!**

robot factory  
2009-05-14 . chapter 18

i personally think double d really does have lackadaisycathro disease lol!! great job, i'm so glad you updated! hope seeing more soon lofs! YEY!!

**Me: I KNOW right?! Seriously! He has all of those symptoms! **

**DD:W-well, I-I'm sure I-**

**Me: WHAT?! SPEAK UP!!!! I CAN'T HEAR YOUR MUMBLING!!!!**

**DD: &Le squeak!&**

DiceRox09  
2009-05-14 . chapter 18

Haha wow Double D x]  
I love how... unlike himself he was in that dream too xD  
Lmao  
Update soon

**DD: Oh my… &blushes darkly& K-kurumi!**

**Me: &sticks tongue out while smiling& I know! I've been REALLY into the whole, 'Double D can be a seke!' thing, lately!**

**Eddy: I'm not uke!!!!**

**Me: Of course you're not**

Attila12  
2009-05-15 . chapter 17

Awesome. ^^ I've been waiting for you to write about this chapter for a while! :D My favorite part was the cute little moment between Eddy and his mother. ^^

Attila

**Me: I had to push myself a little, truth be told. But it was worth it! And now, for the reviews posted on the last chapter!**

Grave Bells  
2009-06-02 . chapter 19

AHAAHAHAHAHA the end was full of win. Double D's sexual side mixed with Eddy's motherly side is hilariously awesome to watch. Plus Ed's failing at keep them apart, lol.

JIMMY IS BUFF. I could totally imagine him walking into a sunset with big, muscly arms. all he needs is a mane of blonde hair blowing around in the wind...

EXCELLENT as always! I eagerly await the next installment! :D

**Me: I know, right?! It's like…. John Redcorn and Nancy form King of the Hill if she was less sexual herself!**

**DD: &hides under his beanie&**

**Eddy: &growls&**

**Ed: &blinks& … Quack?**

**2D: &smirks& It's my job to entertain the people**

**Edith: Dear me! Is it really that interesting? &blushes, clutched Casey Jr. to himself&**

**Edward: &straightens glasses, glares& I am trying my best**

**James: &smiles& No thank you, I prefer my usual, short hair, but thank you for envisioning me like that**

**Jimmy: &stares up at James in admiration& Wow…**

DiceRox09  
2009-06-02 . chapter 19

Lmfao wow!  
xD  
I loved that Eppisode.  
Its even funnier now though, with their thoughts x]  
Haha  
I love this.. series of stories thng you have going on x]  
Update really soon :]

**Me: Yep, I did too**

AEDReaper  
2009-06-04 . chapter 19

Pure Awesome WTFness

**Me: … Love you &hugs& I just… if I get more reviews like that, short but hilarious all the same… I'd think about writing a sequel once I'm done.**

Persephone Zekk  
2009-06-20 . chapter 13

That was a cute chapter. And man I love it when Eddy taints Edd. I also noted that in the dream, Double D was the angel while Eddy was the devil.

2009-06-20 . chapter 14

Great rewrite of the Hanky Panky Hullabaloo episode, but I didn't see any part of the story where Marie beat up anyone. I'm sorry if I am confused about the last footnote of this story.

2009-06-20 . chapter 16

I loved this chapter, and Eddy almost admitted his undying love for Edd. And Jimmy... he's just great. Good job on meshing the chapters well. They all seemed so focused on Edd and Eddy, which is why the chapters went so well together.

**Me: O.O Yeesh… please review in ONE chapter…**

**DD: Kurumi! That's rude!**

**Me: What? It's a lot less hassle!**

**DD: &frowns& Kurumi, you be nice**

**Me: &sigh& FINE… Thank you very much! And that was a little mistake with the first Hanky Panky Hullabaloo rewrite, and the second one, I mean smacking back the birdie into Nazz's face so hard she fell over thing**

**Jimmy: &eyes widen& Y-you like me? Oh, happy day! &hugs Persephone tight& I love you! Love yooooou!**

**Eddy: You're my sworn enemy.**

**ME: Don't mind Eddy, he just doesn't like you because you liked Jimmy's actions**

YunakittyFan1  
2009-07-01 . chapter 6

omg i LUV INVADER ZIM BEST SHOW EVER...sorry i just love it along with ZADR. so cute3 great job keep going *thumbs up*

2009-07-01 . chapter 12

omg yay finally!

2009-07-01 . chapter 14

lol this one is good. i love how you always somehow make eddy his affection whatever the episode! so cute

2009-07-01 . chapter 15

yay i like this version best3

2009-07-01 . chapter 19

omg please write more! i love it!3 some eddxeddy would be cool. some real action of feeling and...stuff..YAY

**Me: M'kay… same as I said before, and I LOVE INVADER ZIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZADR FUCKING RULEZ BI-ATCH!!!!!!!!**

**DD, Eddy, Jimmy: 0.o**

**Me: &pants& Sorry… I &huff& Just… &huff& love… &puff& EnemyxEnemy smex…**

**DD+Jimmy: O//////O**

**Me: You're talking about smex right? Yay! Don't worry! I'm pretty sure there will be some awesome light smex between them, but, for now, enjoy what that in the JimmyxEddy variety! ^^**

**Eddy: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?**

**RevealED**

**Chapter 21: Stiff Upper Ed**

Double D sighed as he slid the bell boy hat off of his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose, annoyed at the headache knocking rudely in his head. It had been a tiring day involving trying to get into Jimmy's little… soirée this afternoon. He glanced up at the impatient noises Ed was making as he stared out the screen door and into the neighborhood. This made Double D smile. Good ol' Ed. Ever waiting for Eddy to return. Jimmy had taken Eddy away a few minutes ago, the party having ended and the three of them heading for Double D's abode. Eddy had said he'd catch up with them nonchalantly, but Double D could swear he saw slight fear in his fellow's eyes.

"Double Deeeeee!" whined Ed, not breaking his gaze from the screen. "When's Eddy gonna get here?!"

"In time, Ed." Double D said gently. "Meanwhile, how would you like something to eat?" Ed instantly perked, his squirming renewing with vigor.

"Ooh~ Ooh~ Chunk Puffs, Double D?!" he exclaimed, still staring out the screen. Double D laughed gently.

"Yes Ed. I'll pour you a bowl."

"Yay!"

With that, Double D was getting out a bowl from one of the cupboards, his mind wandering towards the events that day. First was the blatant and 'grand' entrance of Eddy introducing himself.

'Really, he was too heavy…'

_ "Just back from his Safari!" Ed exclaimed as he held onto the edge of his fence, "The richiest rich guy to rich around the rich: Eddy Mcrich!" Ed finished, signaling Double D's cue to lift Eddy up, struggling with the girth of holding up a whole human being._

_ His arms wobbled as he had told Eddy they would, the effect being that said boy flailed to gain his balance, before he glared down at Double D._

_ "Hold still ya-" he cut himself off as he jumped onto the fence, taking up a dignified pose once more, leaving Double D gasping and panting, hunched over slightly as he listened to his friend speak. "I understand you have a rich club." He heard Eddy say, he himself closing his eyes and turning away from the other. "Has anyone got change for a million buck bill?" Eddy questioned, making Double D sigh._

_'I told him to use one or the other to be grammatically correct. But does he listen?' he thought to himself._

Setting the bowl down on the edge of the sink, he gently alerted Ed to his cereal and watched a moment as he began to eat, before he began a light observation to make sure he got all the sticky notes. Occasionally, he glanced back at Ed, thinking over, lightly, the words he had spoken to him upon offering an idea. They were slightly hurtful.

_ "By George, that's it!" Double D exclaimed, turning to his friends, Eddy looking hopefully at him, while Ed stared at him curiously. "I know how we can become members! We'll dress up, as **grandparents**!" he finished, making Eddy frown. "Grandparents are rich in experience, and have a well, of wisdom." He explained, laying a finger on his head, only to be jerked out of his confident mood when Ed popped up in front of him, making him blink in confusion as the other chirped,_

_ "Ooh! Ooh! Let me, Eddy!" he then turned to Double D, lids lowered. "That, is **stupid** Double D." he insulted, before he turned back to Eddy with a sly look on his face, looking proud, and leaving Double D feeling rather deflated._

Double D sighed at this, wiping down the counters gently. Ed really wanted Eddy's approval, so much so that it got in the way of their own friendship.

'But I can't deny, that, in actuality, our friendship was only formed because of Eddy." Double D admitted guiltily. 'If I hadn't met him, I would have never even made _contact_ with Ed, with all of his germs. In fact, I'd probably be an outcast…' he thought, ringing out the rag and folding it in the sink. 'Especially with his sister…' he shuddered, thinking back to when they almost got severely beat up.

_ "TAKE A HIKE YOU FREELOADERS!" Sarah screamed, gritting her teeth at the three of them, dressed in togas._

_ "We're stayin' right here!" Eddy exclaimed, pointing at the ground, before he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, huffing and defiant. Double D blinked, wondering if Eddy had lost a chromosome. Of course, Ed followed right along, crossing his arms and glared at his sister._

_ "No shoes, no shirt, no service!" he spat. Sarah glowered._

_ "Oh no, you're not!" she exclaimed, stomping towards them and making Ed lose his defiant pose and look nervously at Eddy, who still held his own, and Double D, who was trying to stutter out a suggestion to Eddy._

_ "Eddy, maybe it's best we admit to defeat, and return to our catch penny status in life?!" he exclaimed, as Sarah drew ever nearer, both he and Ed shaking terribly, eyes wide._

_ "Countess Sarah! Wait!" Double D watched as Jimmy of all people rushed in front of Sarah, holding his hands out , and blocking Sarah's way. When she halted, he leaned forward, lifted a bunny rabbit slippered foot in the air as he whispered into Sarah's ear._

_ Double D stared at them, wondering what the nine year old boy could be whispering, before he winced at the feel of wind brushing between his legs, his hand coming down to press against his toga.._

_ "My, what a rather unfriendly breeze we have here…" he squeaked uncomfortably, making Ed turn to him and blink, Eddy no doubt looking disgusted._

Double D winced at this.

'It really was uncomfortable…' he thought, brushing his right thigh at the thought of it as he sat at the dining table. 'How can girls stand it?' he wondered, only to jolt at Ed's cry of joy.

"Eddy's here!" he cheered, only to by slammed against the wall as the screen door was roughly pushed open, Eddy rushing through, eyes wide, before he slammed the door closed. Double D stared at the boy blankly as he leaned against his screen door, before he blushed, eyes widening.

"E-eddy?! What are you wearing?!" he exclaimed, making Eddy look up, his coifed locks bobbing gently against his face, his expression a mixture of anger and fear as he straightened up, a shaky hand lifting up and grabbing the headband in his hair out viciously, before he threw it on the ground and proceeded to stomp on it viciously, grinding his tennis shoes into it.

"God fucking damn it!" he exclaimed, clenching his hands, blushing and gritting his teeth. "I hate that nine year old! He's a monster!" he continued, his blue skirt swishing against his thighs.

"J-jimmy?" Double D questioned, trying not to think anything… unsanitary. "Wh-what did he-"

"God, it was horrible, Double D!" he wailed, falling to his knees. "It was _horrible!!!_" Double D stared at his friend, a black belly top with white ruffles and a green dollar sign adorned his upper body, while he wore a mid thigh length, blue skirt with red ruffles. Double D also noted that Eddy had mascara and lip gloss on, and that his skin seemed… cleaner.

"D-dear god, what happened?!" Double D exclaimed, just as Ed pried himself from the wall and stared, bewildered, at them.

"J-Jimmy, he- _somehow_, he got me into this and started saying stuff about the other day how I had looked in that dress- and then he pushed me down onto his bed-" Double D's eyes widened ten-fold, at this, his mind immediately sending an unclean thought with a vengeance.

'_ "Jimmy! Stop!" cried Eddy as he was pushed to a lavish, purple sheeted bed, pale hands holding him down. "God damn it! Let me go!" he squirmed under the boy's hold, said blonde sliding up Eddy's slightly over weight body, Jimmy's head coming to rest on Eddy's chest._

_ "Just relax, Eddy, it's okay."_

_ "Okay?! You're fucking molesting me!" Eddy raged, growling when Jimmy chuckled. "You twerp! Get off me!"_

_ "Temper, temper, Eddy… Let's see what we can do about that?" he whispered, before a hand slid down Eddy's body, sending tingles up the latter's spine as the hand got lower._

_ "H-hey! Wh-what are you-"his sentence ended in a gasp, eyes widening and cheeks flushing at the contact of the young boy's hand. "Ah!" he gasped, his heart stopping as he was fondled, turning his head away from Jimmy and whining. "Stop!"_

_ "Heehee… You're so sensitive…" Jimmy murmured as his hand continued to gently kneed Eddy's thigh. "Little sensitive Eddy…" Eddy whimpered as the hand tugged teasingly at the skirt he was forced to wear._

_ "St-sto…"_

_ "Shh…" Jimmy cooed, sliding up Eddy's body and manipulating him so that his head was turned towards Jimmy, kisses being laid on his flushed cheek as his heart began to pound. "Don't worry…" Jimmy shifted so that Eddy was leaning on him, his robe slipping down his shoulders. "I'll take care of you…"'_

Double D's face darkened considerably, his own heart pounding at the thought.

'Oh my god! Eddy!' he thought, chills running up and down his spine as he spun away from his friends. 'We need to contact the police! Right away! I never thought Jimmy would have- He must have done "this" and "that" to Eddy, and-'

"I'm going to kill him, I swear! Taking a fucking picture after he pushed me down! Thank God I got out of there before he managed to get another dress on me!" Eddy exclaimed, making Double D pause, looking over his shoulder.

"… Picture?" he questioned, blinking

"Yeah!" Eddy shivered, mussing his hair to get rid of the gentle curls. "He said he's keeping it so he can 'always have a part of me' or somthin'! He's such a freak!"

"Aw, Eddy, Jimmy's just showing his complete and utter obsession of you!" Double D and Eddy looked to Ed, who was smiling happily at them.

**"…What?"**

"Yeah! He's liked you like that for…" Ed hummed, counting his fingers. "…57 episodes and 3 seasons ago." Ed finally announced, making the other two's jaws drop. "… You didn't know?"

"Of course not!" Eddy spat. "How did you?!"

"Oh, Weeeeell… I heard him gushing about you a lot when he was in Sarah's room and she was getting them something to eat!" he laughed not noticing the disturbed looks in the other's eyes.

"Wh-when was it?" Double D stuttered.

"The episode when Eddy tried to teach Jimmy how to be like him."

"From that?!" Eddy exclaimed, looking bewildered. "Wh-when he called me, Uncle Eddy?! How did that happen?!"

"Well," Double D started, thinking. "You _are_ quite narcissistic at times, so perhaps, somehow, Jimmy's affections went to you instead of himself since, for the day, you were his role model." Eddy was silent at this, before he groaned and stomped off. "Eddy? Where are you going?"

"Home, through that secret tunnel thing. I'm not gettin' caught dead in this…" Eddy grumbled as Double D and Ed stared after him, or rather, Double D stared after his figure. Double D then shook his head, taking a deep breath and clearing his throat.

"W-well…"

"Eddy sure looks cute, huh, Double D?" Ed questioned, looking at Double D and smiling goofily. Double D stared back, shocked, eyes wide once more. Did Ed just really say that?

'Then again, he's always affectionate with almost everyone…'

"Y-yes… I suppose so." Ed smiled at him, before he looked to where Eddy had walked off.

"Like that one girl who was forced to sleep in the cinders and turned into a princess with the held of her fairy god mother." He murmured, making Double D's brow furrow.

"…Cinderalla, Ed?"

"No, that's not it!" Ed chirped, before he laughed and left, Double D staring after him.

'This… is going to be more complicated than I thought.' Just what was going to be more complicated, he couldn't say, but he knew it would be a very odd journey.


End file.
